Pokémon Rebirth: Black & White
by wholock87
Summary: La liga Sinnoh llego a su fin y junto a él un nuevo campeón se alzó: Ash Ketchum, quien luego de su victoria comenzó una nueva etapa en su vida. Varios años pasaron desde aquel evento y un nuevo entrenador, Black, perseguirá su sueño inspirando en las grandes leyendas del mundo pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

**Han pasado más de 84 años desde la última vez que publique :,v no, enserio, hace años que ni siquiera abría esta cuenta y si… sé que muchos se preguntaran "¿qué weas habla ese wey?" y algunos se dirán "hasta que regresaste a la vida".**

**Bueno, hace muchos años que deje de escribir y la verdad es que tengo muchas historias pendientes pero la tesis; una serie de problemas familiares; un reseteo de mi computadora que me dejo sin todos mis escritos; y muchísimas cosas más que contarlo sería material para un libro.**

**En fin, luego de un hiatus tan extenso donde perdí toda inspiración para escribir, me puse a jugar los juegos de BW y también a recordar cuando hace años vimos el final de DP y luego el reseteo de Ash en Unova, como luego salió la teoría (la verdad es que nunca me quedo claro si era algo real o solo una teoría del fandom) que Ash ganaría en Sinnoh y que la siguiente saga seria para un personaje nuevo.**

**Este fic es eso, tomo todas esas ideas y lo plasmo en una historia, una historia que será algo larga y que hare lo posible por mantenerla con vida porque tengo detrás mío un gran monstruo que me persigue llamado tesis de postgrado ;-;**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el prólogo de esta historia, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Pokémon Rebirth: Black & White

-PRÓLOGO-

La noche era fría, la temperatura había bajado mucho. Un imponente estadio era lo que se alzaba en aquel lugar, aunque normalmente este estaría rebozando de gente quienes estarían exclamando y dando gritos de aliento a su competidor favorito. Todas las personas, que hace tan solo unas horas habían sido testigos de la mejor batalla que hasta el momento se había librado en la liga, se encontraban descansando en los hoteles aledaños.

Todos los espectadores estaban entusiasmados, ¿por qué?, una de las batallas más esperadas ocurriría al amanecer. La ronda de semifinales ya estaba por arrancar, ese sería el último día de la liga Sinnoh y todos estaban a la expectativa. La primera batalla en librarse seria la verdadera final, los dos entrenadores que demostraron el mejor rendimiento y fortaleza se batirían a duelo por fin: Ash contra Tobías.

En las calles aledañas al estadio tan solo se encontraban algunos trabajadores y parejas junto a algunos turistas quienes comían en los restaurantes o paseaban por las calles alumbradas por altos postes. Pero, entre todas las personas quienes se encontraban transitando, había una sola que se encontraba hecho un mar de nervios.

Ash Ketchum, acompañado por su pikachu, se encontraban en un pequeño bosque cercano. El azabache se estaba meditando y pensando en una estrategia o algo con lo que derrotar al darkrai de Tobías. A lo largo de toda la liga aquel entrenador solo había usado ese pokémon, era un completo misterio el resto de su equipo. Ash estaba preocupado pues esa era su oportunidad, esa era su liga, el azabache sabía muy bien que ese era su momento y era ahora o nunca. Aquella oportunidad de ganar la liga, aquel sueño que siempre persiguió, estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo y solo había un obstáculo que primero debería traspasar.

-¡solo tengo que derrotarlo! ¡solo eso!- se decía una y otra vez el azabache, su parte lógica le decía que hasta ahí había llegado y que sería imposible derrotar a darkrai pero… su parte emocional le decía todo lo contrario, que había una oportunidad y tan solo es cuestión de dejarlo todo en el campo. Esa era la batalla de su vida.

Ash se tiro en el césped, miro hacia aquel cielo estrellado y empezó a recordar todo aquel viaje por Sinnoh: cómo fue que pikachu le rostizo la bicicleta a Dawn, su reencuentro con Brock, las experiencias ganadas mientras iba capturando a todo su equipo, las victorias y las derrotas, su enfrentamiento con el Team Galaxy.

-sabes pikachu- comento el azabache, llamando la atención del roedor -fue un gran viaje- continuó mientras le sobaba la cabeza al pokémon.

El azabache empezó a recordar ciertas experiencias de su viaje, como fue aprendiendo con Brock y en especial con Dawn quien le había enseñado un estilo diferente de combate. A Brock lo consideraba como un gran hermano mayor, un sabio maestro al que siempre le podías pedir consejo. Pero Dawn, no sabía muy bien como considerarla. O era la hermana que nunca tuvo o una especie de estudiante con el que se sintió identificado y le enseño todo lo que sabía. Aunque, en realidad eso en estos instantes no era tan relevante y fácilmente se podría ver con mucha tranquilidad luego pues primero tenía que resolver sus asuntos en las semifinales.

La liga, en Sinnoh Ash se había esforzado al máximo explotando su potencial de una forma nunca antes vista. El muchacho estaba convencido, ese era el momento para ganar y era todo o nada, quizás y no habría otra liga donde pueda llegar hasta donde está ahora. Y fue en ese momento, aquel instante donde el azabache comenzó a recordar su trayectoria en las otras ligas: Kanto, Johto y Hoenn.

Sus experiencias, sus derrotas y victorias en las otras ligas, fue en ese preciso instante que una especie de destello de luz se ilumino en su interior -¡claro!- el azabache se levantó de golpe asustando a pikachu. El roedor estaba a punto de reclamarle pero noto algo en su mirada, había determinación.

-¡vamos pikachu! tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

El azabache entro a las máquinas de transferencia al mismo tiempo que realizaba unas cuantas llamadas. Mientras el resto dormia Ash trabajaba, mientras Dawn y Brock descansaban Ash entrenaba. Y fue de esa forma que de un momento a otro amaneció, los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar el estadio en el cual Ash se encontraba ya ahí adentro. El muchacho no había dormido, ni siquiera desayunado, en esos momentos lo único que sentía eran las ganas de que comenzara la batalla. Una batalla en la que se decidirá su fututo, la batalla más importante de su vida.

Todo ya estaba listo, el estadio rebozaba de espectadores ansiosos por que la batalla diera comienzo. Dawn y Brock, por su parte, tuvieron que ir diez minutos antes de que comenzara todo y alcanzarle algo de comida al muchacho antes de que los servicios de desayuno se dieran por terminado.

-¡y se da inicio al último día de la liga Sinnoh señores!

-las semifinales están por comenzar, aunque todos sabemos que esta primera batalla es la verdadera final.

-y como no, por un lado tenemos al ganador de la mejor batalla de la liga y por otro a un verdadero domador de legendarios.

Los periodistas ya habían comenzado con las transmisiones en vivo. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que podría suceder, los espectadores observaban ya a ambos contrincantes dentro del campo de batalla. Tanta era la expectativa de la batalla que en diversas partes del planeta personas entraban a las páginas de servicio de Streaming para poder observarla, era una batalla fuera de lo común pues nunca se habían usado pokémon legendarios en una liga. Y si bien en ninguna parte del reglamento especificaba eso, por lo que si uno tenía un pokémon de esa categoría puede usarlo con normalidad, algunos entes de las federaciones encargadas de organizar las ligas ya empezaban a actualizar sus reglamentos para prohibir el uso de legendarios.

En las tribunas todo estaba muy dividido, Dawn y Brock escuchaban todos los comentarios, pues una gran parte apoyaba a Ash y otro gran sector a Tobías. Algunos decían que el verdadero ganador ya era Ash porque usar legendarios, si bien es una clara ventaja, es una deshonra.

-bien amigo, llego la hora- dijo el azabache mientras miraba a su contrincante.

El réferi ya estaba en posición, levanto ambos brazos que sujetaban dos banderas. El duelo más esperado daría inicio en cualquier momento.

-¡comiencen!

La orden del réferi provoco gritos en el estadio, la emoción inundo el lugar al mismo tiempo que ambos entrenadores arrojaban sus respectivas pokéball hacia el campo de batalla. Aquella figura espectral, el pokémon que era el terror de todos los competidores, salió de la esfera roja.

-¡darkrai por fin hizo su aparición!- exclamo el periodista, quien tenía a todos los televidentes ya hipnotizados pues aquella ya sin haber si quiera comenzado era ya considerada la batalla del año.

-¡adelante heracross!

Nuevamente los gritos de emoción inundaron las tribunas.

-¡y el entrenador de Kanto envía a heracross señores!

-¡sabia decisión considerando la ventaja de tipo que tiene ante darkrai!

Los periodistas comentaban, todos estaban a la expectativa.

-¡heracross hiperrayo!

-¡rayo hielo darkrai!

Un potente rayo salió expulsado del cuerno de heracross, por su lado el rayo congelante del pokémon legendario dejaba convertido en hielo el campo tras su paso. Una gran coalición, una luz cegadora se apodero del estadio ¡PAM! Todos escucharon un fuerte estruendo, nadie podía ver lo que ocurría y había confusión entre el público.

Poco a poco aquel destello se desvanecía, todos volvían a poner atención en el campo de batalla y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver lo que encontraron -¡un snorlax!- exclamo el comentarista al ver al enorme pokémon en el lado del campo de Ash.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- pregunto Tobías sorprendido.

-ida y vuelta, heracross da un ataque y este regresa a su pokéball- fue la respuesta del azabache -¡snorlax usa hiperrayo!- ordeno Ash.

Nuevamente, el mismo ataque, es expulsado por parte de los pokémon de Ash. Darkrai esquivo el ataque, una nube de polvo se levantó del terreno nublando un poco la vista del pokémon siniestro que cuando reacciono ya tenía a snorlax delante suyo con sus puños cubiertos de una energía congelante.

-¡puño de hielo!

Nuevamente la velocidad, algo muy característico de darkrai, se hizo presente y logro esquivar el ataque pero por poco. Una parte del cuerpo del legendario logro congelarse provocando un ralentizamiento en el movimiento del tipo siniestro.

-¡golpe cuerpo!

Una ligera aura turquesa se apodero del pokémon tipo normal que se abalanzo contra darkrai embistiéndolo y estrellándolo contra los muros.

-¡ESE FUE UN GOLPE DIRECTO!

La emoción del presentador era clara, todo el mundo empezaba a gritar acalorados por el momento.

-me sorprendes Ash- dijo Tobías.

-¡y eso que aun estamos calentando!

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tobías -creo que te subestime, error mío- fue en ese instante donde Ash sintió como un aire frio recorrer su espalda, sentía que Tobías solo estuvo jugando durante toda la liga y que por fin se pondría serio -_"¡¿Qué es lo que planeas?!"-_ se preguntó el azabache. Darkrai se recuperó del golpe. Ash se lamentó, tuvo a darkrai a su merced y por estar conversando perdió una oportunidad de acabar con él.

-¡pulso umbrío!

Un rayo de energía oscura salió disparado en dirección hacia snorlax, un rayo que fue a una velocidad tal que Ash ni snorlax pudieron reaccionar. El impacto fue grande, el tipo normal retrocedió un poco y gimió por el dolor.

-¡descanso!

Snorlax se tiro de espaldas y de forma casi instantánea su puso a dormir. La energías del pokémon empezaban a recuperarse y el dolor de los ataques a desvanecerse.

-¡come sueños!

Una proyección de darkrai se disparó hacia snorlax impactando en el pokémon, un arma de doble filo era lo que Ash había utilizado. Todos veían preocupados al enorme pokémon que se retorcía de dolor en el campo, hasta que un potente ronquido se apodero del lugar. Las ondas del sonido hicieron retroceder a darkrai, estas se hicieron más fuertes llegando a dañar severamente al pokémon.

-¡sonámbulo!

Snorlax se levantó y se volvió a abalanzar contra darkrai aplastándolo en el proceso.

-¡ASH ACABA DE DERROTAR A DARKRAI!

En efecto, el impacto de snorlax fue enorme que el ataque dejo noqueado al pokémon legendario. En las tribunas todos gritaban emocionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Ash es el primer y único entrenador que logro derrotar a darkrai en esa liga.

-¡qué bien! ¡Ash ya gano!- exclamo Dawn.

-aun no- le respondió Brock provocando cierta incomodidad en la coordinadora -Tobías no enseño a ningún otro miembro de su equipo y no sabemos con qué otras cosas Ash tenga que batallar- continuo el moreno.

Esas palabras incomodaron demasiado a la peli azul, aunque sabía que era verdad pues nadie sabía que otras sorpresas tenga el "domador de legendarios".

-¡latios ve!

Todo el mundo quedo anonadado por lo que acababan de presenciar, enserio que Tobías le hacía honor a su título.

-¡sonámbulo!

Nuevamente snorlax se levantaba, el pokémon de tipo normal iría tras latios de la misma forma que lo hizo con darkrai.

-¡psíquico!

Un aura se apodero de snorlax al mismo tiempo que los ojos de latios brillaban de un potente turquesa, snorlax fue elevado por los aires para luego ser estrellado en el suelo del estadio. Una gran polvareda fue lo que se levantó, al mismo tiempo de un ligero y muy corto temblor. Cuando aquella cortina de polvo se desvaneció se vio a snorlax sin capacidad alguna para volver a levantarse y luchar nuevamente.

-¡demonios!- maldijo el azabache por lo bajo -regresa- dijo Ash quien devolvía a snorlax dentro de su pokéball.

No podía recriminarle nada al pokémon, fue él quien logro lo impensable -terminando esto te daré una buena cena- comento el azabache mirando la pokéball de snorlax.

-¡sceptile ve!

El inicial de Hoenn se lanzó al ataque, las hojas de sus brazos empezaron a brillar y a tomar una forma similar al de unas espadas, la velocidad del tipo planta era sorprendente que al momento de estar frente a frente con el legendario, latios logró esquivar los ataques con dificultad.

-¡bala semilla!

Y en ese momento, donde latios se encontraba desprevenido y tan cerca de sceptile, este empezó a disparar unas series de semillas de brillo dorado como si de una ametralladora se tratase impactando directamente en latios provocando que este retrocediera un poco.

-¡hojas navaja!- ordeno Ash haciendo que las hojas de los brazos de sceptile vuelvan a brillar.

-¡giga impacto!

El cuerpo de latios se rodeó de un aura roja y se abalanzo hacia el ataque embistiendo al tipo planta que no logro esquivar a tiempo -¡sceptile!- exclamo el chico al ver a su pokémon intentándose levantar del suelo, con mucho dolor luego de haber recibido el ataque del pokémon legendario.

-¡despídete de sceptile!- exclamo Tobías sin darse cuenta de que los orbes amarillos, que el inicial de Hoenn tiene en la espalda, empezaban a brillar -¡psíquico!- ordeno el entrenador.

Esta vez fue un potente rayo turquesa la forma en cómo se manifestó el ataque -¡rayo solar!- un potente rayo dorado salió expulsado de la boca de sceptile que al momento de colisionar se levantó una gran polvareda y una luz cegadora se apodero del lugar.

-¡no! ¡sceptile!- dijo un preocupado Ash, que luego de que la luz y el polvo se difuminara, viera a su pokémon debilitado.

El azabache guardo a su pokémon, estaba algo preocupado, sus amigos estaban preocupados y Dawn junto a Brock miraban con atención y ansiedad los movimientos que el entrenador de Kanto realizaba. Los comentaristas estaban en otra tarea, ellos vivían emocionados aquella batalla y narraban todo lo que veían. En otra parte Ash era observado, en Hoenn cierta familia le daba ánimos al igual que en Kanto una peli naranja observaba con suma preocupación aquella batalla que prácticamente decidiría al campeón de Sinnoh.

-¡gible adelante!

Todos en el estadio quedaron sorprendidos ¿un pequeño gible? Se preguntaban muchos al ver a la primera fase evolutiva de un garchomp entrar a la batalla. Unos se preguntaban si el chico había perdido el juicio o si tenía algún haz bajo la manga.

-¡latios giga impacto!

Nuevamente un aura de color rojo se apodero del cuerpo de latios y se lanzó hacia gible para embestirlo, será fácil eso era lo que pensaba Tobías.

-¡meteoro dragón!

Una esfera brillante de tonalidades rojas y negras salió expulsado desde el interior de gible hacia el cielo, esta exploto y una infinidad de meteoros empezaron a caer provocando que latios se preocupase más por esquivar todos aquellos meteoros. Ash sabía bien que eso no detendría a latios, que los ataques de un pequeño gible no servirían tanto ante el poder devastador de un pokémon legendario.

-¡golpe roca!

Aprovechando el caos generado, los pequeños brazos del dragón brillaron y se lanzaron al ataque haciendo retroceder un poco a latios -¡ahora usa excavar!- fue la orden del azabache.

-¡si piensas huir estas perdido! ¡psíquico!

Los ojos de latios empezaron a brillar y cuando detecto a gible este lo trajo nuevamente hacia el campo de batalla poniéndolo esta vez frente a frente, grande fue su sorpresa al ver con lo que venía.

-¡¿qué demonios?!

El pequeño dragón llego con toda una gran energía almacenada para un nuevo ataque de meteoro dragón, energía que expulso directo hacia latios que al momento de que dicha esfera impactara en el legendario esta explotara provocando un gran estruendo dentro del estadio.

-¡SORPRENDENTE SEÑORES! ¡LE LANZO EL COMETA AL CUERPO!- exclamo el comentarista impactado.

El daño ocasionado por el pequeño dragón, que todos pensaban que no podría derrotar a un legendario, fue tan grave que dejo fuera de combate a Latios. Tobías tuvo que regresarlo a su pokéball, sorprendido por como ya le habían derrotado dos pokémon.

-lo admito, estoy sorprendido- dijo aquel hombre quien sacaba una nueva pokéball.

-si llegue hasta aquí, lo hice para ganar, no planeo irme de este estadio sin el trofeo de la liga- le respondió Ash con una determinación que dejaría a cualquiera intimidado.

Todos los espectadores estaban impactados, querían que saliese un nuevo pokémon y que ambos entrenadores dejasen se charlar.

-bueno, si tan seguro estas de eso… solo me quedan dos pokémon.

Todos en el estadio quedaron sorprendidos, Tobías solo tenía en su poder a cuatro pokémon, aunque claro que dos de ellos eran pokémon legendarios y así cualquiera no necesita de tener un equipo completo de seis pokémon.

-¡lucario ve!

Un pokémon que no era legendario, Ash respiro aliviado -_"aunque quien sabe y su ultimo pokémon también es legendario"_\- pensó el azabache.

-¡gible usa golpe roca!

-¡usa puño de hielo!

Los puños del pokémon de tipo acero se rodearon de una energía congelante, de una escarcha. Nada pudo hacer el pequeño dragón quien ya se encontraba agotado por la anterior batalla que había librado. Gible termino estrellándose contra los muros, con la mitad del cuerpo congelado.

-¡regresa gible!- exclamo Ash quien guardaba al dragoncito dentro de su pokéball.

El azabache saco una nueva pokéball, respiro hondo y la arrojo hacia el campo de batalla -¡heracross!- el pokémon de tipo bicho volvió a aparecer.

El cuerno de heracross comenzó a brillar, el pokémon se lanzó hacia lucario para asestarle un potente mega cuerno. Lucario empezó a generar dos báculos brillantes en forma de hueso que arrojo a heracross haciéndolo retroceder, pero no quedo ahí pues empezó a generar más y los lanzo ahora de una forma como para crear una pequeña jaula improvisada. Poco podía hacer heracross ante lucario, el pokémon estaba muy cansado.

-¡esfera aural!

Y ahí, sin poder hacer nada y aprisionado, heracross recibió de lleno el ataque dejándolo fuera de combate -hiciste un buen trabajo heracross- dijo Ash quien regresaba al pokémon a la pokéball.

Las cosas estaban parejas ahora, ambos entrenadores tenían tan solo dos pokémon.

-¡pika! ¡pika!

Ash volteo a ver a pikachu, en sus mejillas se notaba como una pequeña energía eléctrica era expulsada. El azabache comprendió el mensaje, el roedor eléctrico quería cobrárselas por todos sus amigos caídos.

-¡pikachu ve!

Apenas salió a la batalla una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica rodeo al roedor, lucario intento realizar la misma técnica que utilizo con heracross pero la velocidad a la que iba pikachu superaba por mucho a los ataques de lucario. Un potente destello nuevamente se apodero del lugar, pikachu había embestido a lucario con el ataque de tacleada de voltios.

Lucario retrocedido, el ataque fue demasiado potente, igualmente pikachu se le notaba algo cansado pues la energía que había liberado era tanta que a cualquier otro pokémon lo hubiera dejado noqueado.

-¡cola de acero!

La cola de pikachu empezó a obtener unos brillos plateados, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia lucario quien empezaba a rodear sus puños de escarcha.

-¡puño de hielo!- ordeno Tobías.

Pikachu logro esquivar con mucha facilidad el ataque de lucario quien termino golpeando el suelo y congelándolo a lo que pikachu aprovechando la oportunidad le dio un fuerte azote con su cola casi dejando al pokémon de acero fuera de combate.

-¡impactrueno!

Demostrando su poder, haciendo gala de haber sido el primer pokémon de Ash con quien entrena día y noche todos los días del año. Pikachu ataco con una potente descarga eléctrica que dejo fuera de combate a Lucario.

-¡BIEN HECHO PIKACHU!

Todos en el estadio empezaron a gritar por la emoción, Ash estaba haciendo polvo a Tobías que ya estaba usando solo pokémon "comunes" y se le había acabado los legendarios. Todos ya daban por ganador a Ash, el intimidante "doma legendarios" estaba por perder y tan solo pasaría como una anécdota amarga dentro de la liga Sinnoh.

-me sorprendes, eres el primero con el que logro sufrir tanto, y ese pikachu es demasiado fuerte.

-¡te lo dije Tobías! ¡de aquí no me voy con el título de campeón!

-eso lo veremos, aun me queda un pokémon ¿o ya lo olvidaste?- dijo Tobías enseñando la pokéball.

-¡envía lo que quieras! ¡pikachu se encargara de derrotarlo!

Tobías arrojo la pokéball hacia la arena, al momento de abrirse grandes llamaradas se originaron -¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE SEÑORES!- exclamo el comentarista al ver al último pokémon de Tobías. Todos en el estadio volvían a quedar impactados, Dawn y Brock tragaron saliva, Ash volvió a preocuparse.

-¡TOBIAS TIENE UN ULTIMO LEGENDARIO! ¡TOBIAS TIENE UN ENTEI!

Ash se dio unas cachetadas mentales, tenía que pensar y no intimidarse.

-¡entei usa llamarada!

Entei, uno de los perros legendarios, emitió un rugido que intimido a pikachu quien no pudo hacer nada ante el potente ataque que el legendario le había propinado.

-¡pikachu!- exclamo Ash quien se metía al campo para recoger a su pokémon mal herido.

De un solo ataque entei había derrotado al roedor, la preocupación de Ash volvió, aunque aún le quedaba un pokémon y planeaba obtener la victoria con ese último. El azabache acomodo a pikachu a su lado, estaba adolorido y no podía ni levantarse.

-bien, uno contra uno- dijo el entrenador sacando su última pokéball.

-sorpréndeme, hasta ahora lo has hecho bien.

Ash arrojo su última pokéball, al abrirse salió la imponente figura de un pokémon cuyas acciones se asemejaban al de un dragón alado quien daba un potente rugido.

-¡charizard! ¡Ash tenía un charizard!- grito una sorprendida Dawn.

Uno de los pokémon más fuertes del azabache había entrado en batalla, y será charizard quien defina la victoria o derrota del entrenador.

El pseudo dragón emprendió vuelo al mismo tiempo que entei se lanzaba hacia charizard con el cuerpo en llamas -¡cola dragón!- ordeno el azabache. La cola de charizard empezó a rodearse de un brillo turquesa y justo cuando entei estaba a punto de embestir a charizard, este le asesta un fuerte golpe con su cola haciéndolo retroceder hasta el suelo.

Todos en el estadio se quedaron sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, que charizard lograse hacer retroceder a entei fue digno de admirar. Aunque claro, ellos no sabían que charizard andaba en un duro entrenamiento constante y que se la tenía jurada a entei luego de unos hechos ocurridos años atrás en Johto, eventos relacionados con unown.

Las alas de charizard empezaron a brillar y este, aprovechando que entei había bajado la guardia, descendió desde los cielos con velocidad logrando asestarle un fuerte golpe que nuevamente hizo retroceder al pokémon.

-¡bien hecho charizard!- exclamo Ash luego de ver los frutos que dieron el hecho que su pokémon entrenase en Valle Charicifico.

-¡onda ígnea!

La temperatura aumento de golpe, ondas de fuego empezaron a expulsarse del cuerpo de entei. Charizard no podía escapar de ese ataque, las temperaturas eran demasiado extremas, incluso Ash se encontraba sudando a chorros por el calor que se había generado.

Entei empezó a acercar con mucha velocidad hacia charizard y sus grandes fauces estaban con un brillo purpura -¡toxico!- un gran mordisco fue lo que charizard recibió, pero uno en el cual el veneno entraba en su sistema.

-¡charizard! ¡no!- grito Ash, preocupado por su pokémon.

El pseudo dragón gimió de dolor, entei seguía aferrándose a él con fuerza a lo que los puños de charizard empezaron a rodearse de una energía eléctrica y asestándole un potente puñetazo logro zafarse del legendario para volver a emprender vuelo. Ash observo a su pokémon, se encontraba agotándose rápidamente por el efecto del veneno, luego observo a entei y vio que se encontraba paralizado por efecto secundario del puño de trueno de charizard.

-¡lanzallamas charizard!

-¡tú también entei! ¡lanzallamas!

Ambos pokémon expulsaron grandes llamaradas desde sus fauces, todo el terreno se llenó de fuego y nadie podía ver lo que ocurría ni siquiera Ash y Tobías. Pero de un momento a otro ocurrió algo inesperado, charizard se llevaba a entei hacia las alturas quien no podía hacer mucho debido a la parálisis. Charizard dio vueltas en el aire, formando un círculo perfecto mareando así a entei a quien arrojo con fuerza estrellándolo contra el suelo. El legendario había quedado fuera de la batalla.

La victoria era de Ash, todos gritaban su nombre en el estadio, había ganado la batalla contra Tobías, con eso el azabache había pasado ya a la final. Todos saltaban de sus asientos, la mejor batalla de la liga, algunos decían que era hasta de la historia de la región.

Un fuerte apretón de manos y la promesa de una revancha fue lo que dio como finalizada aquel encuentro. Todos los periodistas salieron al encuentro del azabache, muchos ya lo tildaban de campeón y otros querían su opinión sobre aquella batalla.

-disculpen pero tengo que prepararme para la final- dijo el chico quien buscaba una excusa para escapar del acoso de los periodistas y así poder encontrarse con sus amigos.

Dawn salto hacia él para abrazarlo, Brock lo levanto en peso, era gozo y alegría lo que acababa de suceder.

-disculpe joven Ketchum- dijo una trabajadora quien interrumpía la celebración -pero tiene unas llamadas- Ash se fue a atender las llamadas y mientras se libraba la otra ronda de semifinales el azabache conversaba con su madre, luego recibió una llamada de Misty y por ultimo May quien estaba con toda su familia.

Al final todos los pronósticos se hicieron realidad, Ash termino ganando la final en una batalla donde aplasto a su oponente sin dificultades. El azabache se hizo campeón de la liga y una nueva página se escribía en su vida.

Y así pasó el tiempo, y pasaron siete años de aquel gran evento, siete años desde que Ash Ketchum había logrado ganar la liga de Sinnoh. Nadie en el mundo podía olvidar como un entrenador de pueblo Paleta logro someter a un equipo compuesto por pokémon legendarios, el azabache ya ni podía estar tranquilo por la calle pues siempre lo detenían debido a que un ejército de fans lo perseguía a todos lados para pedirle una foto o algún autógrafo. Si bien eso le incomodaba un poco también le era grato pues eso era el significado del enorme reconocimiento que había adquirido luego de tantos años de lucha a base de sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Fueron siete años, siete años desde que el entrenador se despidió de su mejor amigo en aquella ruta, una ruta que era la culminación de una larguísima trayectoria que había iniciado años atrás cuando el azabache pisaba por primera vez el gimnasio de ciudad Plateada. Habían pasado tantos años, tantas amistades forjadas, un tiempo muy valioso que Ash siempre recordaba y atesoraba.

Pasaron siete años, siete años en los que el entrenador volvió a recorrer su región natal. Ash era el campeón de Sinnoh, pero él sabía que nada más había subido el primer escalón para llegar a esa cima que tanto ansiaba. Pero el azabache no estaría solo en aquella nueva aventura, pues a su lado se encontraría siempre contaba con sus grandes y leales amigos que lo acompañaban en esa nueva faceta.

Aquellos siete años, todo ese tiempo en la que ambos jóvenes recorrieron Kanto; El Archipiélago Naranja; Johto; Hoenn; nuevamente Sinnoh; y algunas otras regiones aledañas. Todo ese entrenamiento, todo ese esfuerzo que se traducía en victoria tras victoria, grandes hazañas dentro de torneos de altísimo prestigio internacional. Fueron siete largos años de trayectoria y de sacrificio que nos trae al presente. Ash Ketchum era ya toda una celebridad, un entrenador muy respetado a nivel mundial, era el primer y único asiático en hacer historia pues nadie más había logrado llegar al top diez de entrenadores. Aunque el azabache ahora se encontraba a otro nivel, nunca había olvidado de donde había salido. Ash siempre siguió siendo el mismo chico, ahora tenía fama, nunca se le había subido los humos a la cabeza y si llegase a suceder a su lado tenía a sus dos grandes amigos: Dawn y Brock, quien este último se unía regularmente a la aventura debido a sus clases en la escuela de medicina pokémon, que le hacían pisar tierra al instante.

Estamos en pleno torneo de confederaciones, la previa al torneo mundial que se realizaría en Unova al que los grandes campeones y equipos de todos los países se batirían a duelo para saber quién sería el que alzaría aquella tan ansiada copa.

Era aproximadamente las tres de la mañana; se estaba desarrollando las semifinales del torneo, que era una especie de campeonato relámpago donde los campeones de cada continente se batían a duelo, dentro del inmenso estadio de Lumiose en Kalos. Las calles se encontraban oscuras y los faroles iluminaban las veredas de piedra dentro del pequeño y apacible pueblo Nuvema ubicado al sur oeste de Unova, una región que por ciertos motivos históricos en muchos lugares del mundo se decía "visita Unova antes que Unova te visite".

Todo el mundo dentro del pueblo se encontraba durmiendo, todos menos un castaño de quince años que se encontraba a oscuras viendo aquel evento desde una pequeña televisión portátil que sostenía con sus manos. Había una muy tensa y complicadísima batalla que se libraba en las semifinales, pero eso no era todo lo que mantenía al castaño hipnotizado.

-¡pikachu! ¡usa placaje eléctrico!

Una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica empezó a rodear al roedor amarillo, el pokémon se abalanzó contra un gardevoir perteneciente a una mujer que irradiaba elegancia y belleza. La batalla solo se había reducido a eso, tan solo quedaban en el campo pikachu y gardevoir. El pronóstico era incierto, nadie podía asegurar si Ash Ketchum lograría pasar a las finales de aquel torneo. El pokémon de tipo psíquico empezó a rodearse de un aura violeta, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en una tonalidad roja que atemorizaría. Un potente rayo turquesa salió expulsado de gardevoir, como si fuese alguna especie de poderoso cañón, al mismo tiempo que pikachu ya estaba a pocos metros de su contrincante. Ese sería el último movimiento del combate, eso definiría quien sería el que pase a la siguiente ronda.

-¡BLACK!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, las luces se prendieron de golpe. El castaño salto por el susto, casi dándole un paro cardiaco.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES DESPIERTO?!- exclamo una mujer cuyo cabello eran de las mismas tonalidades que del chico.

-yo…- Black rápidamente intento dar alguna respuesta que le libre de aquel apuro pero su atención se desvió hacia un pequeño aparato que se encontraba en el suelo -¡no! ¡la televisión!- el chico se agacho a ver la pequeña máquina, el susto que le pego su madre hizo lanzar accidentalmente la televisión haciéndola estrellar contra el muro quedando está completamente destruida.

-¡TE DIJE QUE DUERMAS TEMPRANO! ¡MAÑANA TE ENTREGARAN TU PRIMER POKÉMON!

-si pero la profesora Juniper iba a traer los pokémon a la casa y…

-¡demonios Black eso no es excusa! ¡aunque sea era que te desveles estudiando y no viendo ese torneo!

De cierta forma su madre tenía razón, y Black lo sabía, mañana iniciaba su viaje y tenía que estar con todos los sentidos pues dejaba su hogar para enrumbarse hacia la aventura.

-mejor duérmete, en la mañana hablamos- respondió la señora, dándole una sonrisa a su hijo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-mamá tiene cambios de personalidad muy bruscos- dijo el joven mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Y NI PIENSES QUE TE COMPRARE OTRO TELEVISOR!- la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe asustando nuevamente al chico quien observaba rostro amenazante por parte de la señora, aunque el susto duro muy poco debido que casi al instante la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

El castaño apago las luces y se acostó a su cama, al final nunca supo quién había ganado aunque eso podía averiguarlo el siguiente día. Black comenzó a recordar las clases que tuvo en la academia pokémon, se acordó de los tres pokémon iniciales que Juniper daba a elegir, aunque claro que dependiendo del profesor y la zona los pokémon a elegir serian diferentes. Aún recordaba como un amigo suyo que se había mudado le había contado por video llamada que el profesor certificado de la zona le dio a escoger entre pansage; pansear y panpour.

Black no estaba seguro de a quien escogería, peor aún, sus amigos de la infancia Cheren y Bianca estarían con él y escogerían su pokémon inicial dejándole pocas probabilidades de escoger al que quisiera. Aunque claro, el castaño ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que él quería.

Al final Black se quedó dormido sumergido entre sus pensamientos, soñaba con snyvy; tepig y oshawott. Ni en sueños se ponía de acuerdo pues las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno se ponían sobre la mesa, llegando casi a una crisis existencial en pleno sueño, de un momento a otro aparecieron muchos mareep que el castaño comenzó a contar.

El inicio de la aventura iniciaba apenas saliese el sol, el castaño ya tenía en su dormitorio todo listo: una mochila de cartero color azul con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y un atuendo que consistía en una chaqueta azul, pantalones grisáceos, zapatos de color rojo con blanco y una camiseta negra. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba una gorra tricolor: roja, blanco y negro. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención de ese escritorio es que había también un pequeño juguete con la forma de un pikachu que vestía una gorra de color rojo y al costado en la pared había un poster autografiado de cierto azabache acompañado por un roedor eléctrico.

* * *

**Y así es como termina este prólogo, con un nuevo protagonista que admira a Ash y que perseguirá sus sueños por ser el mejor. La verdad es que me costó mucho escribir esto, estoy demasiado oxidado, en especial la batalla que fue lo que más difícil me resulto. Pero bueno, solo será cuestión de práctica para volver a escribir como antes escenas como esas.**

**Sé que BW es una historia que se divide en dos por eso es que este fic fusionara ambas historias, ya tengo todo planeado así que no piensen que sea una rara improvisación.**

**Decidí cambiar el final del anime, aquella derrota tan humillante con un rival sacado a última hora… ¡demonios esa era la liga del mostaza! Pero bueno, dejemos de llorar sobre la leche derramada que ahora tenemos a Black como nuevo protagonista, y no, no será un copy/paste del manga (quizás tome algún que otro elemento). Esto me recuerda el anime Best Wishes, la historia del juego tenía todo un enorme potencial y se prestaba para que sea un entrenador novato el protagonista, era como si el mismo juego le decía al anime "ya hagan un cambio".**

**En fin, es así como se da inicio a esta nueva historia y si les agrada pueden hacérmelo saber en los reviews que estaré respondiendo a cada uno.**

**Cuídense :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las antorchas se encontraban encendidas iluminando los largos, y solitarios, pasillos de un inmenso palacio. Una majestuosa e imponente edificación que se encontraba a oscuras y solo las habitaciones iluminadas por el fuego le daban cierta iluminación hacia el exterior. Solo unos pocos guardias, quienes vestían con un traje a mallas y túnicas grisáceas teniendo un aspecto similar al de los antiguos caballeros. El palacio se encontraba en una casi soledad absoluta, pareciese abandonado o eso era seria la impresión de cualquiera que entrase. **

**Dentro de un inmenso y lujoso salón se encontraban todos los que le daban vida al palacio. Un gran número de personas entre mujeres y hombres; jóvenes y ancianos, quienes vestían unos trajes que se asemejaban a armaduras, observaban como un joven de larga cabellera verde transitaba por el medio de la habitación. Aquel joven, alto, bestia con una larga túnica blanca y era acompañado por dos hermosas mujeres una de cabello rosado y la otra de cabello rubio.**

**-¡HERMANOS!- aquella voz, era una que inspiraba respeto pero también intimidación.**

**Aquella persona, un hombre de largos cabellos verdes pero de tonalidades claras, levantaba el brazo izquierdo y sostenía una corona de oro.**

**-¡HOY ES EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA ERA! ¡SE ABRE UNA NUEVA PÁGINA EN NUESTRA HISTORIA!**

**Todos los presentes observaban con atención a aquel sujeto, una persona cuya aura emanaba sabiduría y conocimiento. Aquellos miraban y escuchaban con gran admiración al hombre, su oratoria los mantenía hipnotizados.**

**-¡llevaremos la esperanza a cada rincón de Unova! ¡Los sueños de una sociedad justa e igualitaria serán cumplidos! ¡Con nosotros se descubrirá un nuevo paradigma que cambiaran los cimientos de este mundo!**

**Hubo una gran ovación por parte de los presentes, todos lanzaban sus vivas hacia su tan amado y respetado líder -¡AHORA! ¡ACERCATE HIJO DE HARMONIA!- exclamo aquel hombre.**

**El joven camino por una larga alfombra de color rojo, todos los presentes le ovacionaban y pétalos de rosas caían sobre él. La mirada vacía del peliverde, había una cierta indiferencia hacia los demás que estos no notaban. El chico cerró los ojos por unos instantes, recordó un lejano pasado en la que se veía el de niño en un bosque jugando con un darmanitan, varios woobat y un pequeño zorua.**

**-¡N! ¡ERES NUESTRO REY! ¡LLEVA A LA ORDEN PLASMA A LA GLORIA! ¡JUNTOS LOGREMOS NUESTRO OBJETIVO! ¡JUNTOS LOGREMOS LA LIBERACIÓN DE LOS POKÉMON!**

**Grandes ovaciones empezaron a apoderarse del lugar. N se había convertido en el nuevo rey, un gobernante de un futuro que muchos tenían fé que sería el ideal: regresar a los orígenes donde humano y pokémon trabajaban juntos codo a codo sin ser sometidos y usados como un mero entretenimiento y espectáculo de las masas. Un mundo que el nuevo rey lideraría con justicia y sabiduría.**

* * *

**Hola con todos :D la verdad es que estoy sorprendido con la aceptación que el fic esta teniendo (no me esperaba tanto ;-;) debo agradecerles por esto, son los mejores :,) **

**Para informarles que el fic tendrá un capítulo por semana, o cada quince días no se... también tengo responsabilidades pero haré lo posible por ser constante en la historia. A no ser que consiga trabajo que me consuma bastante tiempo ahí si habrá una demora en los episodios, esperemos que logre trabajar para el estado porque ahí hasta en la oficina puedo ver pelis sin que me molesten :u **

**Mejor dejémonos de tanto bla bla bla y comencemos con el capítulo porque luego de leer el prologo estarán preguntándose como comenzara la historia de este nuevo protagonista.**

* * *

Pokémon Rebirth: Black & White

-STAGE 01-

La mañana era fresca aquel día, la primavera había dado inicio en Unova. El sol había salido hace poco bañando con sus rayos al pequeño Nuvema. Los niños salían de la mano con sus padres para ser dejados en el jardín de niños o tan solo para pasear y jugar en los parques, algunas señoras se alistaban para realizar las compras del día y una bandada de pidove sobrevolaba el pueblo mientras que algunos patrat; herdier; watchog; scraggy; lillipup y audino curioseaban por aquellas calles de piedra. Eran pokémon salvajes que salían de sus madrigueras ubicadas en la ruta 01 quienes les gustaba ver e interactuar con los humanos en especial a los niños pues con ellos jugaban y se divertían llegando al punto que en algunas ocasiones terminan yéndose con ellos teniendo así un nuevo hogar y una nueva familia.

Nuvema es un pueblo de pocos habitantes, las viviendas de madera no pasaban de los dos pisos y prácticamente había uno o dos árboles al frente de cada vivienda. De entre todas esas edificaciones, de viviendas y pequeños comercios, había un edificio que resaltaba en todo el pueblo: Un gran edificio de tejado rojo. El laboratorio perteneciente a la profesora Aurea Juniper. Aunque en realidad el laboratorio le pertenecía a Cedric Juniper, pero como este es el padre de Aurea, todo quedaba en familia y ella se dedica a continuar con el trabajo del señor.

-que agradable día- se dijo la profesora quien caminaba por las calles cargando un pequeño paquete.

Según las reglas de la Federación Pokémon de Unova, también conocida como la FEDPU, ese era el día en que los profesores certificados otorgaban sus pokémon iniciales a los entrenadores novatos. De acuerdo a los estatutos los tres mejores estudiantes de las diferentes academias ubicadas en los diferentes pueblos y ciudades, también con un requisito de edad mínima, recibirían su primer pokémon para la aventura; un evento que se da a inicios y a mediados del año. Y ese era el momento, la profesora Juniper estaba por entregar a nuevos entrenadores sus respectivos pokémon. Aunque esa era una ocasión algo singular debido a que la amistad y cercanías que existe con las familias de dos de los nuevos entrenadores con la profesora es que hubo un rompimiento en el protocolo.

-Arceus santo que estas en los cielos... aunque…- se empezó a decir el joven luego de darse cuenta de algo -si Giratina tiene un mundo distorsión… ¿Arceus tiene el mundo ajuste?- se preguntó el castaño quien empezaba a filosofar sobre las grandes deidades.

-¡BLACK DEJA DE PEDIR EL FAVOR DIVINO!- le grito su madre desde la cocina.

El muchacho dio un salto por el susto, el joven no pensaba que la señora le hubiese escuchado desde tan lejos. Cuando el castaño recupero la compostura miro a su escritorio, sus cosas ya estaban listas y ese mismo día partiría a su nueva aventura. Observo su tarjeta de identificación que lo certificaba como entrenador pokémon, cosa que le serviría de mucha ayuda porque sin esa tarjeta no podría ir a los centros pokémon a pedir alguna habitación para pasar la noche.

Miro directo a la ventana y observo a la profesora Juniper alejarse -entonces ya dejo a los pokémon- se dijo el castaño.

Black se sentó en el escritorio, tenía ojeras, no había dormido muy bien durante la noche pues no se decidía a que pokémon escogería -aunque… tendría que negociar con ellos- se dijo al recordar que sus dos mejores amigos también escogerían a sus pokémon, aunque para ese punto ya le daba igual todo y se había dicho que dependiendo de las circunstancias que se den se decidiría a última hora quien sería su compañero.

Pasaron los minutos y Black ordenaba algunas de sus pertenencias antes de partir a la aventura; tomo su maleta y el muchacho, que vestía ahora su chaqueta azul junto a sus pantalones grisáceos y tenía ya colocada su gorra roja en la cabeza, bajo bajaba al vestíbulo de su vivienda. Ahí se encontraba su madre, acompañada de su stoutland, quien siempre le acompañaba a todas partes.

-ya regreso, iré a hacer algunas compras- comento la castaña para luego retirarse de la vivienda junto al can.

Black miro hacia el sofá, ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes de la misma edad del castaño: un chico de gafas y cabello negro junto a una hermosa rubia de gorra verde.

-¡Cheren, Bianca! ¡¿están listos?!- exclamo el adolescente, emocionado pues en la mesa que estaba al centro de la habitación se encontraba el paquete con los pokémon.

-¡claro! ¡ayer no pude dormir!- exclamo el pelinegro.

-¡igual yo!- le respondió el castaño.

-bueno… yo no estoy segura de…

-¿de que no estas segura?- le pregunto Black a su amiga quien la veía con un rostro que emanaba nerviosismo.

-no… se…- fue la respuesta de la rubia quien recordaba una frase en su cabeza "no te iras de viaje" una y otra ves, el nerviosismo y la preocupación la consumían.

-¡quita esa mala cara!- exclamo el castaño mientras abría el paquete.

-¡si! ¡tienes razón!- le respondió Bianca un poco más calmada.

Dentro del paquete habían tres pokéball, los tres adolescentes se acercaron con mucho cuidado para poder observarlas -¿ya saben a quién escogerán?- pregunto la rubia.

-es la casa de Black, que él escoja primero.

-para serles sincero… aun no me decido.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, el rostro de aquellos jóvenes era el reflejo de una duda constante, ¿quién sería su compañero de aventuras? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de los tres.

Todo ese silencio se terminó cuando Black tomo del paquete las tres pokéball -¡mejor que todo esto lo decidan ellos!- exclamo para luego lanzar al aire las tres esferas de las que salieron tres pokémon: snivy, tepig y oshawott. La expresión de los tres chicos fue de asombro, en su delante se encontraba al futuro compañero de cada uno.

Aunque ellos y habían visto a esos tres pokémon antes: en afiches y una vez cuando fueron al laboratorio con todos sus compañeros de la academia pokémon para una visita guiada. Esta vez era completamente diferente.

La mezcla entre el nerviosismo y la emoción se apoderaban del trio, en ese instante serían los mismos pokémon quienes tendría que elegir con quienes se irían pues los entrenadores no estaban seguros de a quien escoger. Se podría decir que era una cuestión de azar.

Aunque también había una clara muestra de emoción por parte de cada joven que ahí se encontraba, todo este tiempo pasando prueba tras prueba en la academia pokémon habían dado sus frutos. Los tres adolescentes se encontraban más que satisfechos de tan solo ver a los pokémon, y pronto por fin saldrían hacia una larga travesía.

-¡SE VEN TAN LINDOS!- el silencio se vio interrumpido ante los chillidos de Bianca.

De ese grupo la que más mostraba su emoción era Bianca, o eso era lo que parecía, en sus ojos se notaba una expresión de niña que abría un regalo de navidad. Que importaban los problemas que tenía en esos momentos, ese era un momento mágico para ella y quería aprovecharlo al máximo -¡ERES TAN ADORABLE!- volvió a chillar pero esta vez acariciando bruscamente como si de un juguete se tratase a tepig.

Esa acción incomodo a los dos chicos, no por el hecho que habían acordado que los pokémon serían quienes decidieran, en el rostro del pequeño cerdo ígneo se notaba cierta incomodidad por el trato de la rubia.

-eh… Bianca…- dijo Cheren en un intento por tranquilizar a su amiga.

Tepig no lo tolero más -¡TEP!- unas pequeñas brasas salieron desde los orificios de la nariz del pequeño cerdo.

-¡AH!

Bianca, retrocediendo asustada, tropezó con una alfombra cayendo de trasero sobre una pequeña mesa de madera partiéndola a la mitad. Black quedo en shock, el cuerpo le temblaba y estaba sudando frio por lo ocurrido.

¡PAM!

Antes siquiera que el castaño pudiese reclamar por lo que había pasado snivy se encontraba en plena batalla con tepig, azotándolo salvajemente mientras que el pobre cerdito se intentaba defender con unas débiles brazas. Sucede que en el momento que tepig intento alejar a Bianca con sus brazas, el poder de aquel ataque fue tal que retrocedió por la fuerza que había ejercido empujando accidentalmente a snivy en el proceso.

Un pequeño porta retrato quedo hecho añicos, un florero salió volando estrellándose contra el muro y los sofás -¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETÉNGANSE!- exclamo un desesperado Black poniéndose en medio de la pelea, pero fue en vano porque termino siendo golpeado y arrojado contra Cheren quienes cayeron al piso.

Toda la sala de estar de la vivienda se había convertido en un campo de guerra. Tepig y snivy luchaban sin importarles nada mientras que oshawott se encontraba escondido, atemorizado, detrás de unas cajas. Fue en una de esas que uno de las brasas quemaron accidentalmente aquellas cajas donde oshawott y también de forma accidental, tepig por intentar esquivar los ataques de snivy, un latigazo golpeo brutalmente a la pequeña nutria. Aquella expresión de miedo cambio a una de ira, oshawott saco la concha que tenía en el abdomen al mismo tiempo que un aura de color celeste le rodeaba y tomando una forma similar al de una espada.

Si ya era una situación complicada, la de tepig y snivy luchando entre ellos destrozando la vivienda, la entrada de oshawott al campo de batalla empeoro las cosas.

-¡NI SI QUIERA COMENZAMOS EL VIAJE Y YA ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS!- grito el castaño al ver su casa destruida.

Cheren y Bianca se encontraban aturdidos, al momento que trataron de detener la batalla recibieron de forma directa los ataques de los iniciales dejando a ambos adolescentes en una esquina sin poder levantarse debido al dolor que sentían en el cuerpo.

Todo está destruido: los retratos hechos añicos, las cortinas chamuscadas, platos regados en el suelo, una mesa partida a la mitad y los maceteros que tenían plantas que adornaban el salón estaban destruidos.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?!

Black empezó a sudar frio, a Bianca y a Cheren se le quito el aturdimiento de golpe al escuchar aquella voz.

-eh… mamá…- dijo un asustado Black.

La mujer castaña se le notaba furiosa, a su lado un imponente stoutland atemorizaba a los jóvenes. A la memoria de los jóvenes llegaron pequeños flashback recordando como stoutland los perseguía enojado cada que hacían alguna travesura de niños. También cuando el can se batió a duelo con un gigantesco beartic que se había extraviado y los perseguía, el can salió victorioso sin esfuerzo aquel día. Sabiendo de lo que era capaz ese pokémon, ¿Qué era lo que les esperaba por la destrucción de media vivienda?

-¡ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!

El potente rugido se escuchó incluso el algunas casas aledañas, los tres iniciales quedaron atemorizados que la batalla termino de golpe y cada uno termino detrás de cada joven con la intensión de protegerse del amenazador pokémon.

-la profesora les espera- dijo la madre del castaño.

En su mirada se notaba el fastidio y el enojo, y como no estarlo si acababa de encontrar su vivienda completamente destrozada.

-ehh… ¡SI SEÑORA!- exclamo Bianca quien se levantó del piso y tomando a tepig salió huyendo de la casa aterrada pues conocía muy bien el carácter de aquella señora.

-¡ESPÉRAME!- grito Cheren quien tomaba a snivy y corría tras Bianca.

En la habitación aún se encontraba Black, el castaño se encontraba sentado en el piso y algo adolorido, detrás suyo estaba oshawott quien salía poco a poco para ver si las cosas se habían calmado.

-este…- Black lo sabía, sabía que estaba en problemas y aun no sabía que decir para salir vivo de esa situación.

Aun no comenzaba su viaje y ya se encontraba en bastantes problemas, escoger su pokémon inicial fue muchísimo más problemático de lo que tenía previsto. La cabeza de Black parecía una calculadora, procesaba todo para pensar en algo con lo que librarse.

La mujer solo atino a dar un suspiro, eso sorprendió muchísimo al castaño quien se esperaba alguna reprimenda.

-que puedo decir- dijo la señora.

La mujer empezó a caminar por la habitación hasta llegar al sofá y sentarse, ella traía una bolsa de papel color azul con detalles negros.

-recuerdo cuando viaje, no habían tantas complicaciones y usábamos los bonguri como pokéball…

Black estaba anonadado, en una situación normal al castaño lo hubieran castigado pero esa ocasión era diferente. Más aun, era bastante raro que su madre le contase su vida algo que casi nunca ocurría. Oh bueno, eso era lo que recordaba y aunque era bastante niño para esas épocas aún tiene pequeñas estelas de su madre siendo muy jovial y alegre antes de que su padre los dejara, que por cierto poco por no decir nulos recuerdos tiene Black de aquel hombre.

-…al final los hijos siempre dejan el lugar que los vio crecer- comento la madre quien sacaba una caja de aquella bolsa de papel -te lo iba a dar el día de tu cumpleaños pero no sé si estarás en casa para cuando eso ocurra- continuo al mismo tiempo que le daba una caja de colores azul y negro.

-espera… ¿acaso es…?

-sí, espero que te guste- le respondió la señora con una sonrisa.

El castaño abrió la caja mientras que oshawott se acercaba para curiosear lo que la mujer le había dado a su hijo -¡un videomisor!- exclamo el chico con mucho entusiasmo mientras se ponía el artefacto, negro en su mayoría pero con detalles azules, en la muñeca.

-¡muchas gracias mamá!

Black salto para abrazar a su madre, oshawott igual repitió la acción saltando hacia la pierna de la señora para abrazarla. Stoutland se acercó a la escena de afecto, el can traía encima la maleta del castaño.

-te deseo un buen viaje- comento la señora mientras el chico terminaba de colocarse la maleta.

Hubo una última despedida entre madre e hijo, luego de eso el castaño se acomodó la gorra y salió junto con oshawott en el hombro hacia el laboratorio de la profesora Juniper dejando sola a la señora quien se encontraba llamando a la aseguradora para arreglar su vivienda.

El castaño volteo y observo por última vez su casa, en sus hombros estaba oshawott quien rápidamente se había encariñado con el muchacho, Black suspiro -cuando regresemos a casa lo haremos con el trofeo de la liga- dijo el adolescente con mucha determinación.

No paso mucho para que Black llegase al laboratorio, dentro se encontraban sus dos amigos quienes lo esperaban. La profesora había salido, eso era lo que uno de los asistentes les había comentado y lo único que les quedaba era esperar. Pasaron los minutos y Bianca jugaba con su tepig, Cheren miraba un mapa de Unova que traía consigo y Black le daba una hojeada a los libros que había en la biblioteca.

-¡Sean bienvenidos! ¡Jóvenes promesas!- exclamo una castaña quien ingresaba al edificio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡déjenme presentarme! ¡soy la…!

-disculpe profesora pero nosotros la conocemos desde muy niños, hasta va a mi casa a conversar con mis padres- interrumpió Cheren.

-era el protocolo- fue la respuesta de la fastidiada científica a quien no la dejaron seguir con la presentación que realizaba cada que tres nuevos entrenadores llegaban a su laboratorio -en fin, veo que ya escogieron sus respectivos pokémon- comento al ver a cada uno de los adolescentes acompañados por sus pokémon iniciales.

-en realidad ellos nos escogieron… es una historia muy larga de contar…- respondió Black con una expresión algo rara al recordar como su casa termino destruida por culpa de esos tres pequeños.

La profesora no entendía muy bien que es lo que el castaño quería decir, por lo que opto mejor acercarse a su escritorio y tomar tres artefactos tecnológicos negros que tenían el dibujo de una pokéball roja -tenía un discurso preparado para esto… iré al grano por esta vez- dijo mientras le daba a cada uno de los entrenadores aquellas maquinas.

-esa es la pokédex, una enciclopedia donde podrán ver todos los datos de los pokémon que vayan conociendo a lo largo de su aventura.

Había felicidad en el rostro de los jóvenes, ellos estaban demasiado emocionados pues ese día su aventura estaría por comenzar. La alegría de ellos le hizo recordar a Juniper cuando paso por lo mismo que aquellos chicos están viviendo -solo les deseo mucha suerte, tengan cuidado pues ese es un mundo hostil y nunca sabrán que es con lo que se encontraran allá afuera- los tres chicos agradecieron aquello, tomaron sus cosas y cruzaron la puerta rumbo hacia una aventura.

Juniper los miraba con envidia pues deseaba regresar a esas épocas, donde la vida era un poco más sencilla y no tenia de que preocuparse más que ir de pueblo en pueblo -qué tiempos aquellos- se dijo para luego volver a trabajar.

Pasaron algunas horas, en el laboratorio los ayudantes de Juniper se encontraban ordenando papeles y sacando información de los libros que había, la profesora por otro lado se encontraba haciendo una llamada. El ambiente laboral se interrumpió cuando la puerta principal se abrió violentamente.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!- grito un hombre de cabellos rubios y bigote del mismo color.

Todos en el laboratorio quedaron sorprendidos, ninguno se esperaba aquella irrupción por parte de aquel sujeto.

La profesora corto con su llamada -¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- pregunto Juniper, enfadada por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Mi hija! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

La profesora se quedó observando al hombre durante unos segundos -¿usted es el padre de Bianca?- pregunto.

-¡sí! ¡¿A dónde se fue mi hija?!

La profesora se sentó en el escritorio, miro al hombre y solo le atino a responder "salieron como hace cinco horas, ni idea de donde podrían estar". Aquel sujeto salió disparado del lugar, todos los asistentes del laboratorio seguían impactados por lo que había ocurrido.

-profesora…- dijo uno de los asistentes.

-ayer Bianca vino a verme, me dijo que su padre estaba en contra de que iniciase un viaje- Juniper recordó cómo es que la rubia le había visitado a altas horas de la noche _-"¿habré hecho lo correcto?"-_ se preguntó en sus pensamientos luego de acordarse como le dijo a Bianca que haga lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Ella no sabía el porque es que ese señor no quería que su hija inicie su aventura como lo hacían muchos otros jóvenes a su edad, quizás el hombre era muy sobreprotector o alguna otra cosa eran las posibilidades que Juniper barajeaba. Pero lo que la joven profesora no sabía era que el padre de Bianca estaba demasiado preocupado luego de leer en los periódicos que en la parte oeste de Unova unos sujetos de trajes negros, que les cubrían los rostros hasta la mitad, estaban cometiendo una serie de crímenes y el miedo que tenía por su hija en las posibilidades que se encuentre con ellos estaba muy latente.

* * *

**Y así es como termina este capítulo, que técnicamente seria el primero porque el anterior fue el prologo reescribiendo el final de DP... y antes de que me lo pregunten Ash si va a aparecer... pues si, él aparecerá y sera en el momento menos pensado. **

**Y como dije en el anterior capítulo, es hora de responder a los comentarios.**

**WerewolfMazuko117: Pues si mi amigo, muchísimo tiempo que ni me acordaba cual era el usuario y contraseña de esta cuenta, tengo muchas cosas preparadas e ideadas para este fic pues no solo abarcare la historia de BW, fusionare la historia de ambos juegos de la quinta generación y muy posiblemente haga algún que otro guiño al anime (aunque lo dudo porque Best Wishes lo odie con toda mi alma).**

**FireAkai15: Como que peruano opresor :v digo... ehm... tuve que hacerle un sacrificio a giratina para poder hacer la pelea XD desde ahora me enfocare mas en el tema psicológico de los personajes y un poco menos en los escenarios (demonios que mi hermana estudia psicologia así que tengo para explotar eso) Black no sera el, como tu dices "toca pelotas del manga", este sera bien diferente al del manga. Seamos sinceros, ese prota es irritable, es como si a Ash lo hubieran flanderizado. No niego que tenga un desarrollo y que el personaje va madurando en cierta forma... en fin, solo diré que este Black si va a ser diferente al del manga, quizás uno que otro guiño al manga pero sera mínimo. Y no, no habrá alguna cancelación este fic tendra su final épico :3 **

**Peanut2196: Eres la primera a la que leo que dice que se descuadra con las batallas XD en este caso la batalla de Ash si debió tener una estrategia, ya desde este punto serán batallas mas sencillas hasta llegar a batallas mucho mas complejas porque hay que recordar que esta es la historia de un novato que se abre camino para llegar a ser alguien con mucha experiencia y habilidad. Te juro que iba a poner a Paul, pero luego desistí porque tengo algo planeado para él en esta historia. **

**alexis12091996: Si, desaparecí y volví :0 usted tranquilo que la historia de Black esta en buenas manos :)**

**Arturodejesus123: Oooohh me pregunto que recuerdos te traeré :3 aunque en mi caso esas épocas fueron demasiado sad para mi ;-; y gracias por decir eso de la historia, se que te encantara y las cosas que tengo planeadas seran increibles :D **

**Esos fueron todos los comentarios, enserio muchas gracias por el apoyo que me están brindando, son geniales todos ustedes ;-; **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio, cuídense y disfruten :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon Rebirth: Black & White

-STAGE 02-

Los grandes y frondosos árboles daban una increíble sombra a la ruta 1, las bandadas de pidove sobrevolaban la zona y muchos pokémon de tipo insecto se encontraban descansando entre las ramas de los árboles. Los pokémon salvajes de la zona vivían su día a día: tomando agua del rio, cuidando a sus crías, etc.

-¡ESTO ES MUY DIFÍCIL!

Todos los pokémon de la zona huyeron despavoridos por los gritos, los tipo volador emprendieron vuelo y los otros que se encontraban en el suelo y en las copas de los árboles se alejaban del lugar lo más rápido posible. En el césped había varias pokéball, estas se encontraban abiertas, un lillipup se alejaba a toda velocidad.

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO TE VAYAS!- gritaba la rubia, dramatizando y exagerando la situación, al ver como el pequeño can no fue capturado por su pokéball.

Bianca estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, ella cruzada de piernas sentada en el césped y tepig a su lado quien intentaba consolar a su entrenadora. Black y Cheren miraban el teatro que realizaba la rubia, ella llegaba siempre a exagerar las cosas. Aunque esta vez quizás y no era tanto drama lo que Bianca hacía. Ambos adolescentes recordaron su época, no tan lejana, en la academia pokémon. La rubia no era tan hábil que digamos, los problemas y dificultades eran pan de cada día con ella. De no haber sido por la fuerte amistad entre ellos, Bianca no hubiera podido resaltar y haber llegado hasta donde está ahora. Aunque la rubia sabía algo, desde ese instante tenía que vérselas por sí misma y eso la aterraba.

-capturar pokémon es algo sencillo- dijo Cheren quien empezaba a sacar una pokéball vacía desde sus pertenencias.

-por casualidad, ¿alguna vez te mediste la vista?- pregunto Black -porque para que falles tanto en lanzar la pokéball…- continuo el castaño quien pensaba que la mala puntería de su amiga se debía a problemas de vista.

Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, los tres entrenadores miraron con atención. Una pequeña ave de color gris salió salió de la vegetación a lo que Black se puso manos a la obra -¡oshawott usa concha filo!- sin pensarlo dos veces la pequeña nutria se lanzó hacia el ataque sacando su concha del abdomen para empezar con la batalla.

Un golpe directo fue lo que recibió pidove en ese momento, dejándolo casi inconsciente -¡luego que lo debilitas le lanzas la pokéball!- y así fue, Black arrojo la esfera capturando al felino.

-¡GENIAL! ¡TU PRIMERA CAPTURA!- exclamaba Bianca con brillo en los ojos.

Pero la alegría duro poco pues la pokéball se abrió liberando al pokémon.

-¡oye no!- grito Black furioso por la fallida captura de pidove.

El ave empezó a volar metiéndose al bosque a lo que el adolescente salió en su búsqueda -¡no te me escaparas tan fácilmente!- siguió gritando Black mientras que Bianca y Cheren observaban como el castaño se perdía entre los árboles.

-a veces tienes que asegurarte que estén completamente debilitados- comento el pelinegro.

Dentro del bosque el castaño solo encontraba árboles y arbustos, ningún pokémon a la vista, soledad absoluta. Black y oshawott miraron a su alrededor -¡demonios!- se dijo el chico -¡¿cómo se me pudo haber escapado?!- el castaño se sentía fastidiado por lo que paso, un error como ese le hubiera costado demasiado caro dentro de la academia a la cual asistió.

El chico se disponía a irse pero algo lo detuvo, unos arbustos empezaron a moverse -¡te encontré!- exclamo Black quien sacaba una pokéball y la concha de oshawott empezaba a tomar la forma de una espada.

-¡¿qué?!- el chico quedo impactado al ver que pokémon salía de los arbustos.

Un pequeño zorro de un color negro grisáceo acababa de aparecer, se le notaba desorientado y muy asustado, su aspecto físico era deplorable y se notaba que no había comido en días.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Black quien se arrodillaba para estar a la altura del pequeño zorro, cosa que espanto a zorua quien respondió escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

El adolescente saco la pokédex -así que zorua- se dijo mientras que oshawott se acercaba al asustado zorro.

Se notaba en el pokémon un claro cansancio, las ojeras y una complicación para respirar. El chico se acercaba de a pocos, se veía la expresión de miedo en el pequeño zorro que se alejaba por cada paso que el entrenador daba. Pero todo eso se terminó cuando zorua colapso en el suelo.

-¡NO!- exclamo el castaño preocupado por lo ocurrido y acercándose a zorua.

El sol estaba por ocultarse, las sombras se hacían cada vez más presentes en el bosque. Cheren se encontraba con snivy y con un pequeño felino purpura que había capturado recién, por su parte Bianca se encontraba jugando con su tepig y con el lillipup que tanto le había costado atrapar.

-¿a dónde se habrá ido Black?- se preguntaba el pelinegro.

-conociéndolo no descansara hasta atrapar a ese pidove- le respondió la rubia.

-él siempre fue tan…

-¡CHICOS!

La voz del castaño interrumpió la conversación, los dos adolescentes miraron y observaron a Black corriendo hacia ellos y cargando a un pequeño zorro entre brazos.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- grito asustada Bianca al ver al pequeño pokémon.

-lo encontré en el bosque, estaba perdido y muy debilitado.

-¡rápido! ¡hay que encargarnos de él antes de que sea tarde!

Luego de lo dicho por Cheren el trio, y sus pokémon, pusieron al zorua en unas sábanas al lado del fuego mientras que Black le empezaba a curar sus heridas y Bianca junto a Cheren le apoyaban buscando bayas y preparando algunos remedios naturales para aliviar el dolor. La noche había caído y los entrenadores se encontraban rodeando la fogata, Black tenia a zorua en brazos este descansaba.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- preguntaba la rubia.

-lo encontré desorientado, estaba golpeado… creo que lo dejaron abandonado en el bosque.

Lo dicho por el castaño impresiono a Bianca quien tenía abierto los ojos como si un par de platos se tratasen -¡¿pero quién haría algo como eso?!- pregunto la rubia, con un claro enojo en sus palabras.

-existen algunos entrenadores que liberan a sus pokémon por considerarlos débiles, quizás eso fue lo que paso con zorua- respondió Cheren.

-mañana llegaremos a Accumula, ahí que zorua descanse en el centro pokémon… luego no se…

Black estaba preocupado por el pequeño zorro, si era de alguien y este lo había abandonado entonces lo ideal sería que este con otros pokémon donde pueda relacionarse y de a pocos olvidar todo lo malo por lo que había pasado.

El frio se sentía cada vez más en el ambiente, los entrenadores seguían frente al fuego calentándose mientras que sus respectivos pokémon se encontraban descansando todos juntos. Zorua empezó a moverse, el pokémon daba los primeros signos de haberse recuperado.

-ya estas mejor- dijo el muchacho al ver al pokémon despertarse.

Black tomo unas bayas y empezó a darle de comer a zorua, este aceptaba y se acurrucaba entre las mantas que le cubrían.

-mañana en Accumula nos separaremos- dijo Cheren quien interrumpió con el silencio.

-si…- respondió la rubia, se notaba cierta tristeza en lo que el pelinegro decía.

-cada uno ira por su cuenta a cumplir sus objetivos, solo cuando lo hayamos hecho nos volveremos a reunir como ahora- continuo Black, recordando que ese acuerdo lo habían hecho los tres jóvenes un día antes de recibir sus pokémon iniciales.

Esa noche nadie durmió, se optó por seguir el camino hasta llegar a la ciudad. Si bien zorua había mejorado, este seguía grave y todos los primeros auxilios que los chicos habían aprendido ya de nada servía. En poco tiempo llegaron a la ciudad, le dejaron al pokémon con la enfermera quien lo envió a emergencias para que este pueda ser rehabilitado. Habrá pasado una hora, era de madrugada y los chicos se encontraban en el centro pokémon esperando por el pequeño zorro.

-¿creen que ya esté mejor?- pregunto la rubia, preocupada.

-eso espero, lo encontré todo lastimado y a duras penas podía moverse- le respondió el castaño.

Fue en eso que las puertas se abrieron, una enfermera salía acompañado del pequeño zorro -zorua ya se encuentra en excelentes condiciones- comento la joven mujer quien esbozaba una sonrisa.

En efecto, el pokémon ya se encontraba en perfecto estado. Zorua corría y saltaba, se encontraba feliz y empezaba a rodear al trio.

-¡queeeeeee!- la rubia quedo helada al ver como de un momento a otro el zorro se había transformado en ella.

-WOW- exclamo Cheren, sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Rápidamente Black saco la pokédex para saber qué era lo que ocurría, al mismo tiempo que zorua transformado en Bianca imitaba todas las expresiones que hacia la rubia.

-es la habilidad ilusión- comento la enfermera a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos -por favor a la próxima tengan más cuidado con él- continuo la mujer.

-en realidad lo encontramos en el bosque, estaba perdido y se le notaba muy demacrado- respondió Black.

-oh entiendo, lo que dice el protocolo es que pasaría a adopción y se quedaría con los otros pokémon que tenemos aquí.

La ilusión del pequeño zorro acabo, volvió a su forma original luego de escuchar lo que la enfermera había dicho -ven pequeño- zorua agacho un poco la cabeza, este siguió a la enfermera quien le llevaría a una zona donde habían muchos pokémon abandonados que se encontraban durmiendo debido a las altas horas de la madrugada, cuando lo normal es que ellos estén jugando o divirtiéndose entre ellos. El pequeño zorro se hecho a dormir al costado de un blitzle.

Y así fue como es que la mañana llego, Cheren y Bianca habían optado por irse debido a que el primero quería hacer investigaciones sobre los pokémon antes de iniciar su travesía en los gimnasios aunque fue la rubia quien era la más insistente en eso, como si quisiera apurar todo para salir del pueblo lo más antes posible.

El castaño quería descansar un poco antes de iniciar con su viaje a la ciudad de Straiton donde tendría su primera batalla de gimnasio, se encontraba en una mesa en la que estaba una pokéball en la que adentro se encontraba oshawott.

-disculpe joven Black, pero zorua no se adapta a sus nuevos compañeros- dijo una enfermera quien traía al pequeño zorro encima de una mesita metálica con ruedas.

-¿eh?

-no quiere estar con los otros pokémon.

Black observo al pequeño zorro, este lo miraba mientras le movía la cola.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

-yo me hare cargo- respondió el chico al mismo tiempo que zorua saltaba hacia la mesa donde estaba la pokéball.

La enfermera paso a retirarse -¿qué pasa amigo? ¿no te acostumbras?- pregunto el castaño mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

Fue en ese momento que Black miro por la ventana del centro pokémon, poso su mirada hacia la plaza principal y noto a una muchedumbre reunida -quizás son de los tantos anuncios que hay por el torneo mundial- se dijo el castaño. Desde que Unova fue la elegida como la sede del torneo por todo el territorio habían comisiones que se encargaban de dar información sobre dicho evento haciendo invitaciones para que vayan a la ciudad de Driftveil para presenciar tal grandioso espectáculo. Pero, antes de que continuara con sus actividades, algo noto que le llamo la atención.

Sin previo aviso zorua salto de la mesa -¡oye espera!- exclamo el castaño quien tomaba la pokéball y sus pertenencias para perseguir al pequeño zorro.

Una gran cantidad de estandartes, que tenían bordados un escudo con una "P" dibujada, siendo sujetada por varias personas que traían trajes que se asemejaban a armaduras medievales era lo que había en dicha plazuela.

Fue zorua quien llego primero al lugar, el castaño le siguió. El joven estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero noto que zorua se encontraba furioso y gruñía al ver a aquellos misteriosos sujetos. Back observo a aquellos hombres con más detalle, le pareció algo ridículo su vestimenta, luego miro hacia el centro y vio un estrado improvisado al que subía un hombre alto de larga cabellera verde que vestía una especie de túnica bicolor azul y amarilla dividida en dos secciones con extraños símbolos con forma de ojos. Con el visor que tenía en el ojo derecho pareciese que obtenía datos de todos los presentes, esa era la impresión de algunos.

-buenos días con todos, gente de Accumula- la gruesa voz de aquel intimido a todos los presentes, emitía un aura que imponía respeto y todos empezaron a oír con mucha atención lo que el hombre estaba a punto de decir.

-primero déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Ghetsis.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, todos se preguntaban qué era lo que aquel hombre estaba por decir al mismo tiempo que zorua seguía mirando con furia a aquellos sujetos, en especial a Ghetsis quien le gruñía.

-hoy día quisiera compartir con todos ustedes un mensaje, un regalo, unas palabras que desde hoy día resonaran a lo largo de toda Unova. Hoy, más que darles un discurso, quisiera pedirles algo… pedirles la liberación de los pokémon.

Todos quedaron anonadados con lo que Ghetsis acababa de decir, las personas de la multitud empezaron a mirarse entre sí, habían murmullos, la gente comentaba por lo bajo y algunas miraban a sus pokémon.

-suena raro, lo sé, nosotros los humanos coexistimos junto a los pokémon como compañeros, y, como tales, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros pero… ¿alguna vez se han preguntado si eso es cierto? ¿han pensado alguna vez de que solo los humanos creemos eso?

El ambiente cambio, todos ahora miraban a sus pokémon o a sus pokéball. Las personas se sentían muy confusas por las palabras de Ghetsis.

-los entrenadores ordenan a los pokémon hacer lo que ellos quieren, los obligan a hacer el trabajo duro, esclavizados y sometidos a ser un vulgar espectáculo un mero circo donde las masas observan cómo estas luchan hasta el cansancio.

El silencio se apodero de la gente pues se sentían confundidas por aquel discurso, palabras que nunca antes alguna persona sobre la faz de la tierra las había expresado.

-algunas personas pueden decir "eso no es cierto", ¿pero alguna vez se dieron acaso la tarea de ver las expresiones de los pokémon cuando estos reciben alguna orden?

Las personas se encontraban más confundidas que antes, muchas de ellas empezaban a recordar sus batallas pasadas para corroborar de cierta forma lo que Ghetsis hablaba.

-para nosotros, los pokémon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Son nobles criaturas de gran potencial que debemos de estudiar bien, los pokémon no existen tan solo para servir a nuestros deseos egoístas- algunos de los presentes tenían la cabeza hecha un revoltijo, no sabían bien que pensar mientras Black miraba con enojo lo que aquel hombre decía -nosotros los humanos debemos hacer algo por estas magnificas criaturas… ¡LIBEREMOS A LOS POKÉMON!- un gran impacto fue lo que genero esas últimas palabras, las diversas expresiones de las personas era lo opuesto al rostro sereno de aquellos hombres con armadura.

-¡SOLO ENTONCES! ¡HUMANOS Y POKÉMON PODRÍAN VIVIR EN IGUALDAD DE CONDICIONES! ¡TODOS! ¡ES LO QUE DEBEMOS HACER PARA QUE EXISTA UNA ARMONÍA, UN EQUILIBRIO PARA LLEVARNOS BIEN CON LOS POKÉMON!- todos quedaron en silencio, nadie dijo nada, era un mar de confusión -damas y caballeros, pertenezco a una orden, está la Orden Plasma, nosotros enarbolamos la bandera por una lucha por el balance, piensen en todos los logros que nuestra sociedad podría alcanzar si logramos esto. Regresar a nuestros orígenes donde pokémon y humano trabajaban codo a codo sin distinción- nuevamente las personas, la multitud, empezaron a hablar y comentar por lo bajo.

-con esto, permítanme que acabe, ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy. Muchas gracias.

Las personas empezaron a dispersarse, Black miro a sus costados y escuchaba con atención algunos comentarios "me sorprende que existan personas que piensen así" fue lo que un chico le comentaba a su acompañante quien le respondía "vivimos en democracia, todas las ideas por mas locas se deben respetar"

-mamá… ¿tengo que liberar a mi lillipup?- le preguntaba una niña con lágrimas en los ojos, muy confundida, que no sabía que era lo que debía de hacer.

-claro que no, tú y lillipup siempre fueron amigos, siempre andan juntos para todos los lados- le respondió.

El castaño siguió observando, al parecer las palabras de aquel hombre no fueron de gran impacto o eso era lo que él creía. Un hombre se encontraba llorando en una de las bancas, Black escuchaba como se lamentaba pues sentía que había estado forzando a sus pokémon toda su vida -¡señor…!- en ese momento escucho el sonido de las pokéball.

-vamos, eres libre y perdón por todo- le dijo un chico a un pequeño sandile.

Black miro por todos lados, habían varios entrenadores haciendo lo mismo -¡demonios! ¡están liberando a sus pokémon como Ghetsis dijo!- exclamo furioso el castaño.

Una chica de cabello rojo, la que se encontraba al costado de Black durante el discurso, se encontraba liberando a un ducklett -¡oye crees está bien lo que hiciste!- le grito.

-¡¿cuánto tiempo tienes con tu pokémon?!

-desde que salió del huevo… unos tres años… esto es lo mejor para él- dijo la pelirroja entre lágrimas mientras salía corriendo debido a que ducklett la seguía, no quería separarse de ella.

-¡esto se salió de control!- el castaño volvió a observar el entorno, vio a los plasma alejarse por la parte baja de la ciudad.

Fue en ese instante donde el castaño salió hacia el encuentro de los plasma, a su lado zorua le seguía al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños gruñidos mientras corría hacia ellos -¡esperen!- grito Black quien bajaba corriendo tras los plasma.

Una gran y majestuosa serpiente sorprendió de la nada a Black embistiendo al adolescente, junto a zorua, estrellándolo contra uno de los muros de la parte baja de la ciudad.

-no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

El chico levanto la mirada, quedo sorprendido. Black se encontraba impactado, perdió el habla durante unos segundos -"¡ELLA DEBE TENER MI EDAD!"- fue lo que paso por su cabeza al ver a una hermosa joven de ojos azules y un largo cabello castaño recogido en una gran coleta.

-¡White! ¡no pierdas el tiempo!

Uno de los soldados la llamo, que se apure antes que la dejen a lo que la joven guardo a superior en una pokéball y se fue con el grupo. Cuando Black reacciono los plasma se habían esfumado. La conmoción en el pueblo había bajado, ya todo estaba en tranquilidad o eso era lo que se aparentaba pues el discurso había dejado en shock a varios habitantes del pueblo.

Black se encontraba en una pequeña plaza, no había nadie alrededor, solo él junto a oshawott y zorua. El castaño suspiro, fue una mezcla de emociones muy fuertes la de esa tarde. El adolescente, que se encontraba sentado, miro por unos segundos a ambos pokémon.

-tu anterior entrenador te libero por culpa de ellos, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras provocaron una reacción en el pequeño zorro quien bajo la cabeza, triste.

-oye amigo, tranquilo- dijo el castaño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

La pequeña nutria se acercó al zorro, este le empezaba a levantar los ánimos mientras le daba palmaditas. Black vio la reacción de zorua, se le notaba feliz a lo que el pokémon se dirigió hacia él para dedicarle algunos pequeños y adorables aullidos por lo que el entrenador le dedico una sonrisa.

-ese pokémon está hablando contigo…

Black escucho a alguien detrás suyo a lo único que atino a responder fue -eso es obvio… aunque el idioma pokémon es extraño- respondió el castaño a lo que sintió como es que le dijeron directamente a su oído "es una lástima, que pena que no puedas escucharlos" un escalofrió le recorrió al cuerpo del adolescente.

Black estaba solo, miro a sus costados y no había nadie, rápidamente volteo y se encontraba completamente solo -¡¿qué demonios sucede?!- exclamo mientras se levantaba bruscamente al mismo tiempo que zorua y oshawott se ponían en alerta. Unos tachos de basura cayeron, el trio rápidamente reacciono.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, todos los miembros de la Orden Plasma se subían a unos helicópteros que los llevarían a su destino.

-espera White- dijo Ghetsis.

Rápidamente la castaña se arrodillo ante el hombre, la adolescente le tenía un gran respeto al líder de la organización.

-como sabrás nuestro rey inicio una peregrinación por toda Unova para esparcir nuestra palabra.

-si mi señor.

-nos encontraremos con muchos inconvenientes, como aquel chico que nos persiguió y que abatiste- dijo aquel hombre mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa -eres la más joven de todos nosotros, pasaras desapercibida, quiero que vayas por toda Unova a seguirle los pasos a nuestro rey, tú serás su guardia personal- todos los presentes quedaron impactados al escuchar tal noticia.

-¡¿SER GUARDAESPALDAS DEL SEÑOR N?!

La castaña quedo helada ante tal propuesta, todos estaban igual que White. Nadie se explicaba las razones del porque ella era la elegida para tan grande honor como el de seguirle los paso procurar que la noble misión de la organización se lleve a cabo.

-desde muy niña te criaste y entrenaste con nosotros, eres la más hábil en combate y la que más férreamente defiendes nuestros sueños.

La joven levanto la mirada y con determinación dijo "¡si! ¡señor Ghetsis acepto tal responsabilidad!".

-perfecto- respondió el peliverde quien ponía sus manos en el hombro de la joven, al mismo tiempo que un soldado plasma llegaba con unas ropas que consistían en una camiseta blanca; unos shorts azules; un chaleco de color negro. Todo doblado tan perfectamente y encima de la ropa había una gorra blanca con rosa, unas botas negras y un videomisor negro con detalles rosados.

No paso mucho tiempo para que White tuviera un cambio radical en su apariencia, atrás quedo el uniforme que ahora era reemplazado por un atuendo con la que podría pasar desapercibida como una de las tantas entrenadoras de Unova.

-ahora ve, ¡ve y cumple tu misión!

-¡si mi señor Ghetsis! ¡no lo voy a defraudar!- respondió White, decidida en cumplir con su trabajo.

En la parte baja de Accumula todo era un caos: polvo levantado; pequeñas explosiones producidas por choques de diversos ataques de pokémon. Black se encontraba herido y arrodillado, a su lado oshawott y zorua también se encontraban cansados y golpeados.

-¡purrloin! ¡usa tajo umbrío!

Las garras del felino se empezaron a rodear de un aura oscura, este salió disparado hacia el ataque. Oshawott estaba muy debilitado, no podía continuar y a duras penas se levantaba, zorua se lanzó hacia el pokémon enemigo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se transformaba en una copia de purrloin.

El truco no sirvió, en otras ocasiones la habilidad ilusión serviría para distraer y agarrar de sorpresa a los rivales pero en el felino no surtió efecto pues de un solo golpe lo estrello contra la pared dejándolo al borde del colapso.

-¡zorua! ¡no!- exclamo el entrenador al ver al pequeño zorro intentar levantarse.

Fue en eso que purrloin le asestó un fuerte golpe a Black lanzándolo contra una banca del parque, el impacto fue tanto que la gorra; la pokédex y sus pokéball cayeran al suelo. El chico intento levantarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, levanto la mirada y vio a un joven alto y delgado de cabello verde.

"Déjame escuchar la voz de tus pokémon" fueron las palabras que dieron inicio a una brutal batalla que estaba dejando a Black y a los pokémon en un grave estado.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- pregunto furioso Black.

-mientras algunos ignoraron y otros liberaron a sus pokémon tú fuiste el único que salió en búsqueda de los plasma, quise probar tu poder, pero es lamentable tu situación.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!- nuevamente, pregunto furioso el castaño.

-no lo entiendes- le respondió el peliverde -tú no puedes ganar y la razón es porque encierras a tus pokémon en esas máquinas llamadas pokéball, no logras escuchar su voz- el chico miro extrañado al peliverde, era un discurso similar al de los plasma.

El muchacho de cabellos verdes empezaba a acercarse al castaño, pero se detuvo al ver entre sus cosas tiradas una pokédex -¡una pokédex!- grito furioso el joven quien tomaba la maquina y se la restregaba con furia a Black.

-¡esta horrenda maquina! ¡veo que esta es tu forma de pensar sobre los pokémon! ¡los atrapas para coleccionarlos y luego los encierras en las pokéball para luego estudiarlos con la pokédex como si fuesen objeto de experimentos!

Al castaño le enojo lo que su contrincante estaba haciendo, y sacando fuerzas sin saber cómo, logro arrebatarle el artefacto de las manos -¡"La pokédex y las pokéball causan sufrimiento a los pokémon"! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡EN VERDAD PIENSAS ESO!- le grito un enojado Black.

-ustedes los entrenadores, van de gimnasio en gimnasio, ustedes encierran a los pokémon en las pokéball y con la pokédex buscan información de ellos, los tratan como si fueses una colección- dijo el peliverde, se notaba furia en sus ojos -siempre me pregunte, ¿acaso son felices con eso? ¡sus voces no son escuchadas dentro de esas cosas! ¡MI NOMBRE ES N! ¡Y HARE QUE ESCUCHES LAS VOCES DE TUS POKÉMON!- grito con indignación el joven.

-todo lo que dices… ¡actúas como un entrenador pero dices que la pokédex y las pokéball son monstruosidades!- le respondió el castaño al mismo tiempo que oshawott y zorua, quienes lograron levantarse aunque con un intenso dolor, volvían en si para seguir con la batalla -¡NO PLANEO PERDER CON ALGUIEN QUE PIENSA ASÍ!- le grito el castaño a N.

Zorua arrojo un potente rayo de energía oscura directo al felino quien esquivo el ataque con facilidad, aunque no conto que oshawott se había lanzado al ataque con su concha con lo que le pudo asestar un ataque directo a purrloin haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡bien hecho!- exclamo Black luego de asestarle por fin un golpe al felino.

Una infinidad de esferas de energía oscura empezaron a impactar sobre oshawott, zorua y Black. Los pokémon ya estaban al borde del colapso, aunque estos querían seguir en batalla al mismo tiempo que el castaño buscaba su pokédex para saber que ataque era el que N había usado.

-sigues buscando información en la pokédex, deberías dejar eso y escuchar la voz de tu pokémon- comento el peliverde provocando que el castaño dejase de buscar en aquella enciclopedia informática el ataque -a diferencia tuya yo sí puedo escuchar las voces de mis compañeros y también de los tuyos por eso sé que ataques harán, por eso es que no podrás vencerme- nuevamente purrloin desato sobre los pokémon una infinidad de bolas sombra que dejaron fuera de combate a los pokémon del castaño.

Una derrota humillante, eso fue lo que Black acababa de recibir -mientras los pokémon sean encerrados en las pokéball es imposible que puedan llevar una vida plena- y con eso último se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, junto a purrloin, hasta perderse.

-qué demonios fue todo esto…- se preguntaba el castaño, adolorido, que intentaba procesar todo lo sucedido.

Habrá pasado una hora después de lo ocurrido, Black había tomado a los pokémon y salió corriendo directo al centro pokémon de la ciudad "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES HICISTE?!" la enfermera le recibió enojada al momento que el castaño entro debido a las graves heridas que los pokémon traían consigo.

El castaño se encontraba sentado en una mesa, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, había tomado recién unas pastillas para el dolor por lo que se sentía algo más aliviado -ese N… nunca había conocido a alguien así en mi vida…- se decía mientras miraba la mesa en la que se encontraba su gorra y su pokédex.

-disculpe joven, pero sus pokémon ya están completamente rehabilitados- una enfermera había hecho su aparición, esta empujaba una pequeña mesa metálica de ruedas en la que oshawott y zorua se encontraban sentados.

Ambos pokémon se encontraban felices, Black les sonrió, estos saltaron a la mesa donde Black estaba a lo que la enfermera se retiraba.

-sabes zorua, en un principio pensaba liberarte cuando estuvieras curado- comento el castaño provocando cierta tristeza en el pokémon -pero…- el chico tomo una pokéball y se la puso delante del pequeño zorro -¡¿qué dices si nos acompañas en nuestro viaje?!- exclamo Black, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El pequeño pokémon no lo pensó ni un segundo, rápidamente presiono el botón que activaba la pokéball a lo que esta se abrió y un rayo de energía absorbió al pokémon capturándolo al instante. Antes si quiera que este tomase la pokéball esta se abrió y de ella zorua nuevamente hizo su aparición. El pokémon estaba feliz, saltaba de emoción a lo que oshawott se unio a la alegría del pequeño zorro.

-¡muy bien amigos! ¡mañana será un dia glorioso para los tres porque mañana estaremos teniendo nuestra primera batalla en Straiton!- exclamo el entrenador al mismo tiempo que sus pokémon saltaban de la emoción.

Y es que en Straiton se encontraría el castaño con el primer gran reto en su carrera como entrenador pokémon. Ahí se encontraría con un gimnasio singular y único en toda Unova, un gimnasio muy diferente al resto.

-¡por favor! ¡déjenme entrar! ¡aunque sea entrenar! ¡quiero saber cómo se siente luchar con un líder de gimnasio!- exclamaba arrodillada una castaña de largas coletas y que vestía una blusa de color blanco junto a unos shorts de color amarillo.

-lo siento, pero las reglas son las reglas- dijo el vigilante a la adolescente quien no paraba de hacer drama -nada más puedes ver o comer pero no puedes pelear sin algo que te certifique como entrenadora- continuo el hombre.

-¡tengo mi identificación de la academia de Aspertia!- volvió a exclamar mientras le enseñaba una tarjeta.

-lo siento, pero eso no sirve, te tendré que pedir que te retires.

-¡BIEN!- grito la joven mientras se retiraba, furibunda y malhumorada -¡ya verás! ¡creare mi propio gimnasio y no te dejare entrar!- volvió a gritar aún más enojada, todos la miraban algo extrañados por la cosa tan rara y sin sentido que había dicho -¡sabes que! ¡OLVÍDALO!- y con eso ultimo la castaña desapareció de la vista de todos.

* * *

**Y otro cap terminado, este si me sorprendido porque tenia un pequeño borrador que llegaba a las justas a las 1000 palabras y termino con 5000 para este capitulo. Dos nuevos personajes se presentaron, se que ya identificaron a la segunda pues como dije mezclare ambas historias de los juegos. Ahora pasemos a los comentarios, solo hubo uno :v pero oigan esta historia me encanta y aunque se de que esta saga esta muy atrasada... osea ya estamos a puertas de la octava generación y yo aun en la quinta xD quizás y haga una versión de XY en un futuro ambientado en este mismo universo (quien sabe)**

**Peanut2196: pues todas tus preguntas se acaban de responder en este capitulo XD**

**Sin mas que decir, nos vemos la sgte semana (eso espero) hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Poco a poco este proyecto va encaminándose, me agrada el apoyo que le están dando y les estoy profundamente agradecido por eso. Este capítulo salió más rápido de lo habitual, bueno ya les explicare porque más adelante. Solo quería agradecerles por el apoyo, aunque poco, me motiva a seguir trayendo esta historia.**

**De forma curiosa esta historia se está realizando haciendo con una terrible depresión que tengo encima mío, es raro porque me doy cuenta que cuando estoy en este estado es cuando más me inspiro ;-;**

**Sin más interrupciones, aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

Pokémon Rebirth: Black & White

-STAGE 03-

La mañana había llegado y el joven entrenador ya se encontraba en la ciudad de Striaton, una pequeña ciudad con una gran cantidad de edificios residenciales de aproximadamente cinco pisos. Era una ciudad relativamente mediana, había autos estacionados y el orden que había dejaba muy impresionado al castaño. Pero fue entonces que noto algo, no había señales de los lugares de interés de la ciudad. Le pareció raro, por lo que opto usar los mapas a los que el videomisor puede acceder.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡EL VIDEOMISOR ESTÁ FALLANDO!- gritaba Black asustado, y también preocupado porque quizás y le vendieron a su madre una de esas copias asiáticas de mala calidad.

La conexión a internet, las funciones que daban acceso a cada mapa de Unova no funcionaban en lo absoluto -tendré que buscar algún técnico… si es que encuentro uno…- se dijo el castaño quien miraba a todos lados, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que lo más probable es que su videomisor se hubiera dañado en la batalla contra N.

El chico se encontraba perdido, no había letrero alguno que le dijera dónde estaba el centro pokémon o el gimnasio y cada que preguntaba las personas pasaban de él pues era horario de trabajo y los habitantes se encontraban demasiado ocupados. Black siguió su travesía, tan solo caminaba sin rumbo, pero fue hasta que llego a un gran parque donde vio algo que lo dejo impresionado.

-bueno amiga, no tuvimos suerte- decía una castaña de coletas quien le daba un tazón con comida a una especie de pequeño dragoncito con cuernos y de color amarillo.

El castaño no podía imaginar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo -¡Cheren y Bianca no me lo van a creer!- exclamo al mismo tiempo que sacaba la pokédex para registrar al pokémon que tenía a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡¿eh?!- la castaña de coletas rápidamente miro a Black, a primea vista le parecía un chico raro que le intentaba tomar alguna fotografía a su pokémon -¡oye tú! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES CON AMPHAROS?!- le pregunto furiosa.

-perdón- respondió el castaño -es que quiero registrar a tu pokémon en mi pokédex- continuo el adolescente quien le enseñaba la enciclopedia tecnológica a la castaña de coletas.

-¡espera! ¡¿ERES ENTRENADOR?!- pregunto la joven, a quien le brillaban los ojos y le tomaba las manos al castaño.

-ehm… si...- respondió Black quien se alejaba de la joven, le daba miedo esa actitud tan confianzuda.

Rápidamente la castaña de coletas saco una identificación de su bolsón rosado -¡me llamo Mei! ¡soy de la academia de Aspertia!- comento la joven.

-aaah, esa academia de niños ricos- respondió en un tono gracioso el entrenador.

-bueno si…- dijo Mei quien se rascaba la mejilla mientras miraba de costado -no sabía que nos vieran de esa forma- continua la castaña.

-me llamo Black- respondió el castaño -por cierto una pregunta… bueno dos…- continuo el chico.

-¡¿si?¡

-si eres de esa academia, ¿dónde está tu grupo?

-¡¿mi grupo?!

-sí, tengo entendido que viajan en grupo… en realidad no sé muy bien como es el régimen de esa academia.

-¡veras mí querido amigo!- le respondió Mei en una pose exagerada -en Aspertia a los estudiantes del último año, en la cual estoy incluida, tienen que irse en grupos de tres por toda Unova aplicando todos los conocimientos adquiridos al mismo tiempo que se llena una pokédex especial y muy diferente a la que tienes- le explico la muchacha mientras movía los brazos de un lado para otro -¡ahora! Todo esto tiene un límite de tiempo y nuestro grupo solo tiene hasta dos semanas antes de que comience el torneo mundial en Driftveil, ósea una semana antes que la liga Unova comience, el grupo que tenga el mayor número de pokémon registrados recibirán del profesor Juniper un snivy, tepig y oshawott- con eso la explicación de Mei había terminado dejando a un Black tan confundido por la forma de hablar tan exagerada y rápida que la castaña tenia.

-¿profesor Juniper?

-¡SÍ! ¡ÉL MISMO!

En ese momento el castaño saco una pokéball de la cual una pequeña nutria salió -su hija me entrego a oshawott- los ojos de la castaña de coletas empezaron a brillar como diamantes, dio un chillido cosa que asusto a oshawott quien quería esconderse detrás de su entrenador -¡QUE PRECIOSURA!- gritaba Mei mientras abrazaba, o mejor dicho, asfixiaba a la nutria.

-¡oye creo que…!

Cuando Black está a punto de reclamar, oshawott disparo un potente chorro de agua directo al rostro de la castaña a quien hizo retroceder liberando de paso a la pequeña nutria -tú te lo buscaste- le dijo el chico mientras que el inicial de tipo agua se escondía detrás de Black.

La castaña estaba completamente empapada y una potente descarga eléctrica cayó sobre Black y oshawott.

-¡¿OYE QUE TE PASA?!- le grito el muchacho al tipo eléctrico.

-ella me defiende de todos los que me hacen daño- respondió de forma burlona la joven.

-¡pero si tú violentaste a oshawott!- le recrimino Black al mismo tiempo que la nutria miraba con odio a ampharos.

Fue un momento un poco tenso para ambos entrenadores, las miradas fulminantes de oshawott y ampharos se hacían notar -bien oshawott, nos vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo- dijo el chico quien se daba la vuelta para salirse del parque.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- empezaba a gritar Mei quien se tiraba a los pies del muchacho y se aferraba con fuerzas -¡NECESITO TU AYUDA! ¡ERES EL PRIMER ENTRENADOR CON EL QUE ME TOPO!- continuo gritando mientras se aferraba con muchísima más fuerzas a las piernas del castaño, misma acción realizo ampharos.

-¡hey!- exclamo el chico quien intentaba soltarse del pokémon y la entrenadora -¡de acuerdo te ayudare pero suéltame!- continuo Black.

Aquel exagerado drama paro al instante y la castaña de coletas había regresado a la compostura -¡POR FAVOR PRESTAME TU IDENTIFICACION DE ENTRENADOR! ¡QUIERO FALSIFICAR UNA Y QUE ESTE A MI NOMBRE!- aquella petición dejo al castaño con una expresión, y una sensación que nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida.

-bueno chau.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- antes siquiera que el entrenador se diera la vuelta Mei y ampharos volvieron a realizar el mismo penoso y ridículo espectáculo.

-¡¿para qué demonios quieres mi identificación?!- le pregunto el chico algo enfadado.

-es que… quiero retar a los líderes de gimnasio…

Ahí el chico comprendió aquella desesperación por querer falsificar su identificación, Mei no podía retar a los gimnasios sin estar certificada como una entrenadora -igual si te la presto y detectan lo que hice, recibiría una expulsión por parte de la federación- le dijo el castaño seriamente.

-oh… entiendo…- respondió cabizbaja Mei.

La respuesta de la castaña de coletas, por alguna extraña razón conmovió al muchacho -dime, ¿alguna vez te enfrentaste a algún líder de gimnasio?- le interrogo Black.

-no, nunca- fue la respuesta de Mei al mismo tiempo que sacaba unos apuntes -pero tengo todo anotado sobre cada líder que hay en Unova- Black quedo en shock ante tal respuesta.

-¡préstame eso!- el chico le arrebato a la joven los escritos, ahí se encontraba absolutamente todo sobre cada líder, el tipo en el que se especializaban, los pokémon que usaban con cada entrenador de acuerdo a las medallas que estos portaban, incluso la edad y la estatura de cada líder estaba anotado -¡¿qué eres tú chica?!- le pregunto impresionado el muchacho quien no lograba salir de su asombro.

-¡UNA DE LAS MEJORES ESTUDIANTES DE LA ACADEMIA DE ASPERTIA!- exclamo triunfante mientras se colocaba las manos a la cintura, misma acción realizaba ampharos.

-o una chica rara- un chispazo de electricidad fue lo que el entrenador recibió por parte de ampharos por haberle dicho eso a su entrenadora.

-¡oye calma a tu pokémon! Que por cierto… ¿Dónde lo obtuviste? ¿Aquí en Unova es bien raro?

-¡mi madre es de Johto!- respondió Mei quien sacaba un pequeño libro repleto de fotografías -ella se casó con papá y trajeron de allá muchos mareep para el rancho Floccesy- continuo la joven.

-¡espera! ¡¿tus padres son los dueños de ese rancho?!- pregunto sorprendido el castaño.

-¡siiii! ¡es por eso que a ampharos lo tengo desde que eclosiono del huevo!- respondió Mei al mismo tiempo que abrazaba de una forma tan adorable al tipo eléctrico.

-ehm… ok… ¿y dónde está tu grupo?

-¡¿qué?!- cuestiono una sorprendida Mei a quien agarraron fría por la pregunta.

-tu grupo, por lo que me dijiste había un grupo con el que saliste a completar una pokédex.

-pues…- en ese momento varias escenas vinieron a su mente: una fractura, separaciones, caminos divididos, en las que un castaño de cabello alborotado y un peli azul eran los protagonistas -¡mejor no hablemos de eso! ¡oye hagamos un trato!- dijo la castaña de coletas quien quería desviar el tema de conversación.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunto extrañado el chico.

-tú eres un entrenador que quiere ganar medallas cierto.

-pues sí.

-¡y yo tengo una completa investigación sobre cada líder de gimnasio de Unova!

-si… ¿a qué quieres llegar?- pregunto el chico.

-¡mi sueño es ser líder de gimnasio!- respondió la joven con energía -pero… por el momento tengo muchos impedimentos… ¡POR ESO VIAJARE CONTIGO PARA APRENDER MUY BIEN DE CERCA CÓMO TRABAJA UN ENTRENADOR! ¡A CAMBIO YO TE DARÉ TODA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE TENGO SOBRE LOS LIDERES!- grito Mei con una energía única.

El chico quedo en shock, sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos luego de escuchar la propuesta -¿Cómo es posible que quieras viajar con alguien a quien solo conoces cinco minutos?- le pregunto el castaño a lo que la chica solo le atino con un "no sé".

-fue un gusto Mei, pero me tengo que ir- y con eso se dio media vuelta para irse junto con oshawott.

-¡oye espera!- exclamaba la joven quien hacia intentos en vano por querer atraer al chico -demonios ampharos, nos quedamos otra vez solas- se quejaba la joven quien se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque -solas… que estarán haciendo Nate y Hugh- la chica miro al cielo y una serie de recuerdos vinieron a ella, recuerdos donde dos jóvenes eran los protagonistas y como estos se enfrentaban a un grupo de hombres de trajes negros que les cubrían todo el cuerpo.

Pasaron las horas, la castaña se encontraba caminando junto a ampharos, algunos chicos se le acercaban y pedían una foto con el pokémon debido a la rareza de este -¡son cinco dólares por foto!- decía Mei quien no dejo de aprovechar el momento debido a la gran cantidad de personas que querían una foto con el pokémon tan raro que ella tenía.

-aunque sea sacamos buen dinero ¿verdad amiga?- le decía Mei, sonriente, a ampharos.

Fue entonces que ambas pasaron al costado de un edificio que a primea vista parecía un restaurante lujoso, ella miro hacia la ventana y vio a un castaña de gorra sentado -¡ahí esta Black!- la joven comenzó a atar cabos, ya sabía que era lo que iba a suceder.

-¡oiga señorita le dije ayer que no podía ingresar a…!

-¡SOLO VINE A VER A UN AMIGO!- le respondió, enojada, al vigilante que un dia antes no le había dejado entrar.

Dentro del edificio se veían mesas con manteles muy limpios y caros, el lugar tenía una decoración muy elegante. Habían varias mujeres de vestidos finos comiendo en aquellas mesas, otras sostenían tazas de porcelana en la cual tomaban té y por ultimo algunas se encontraban leyendo revistas en unos sofás.

-¡BLACK!

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había destruido la calma, la castaña de coletas había hecho aparición junto a su ampharos -ay no, esa loca me siguió- se dijo el chico por lo bajo.

-¡OYE TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO POR TODOS LADOS!

La joven se acercaba a la mesa donde el adolescente se encontraba sentado, todas las mujeres murmuraban sobre el comportamiento de Mei y otras se reían en silencio a modo de burla por la vergüenza que Black estaba pasando.

La joven se sentó en la mesa donde estaba el castaño, saco sus apuntes sobre los lideres pero justo cuando Black iba reclamar unos jóvenes de cabello rojo, verde y azul hicieron su aparición.

-¡nuevos clientes! ¡una pareja de novios!- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¡ESTA LOCA NO ES MI NOVIA!- les grito el chico.

Antes de que Mei intentara bromear por la situación, los tres chicos les acercaron una variedad de platillos a la pareja de castaños que a simple vista se notaban apetitosos y muy deliciosos. Mientras que Mei se encontraba babeando por la comida, el chico se levantó furioso e incómodo.

-¡yo vine para una batalla de gimnasio! ¡no vine para comer!

-es que el servicio viene con todo incluido- respondió el joven de cabello verde.

-¡pero si eso es lo que quieres!- continúo el chico de cabello rojo.

-¡eso es lo que te daremos!- la frase fue terminada por el pelirrojo quien daba un chasquido con los dedos que provoco que la pared que se encontraba detrás suyo empezara a abrirse.

A las jóvenes del lugar, con excepción de Mei que estaba comiendo junto a ampharos, empezaban a ver con brillos en los ojos a los trillizos -debiste haberlo dicho antes joven retador- dijeron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo provocando chillidos por parte de las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar, menos Mei quien seguía comiendo y no le importaba el espectáculo que los líderes estaban realizando.

-mi nombre es Chili- dijo el pelirrojo.

-el mío es Cress- continuo el peliazul.

-y yo soy Cilan- termino el peliverde.

-haber explíquenme, ¿Quién de ustedes es el líder?- pregunto el chico un tanto confundido.

-¡LOS TRES SON LIDERES! ¡SE ESPECIALIZAN EN DIFERENTES TIPOS: PLANTA, FUEGO Y AGUA!- le grito la castaña de coletas quien seguía sentada, devorando los platillos.

-¡gracias!- exclamo Black.

-¡OYE ESO NO SE DICE!- le respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡ESTUVE AFUERA TRES DIAS QUERIENDO ENTRAR ASI QUE SE JODEN!- le respondió una furiosa Mei, quien se vengaba por el hecho que no la había dejado entrar para tener una batalla contra ellos aunque sea a modo de entrenamiento.

-bueno, las reglas son sencillas, solo escoge contra quien quieres luchar- comento Cilan.

-se supone que no debías saber en qué nos especializamos pero ¡GRACIAS A ALGUIEN! ya tienes cierta ventaja- comento el pelirrojo.

El chico observo al trio de líderes, por sus características físicas ya se podía imaginar quien se especializaba en cada tipo. Aunque en ese momento vinieron a su cabeza pequeños flashback de su batalla contra N, aquella derrota humillante donde incluso él termino herido _-"¡no puedo perder así!"-_ se dijo para sus adentros el chico.

-¡PELEARE CONTRA LOS TRES!

Ocurrió una reacción en cadena: los líderes trillizos entraron en la confusión; todas las jóvenes quedaron admiradas por lo que el chico acababa de decir; Mei casi se atora con la comida y Black tenía la determinación en su mirada.

-¡ese chico habla enserio!

-¡esta loco!

-¡nadie había hecho eso antes!

Eran lo que las jóvenes decían, quienes aún no podían creer lo que el castaño acababa de proponer.

Los trillizos se voltearon para hablar entre ellos, había confusión entre las personas y no se estaba muy claro que era lo que iba a suceder.

-bien Black, está decidido- dijo el peliverde.

-¡lucharas contra todos nosotros y si ganas dos de tres serás acreedor de la medalla! Tan solo un pokémon por encuentro- continúo Chili.

-¡me parece bien!- fue la respuesta del castaño.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y todos ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla que se encontraba detrás de lo que sería el restaurante, por la cual todos ingresaron por medio de la pared que se había abierto.

En la arena se encontraba Black, preparado para la batalla, sus contrincantes se encontraban del otro lado del campo de batalla y a los costados todo un sequito de admiradoras apoyaban a los líderes, eran las mismas comensales del restaurante quienes eran fans de aquellos trillizos.

-grupo de locas- dijo Mei quien se había sentado, lejos de aquellas fans incondicionales.

El joven peliazul arrojo una pokéball al campo de batalla -¡ve panpour!- un pequeño chimpancé de color celeste salió a la arena, el castaño saco su pokédex para realizar el registro del pokémon contrincante.

-¡zorua ve!- exclamo el chico quien arrojaba la esfera metálica rojiblanca.

El pequeño zorro salió a la batalla, un pequeño brillo de tonalidades oscuras empezaron a apoderarse de sus patas al mismo tiempo que salía disparado hacia su rival.

-¡¿qué demonios?!

Ante unos ojos incrédulos zorua había cambiado de forma, se había transformado en un simipour y sus garras cubiertas de energía oscura ya estaban listas para el ataque. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, el club de fans de los trillizos apelaban a que el entrenador no era ningún novato como lo aparentaba al mismo tiempo que Mei se encontraba boquiabierta por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y como no estarlo, para un entrenador novato que tenga un zorua y que este maneje un nivel de ilusión tan avanzado como ese ya dejaba mucho de qué hablar. La conmoción de todos no dejo tiempo para que el líder reaccionara pues panpour recibió un golpe directo por parte de zorua haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡no eres ningún entrenador novato!- le reclamo Cress.

-en realidad si lo es- dijo Cilan, sorprendido al ver en la base de datos que el castaño no tenía medalla alguna.

-a zorua lo rescate del bosque, en este poquísimo tiempo ya formamos un vínculo, quizás fue entrenado antes pero ahora está conmigo y si ustedes me van a reclamar por esto ¡pues adelante!

Aquellas palabras mostraban una clara incomodidad por parte del entrenador hacia las palabras del peliazul, el líder miro a su pokémon quien intentaba levantarse a duras penas para luego observar a zorua quien seguía transformado en la evolución de su pokémon.

-¡bien! ¡continuemos!- exclamo el líder -¡panpour rayo de hielo!- ordeno el líder.

-¡pulso umbrío!

Ambos ataques chocaron provocando una pequeña explosión de energía oscura mezclada con una bajada de temperatura que choco a todos dentro de aquel campo de batalla. Pero, al momento que todo eso se disipo, los puños de panpour estaban cubiertos de una energía congelante con la que le dio un certero golpe a zorua provocando que aquella ilusión desaparezca.

-¡no!

Zorua retrocedió, si bien el impacto pudo haber derrotado de un solo golpe a un pokémon novato este no era su caso. Sin previo aviso un potente rayo de energía oscura salió disparado hacia el pokémon, al mismo tiempo panpour reacciono y disparo un potente chorro de agua.

Mala suerte fue la que se llevó panpour que su ataque no fue eficiente ante el potente rayo que zorua le había mandado, el tipo agua salió disparado estrellándose contra el muro y completamente noqueado.

-¡bien hecho zorua!- exclamo el entrenador quien no se imaginaba lo tan bien entrenado que estaba el pequeño zorro.

Cress guardo al pokémon en su pokéball, dio un paso al costado y entro Zeo a la arena -tienes un zorua muy sorprendente Black, un pokémon de ese nivel es imposible que lo tenga un novato- continuo el pelirrojo quien lanzaba al aire su pokéball y la tomaba con la palma de su mano izquierda, hacia eso repetidamente.

-gracias- fue la respuesta de Black.

-qué te parece si subimos un poco el nivel.

-¡me parece estupendo!

-¡ESPERA BLACK NO ACEPTES!- empezó a gritar Mei desde las bancas.

-¡cállate y no interrumpas!- le contesto una de las jóvenes que se encontraba a su costado.

-¡entonces así quedamos!- el líder de tipo fuego arrojo una pokéball de la que un chimpancé de mayor altura que el anterior hacia su aparición.

El entrenador volvió a sacar su pokédex -¡un simisear!- se dijo el chico al ver que era la fase evolutiva de un pansear, ahora entendía porque Mei le decía que no aceptase la propuesta.

-¡simisear usa roca afilada!

Justo en ese momento, cuando el castaño iba a dar la orden para contrarrestar el ataque, noto algo extraño en lo que simisear hacía. Un gran número de rocas fueron generadas alrededor del chimpancé ígneo, pero estas salieron disparadas no hacia el pokémon, directo hacia el techo de cristal. Una infinidad de pequeñísimos trozos de vidrios empezaban a caer a la arena dejando un hermoso brillo que dejaba suspirando a las fans.

-¡ya cállense locas! ¡ellos no las aman!- grito Mei.

-demonios, ¡era tan obvio!- dijo el castaño, preocupado, al ver el sol brillar -¡pulso umbrío!- ordeno el entrenador haciendo que un potente rayo de energía oscura saliera disparado hacia el pokémon.

-¡llamarada!

Grandes llamaradas salieron expulsadas, el aumento de poder gracias al sol era evidente, y de un solo disparo zorua salió volando por los aires para luego caer al suelo completamente debilitado.

-¡amigo no!- exclamo el chico al ver a su pokémon en el suelo.

-tranquilo, aun tienes una oportunidad contra Cilan- le dijo Chili mientras que Black guardaba a pequeño zorro dentro de la pokéball.

El entrenador saco su última pokéball mientras que el peliverde se hacía presente -ese pokémon, ¿es el mismo caso de zorua?- pregunto el líder.

-no, es mi inicial.

-de acuerdo- dicho eso arrojo una pokéball de la que un pequeño chimpancé de color verde salía materializado.

El chico tomo la pokédex -bien, está en su primera fase evolutiva… y yo estoy en problemas- el ultimo pokémon de Black era oshawott, un tipo agua que se enfrentaría a un tipo planta y sumado al sol tan brillante, una clara desventaja. Rápidamente el chico vio en su pokédex para revisar los ataques que su pokémon podría tener y las probabilidades que tendría que aprenda nuevos en esa batalla -perfecto- se dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡TU PUEDES BLACK!- los ánimos de Mei le daba un cierto animo al castaño, era raro la verdad, aunque más que nada esos ánimos eran a manera de venganza debido a que los trillizos no dejaron que la castaña de coletas entrenaran con ellos.

-¡oshawott concha filo!

La pequeña nutria salto con su concha, que había tomado forma de espada, directo hacia el ataque. Unos látigos empezaron a golpear al pokémon, los azotes que pansear empezaba a dar hacia retroceder al pokémon.

Oshawott no podía avanzar, aquellos látigos le imposibilitaba el pase -¡ese pokémon ya debería estar debilitado!- grito una de las fanáticas de los trillizos.

-¡oshawott tiene la habilidad caparazón! ¡es imposible que reciba golpes críticos!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquella revelación, la nutria aprovecho ese momento y arrojo la concha directo hacia pansear haciéndole un poco de daño, pero lo suficiente como para recibir una embestida del tipo agua.

-¡no lo sueltes oshawott!- exclamo el castaño.

El pokémon agarro su concha, esta adopto nuevamente la forma de espada, y empezó a golpear a pansage sin dejarle alternativa alguna para defenderse. Los látigos del cuerpo de pansage intentaron salir nuevamente para golpear a la nutria pero esta ataco con un potente chorro de agua para evitar que estas nuevamente salgan para agarrarlo de azotes.

-¡no le des oportunidad!

Era claro el agotamiento de oshawott, el pokémon estaba demasiado cansado por todo aquel esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Aunque, aquel castigo constante que el tipo agua le aplico al tipo plante termino dando sus frutos porque en su delante yacía un pansage debilitado que ni moverse podía debido al desgaste.

-¡BIEN HECHO BLACK!- exclamo Mei al mismo tiempo que el grupo de fans estaban dolidas por la derrota de sus adorados trillizos.

El castaño fue hacia oshawott a quien abrazo por la emoción -¡ganamos amigo! ¡ganamos!- gritaba de felicidad el entrenador.

Los trillizos se acercaron a Black con un pequeño cofre, estos lo abrieron y ahí dentro se encontraba la medalla que estaba formada por tres piedras: azul, magenta y verde; con forma de rombo sobre una superficie dorada.

-bien Black, ganaste- dijo Chili.

-aunque fue un reto algo singular- continúo Cress.

-pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienes la medalla trio- termino Cilan.

El adolescente tomo la medalla, en su rostro se dibujaba aquella felicidad característica de un niño cuando recibe una paleta -¡mira oshawott! ¡nuestra primera medalla!- le enseñaba el castaño a su pokémon. Una pequeña celebración improvisada por parte del entrenador se realizó, aunque fueron más saltos y gritos por la emoción de su primera medalla.

Al final el chico salió del gimnasio, miro en su estuche y observo la primera de las ocho medallas que tenía.

-este será un pequeño…

-hola.

Black dio un salto por el susto, le habían agarrado desprevenido.

-¿Mei?

La castaña de coletas se encontraba a su lado, el muchacho no la vio venir, apareció de la nada -buena batalla- comento la joven.

-¡si! ¡gracias por los ánimos!

Mei le dedico una sonrisa, lo mismo hacia ampharos que se encontraba a su costado.

-me dijiste que querías viajar acompañada verdad.

-¡SI!- respondió la joven.

-me distes ánimos en el combate mientras las demás no, quizás podríamos viajar un trayecto ¿Qué dices?

-¡CLARO! ¡ME ENCANTARIA!

-¡perfecto! ¡de paso me enseñas todo lo que sabes de los lideres!

-¡de eso no te preocupes!- le contesto mientras le enseñaba su libreta de apuntes.

Y así fue, como ambos chicos decidieron partir juntos hacia la aventura. Primero irían al centro pokémon para descansar y luego a la siguiente ciudad para continuar con aquel viaje. Pasaron las horas, ambos en habitaciones diferentes descansaban. La noche ya había llegado y la luna era aquella gran luz que iluminaba los lugares donde la luz eléctrica no llegaba.

En un bosque cercano, tirados en el suelo había varios chicos inconscientes al mismo tiempo que varios pokémon se encontraban completamente debilitados. La espesura del bosque cubría todo aquel escenario y los reflejos de la luna iluminaban el rostro de una castaña de ojos azules que se encontraba sentada en un tronco, a su lado un majestuoso serperior y un imponente golurk la acompañaban mientras que un pequeño emolga descansaba en sus hombros.

-señor Ghetsis, localice a un grupo de entrenadores que querían tenderles una emboscada al grupo que daría el mensaje mañana en Straiton- informaba la castaña a través de su videomisor.

-muy bien White, infórmame de cada cosa que ocurra, tenemos que esparcir nuestra palabra a lo largo de toda Unova.

-sí, mi señor.

La video llamada se cortó, el rostro de la castaña desapareció de una gran pantalla ubicada dentro de un lujoso salón lleno de cortinas. En el medio había un escritorio y un sillón, ambos lujosamente trabajados y con grabados bañados en oro. La estatua de un intimidante dragón de facciones toscas, hecha de plata pero trabajada de tal forma que esta tenía tonalidades oscuras, que tenía dos rubíes en la parte de los ojos adornaba el salón.

-así que tu pequeña agente resulto ser muy eficiente.

Un hombre joven hizo su aparición, rubio, se le veía bastante alto y delgado, vestía con una bata blanca de laboratorio y usaba unos anteojos ovalados. En su mano sujetaba una tableta electrónica donde revisaba información sobre diversas investigaciones.

-todo va de acuerdo al plan, Colress.

-solo debemos tener paciencia.

* * *

**Si, sé que la batalla me salió algo floja, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo hacerla y tuve que recurrir a cosas algo extrañas… espero que les haya gustado. **

**La prota de BW2 es la acompañante de Black, perdón para los que al iniciar la historia pensaban que sería White ;-; pero a ella le tengo preparado algo muy especial. También están las referencias al otro protagonista y al rival de BW2, y de unos sujetos vestidos de negro… al final quienes serán ni yo lo se :v **

**Ahora si, a responder comentarios.**

**Peanut2196: ¿N facsista? Dios juro que no pensé en eso XD aunque yo lo veía más como un fanático religioso, ósea los trajes del team plasma se asemejan mucho a los de la orden templaria y estos eran fanáticos religiosos armados hasta los dientes. Bianca siempre huye, huira toda su vida :0 y lo de Mei pues... en este cap todas tus preguntas fueron resueltas XD.**

**Cristhian: Yo también soñé con una historia asi, lamentablemente en OLM les interesan más el dinero que otra cosa. Por cierto de los pokémon que dijiste le acertaste a uno de los que estarán en su equipo, pero no diré cual.**

**alexis12091996: Si Bianca exagera, ahora ves que Mei la supero con creces :v**

**Arturodejesus123: Gracias por el comentario c: ya pronto sabrás lo que tengo preparado.**

**Remmy: La historia de BW siempre fue buena, solo que el anime nunca aprovecho ese potencial :/ **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan más y más a seguir mejorando, enserio los quiero. Este capitulo salió algo apresurado esto debido al feriado largo por lo que no podre estar con la computadora a la mano, y también porque existe la posibilidad que me demore en sacar el capítulo cinco de esta historia. **

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos la próxima vez. **


	5. Chapter 5

**No pensé que me demoraría tanto escribiendo este capítulo, estuve muy pero muy ocupado por la tesis y también tuve que asistir a varias entrevistas de trabajo fuera de mi región, fueron días complicados y eso me dificulto escribir antes el capítulo.**

**Pero la espera no es para siempre, tuve que ingeniármelas para hacerme de tiempos para escribir. Cuando me iba en el bus a la entrevista tuve que estar con mi laptop escribiendo para pasar el rato :v **

**Espero les guste y disfruten del trabajo que estoy realizando, nos vemos mas abajo.**

* * *

Pokémon Rebirth: Black & White

-STAGE 04-

El día había amanecido con neblina, la rutina diaria en Straiton se apreciaba en las calles. Los autos estacionados y las ramas de los árboles que se movían con el viento le daban a la urbe un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Después de todo, Straiton no era una de esas mega ciudades donde se vive con agitación el dia a dia. A esa hora todos los negocios estaban abiertos y en un pequeño puesto de comida se encontraba una castaña de coletas que, acompañada de su ampharos, recibía de la vendedora un sándwich y un jugo de frutas. Por otro lado, en un pequeño centro técnico ubicado en la misma calle, se encontraba un castaño sentado en una banca leyendo una revista.

-joven, su videomisor estará listo en cualquier momento- le dijo el técnico quien le hablaba detrás del mostrador.

-sí, descuide que yo espero- le respondió el entrenador.

Black le estaba dando una ojeada a una revista que había encontrado en la mesa, era una publicación sobre el torneo en Driftveil y los campeones que se presentarían a la contienda. Ahí observo que los favoritos a ser campeones en todas las categorías pertenecían a Sudamérica o Europa occidental. El chico siguió leyendo a más profundidad y algo le llamo la atención pues encontró una publicación sobre distintos rumores de los campeones de los diferentes países que habían logrado clasificar a la contienda.

"_la vida profesional de cada campeón es impresionante, llenan de glorias a sus respectivas naciones, aunque un verdadero campeón también debe tener una vida privada ordenada y muy disciplinada"_

El chico no comprendía muy bien a lo que quería llegar esa noticia así que siguió leyendo con mucha atención. Hablaban cosas muy rápidas de los entrenadores que habían alcanzado la gloria en su continente. También los chismes de los campeones de Europa y Sudamérica, los favoritos para ganar en la categoría de "maestro pokémon" que era la categoría más esperada por todos los fanáticos pues ese era el plato fuerte del torneo, también era el titulo más codiciado por los campeones de los diferentes países, un título que cada cuatro años se lo disputaban. Black continuo leyendo detalladamente pero al llegar casi al final un nombre que logro captar todo su interés.

"_Un caso curioso es el campeón de Japón, y actual campeón continental de Asia, Ash Ketchum. Todos recuerdan su ascenso a la gloria, su entrada a la historia, cuando hace ya varios años derroto a un equipo de pokémon legendarios en una de las ligas regionales más exigentes de dicho país, un caso único y de admiración demostrando que cuando uno quiere algo lo consigue a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio"_

Black recordó esa batalla, fue noticia de la semana en todo el mundo, había repeticiones en los noticieros sobre aquel gran combate que le había dado al azabache una fama internacional de forma instantánea. Aun recordaba que los periodistas le llegaron a apodar como el "cazador de legendarios", un apodo algo raro que salió de forma improvisada por parte de un comentarista y que fue replicado por todos los medios en Unova. Siempre se preguntaba que otro apodo le habrían dado en otros países.

"_Lo que sucede con el joven Ketchum es que al parecer tiene una vida muy desordenada. Un caótico problema de mujeres. Esto debido a que muchas fuentes le vieron con diferentes acompañantes. Entre ellas la campeona de la región Sinnoh llamada Cinthia; una líder de gimnasio, Misty, de la región del que es nativo el campeón; la ganadora del gran festival de la región Hoenn, May; y una de las diseñadoras de renombre de Sinnoh, Dawn"_

El castaño observo las fotos. Pudo ver como su ídolo, al que tanto admiraba debido a que es el único asiático en la historia en entrar al top a base de duro trabajo con el que afronto todas las dificultades que se le presentaban, estaba con una serie de chicas en diferentes fotografías: una pelinaranja de cabello corto agarrado por una coleta, una atractiva castaña de mechones que salían por ambos lados de su cabeza, una hermosa peliazul de larga cabellera, y por ultimo una despampanante mujer rubia quien era la invicta campeona de Sinnoh.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunto Mei quien llegaba con una bolsa de papel y un vaso descartable que colocaba al costado del chico.

-leía sobre el torneo mundial y termine en una publicación que contaba chismes extraños de los campeones.

Mei se acercó y le arrebato de golpe la revista, le dio una ojeada y observo el título de aquella publicación -esta revista siempre tiende a exagerar las cosas, no creas lo que dice- comento la castaña.

-¡OYE TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR POR ESO!- exclamo el dueño del local enojado al ver como la joven hacia trizas la publicación en señal de que lo que acababa de leer el castaño era basura.

En la misma calle se encontraba caminando una joven de larga cabellera negra, usaba anteojos y una bata de científica, ella traía una gran pila de documentos que no la dejaban ver muy bien por donde caminaba -eh… permiso por favor- decía la mujer quien se movía a duras penas y nadie le decía nada para ayudarle.

-por cierto Mei- dijo el castaño quien se colocaba el videomisor recién arreglado -¿Qué otros pokémon tienes? Solo veo a ampharos- pregunto el chico.

-solo tengo este- le respondió quien le enseñaba una pokéball.

Ambos adolescentes salieron del taller técnico, ampharos como siempre fuera de su pokéball, pero por estar distraídos en la conversación no notaron a la mujer que traía la documentación y mucho menos aquella pelinegra se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos castaños.

Un fuerte impacto entre la científica y la castaña se produjo, todos los papeles salieron disparados hacia diferentes direcciones -¡NO!- grito preocupada la mujer al ver todos los documentos regados en el suelo. Mei cayó sentada en la acera, la pokéball que había sujetado reboto en el piso provocando que esta se abriera y un pequeño tapir rosado, que levitaba en el aire, con un diseño de flores en la parte trasera se materializara.

-¡MI INVESTIGACIÓN!- grito la mujer quien ahora dirigía una mirada fulminante hacia Mei, pero aquella expresión de odio cambio radicalmente al ver al pokémon que acababa de salir.

-¡disculpa yo no…!

-¡UN MUNNA!- grito emocionada la mujer.

El castaño quedo impactado ante la reacción de la pelinegra -¡ES MÍA! ¡NI TE LE ACERQUES!- Black dio un paso al costado al ver a Mei gritar, parecía que estaba a punto de darse una pelea digna de final de la liga pokémon y ya muchos curiosos se acercaban para ver qué era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¡por favor! ¡necesito tu ayuda!- exclamo la mujer quien se le acercaba demasiado a Mei.

-¡¿eh?!- la castaña empezaba a retroceder al mismo tiempo que la científica se le acercaba más -¡ALÉJATE LOCA!- grito Mei.

Muchos curiosos que pasaban se detenían a ver lo que ocurría, Black quería que la tierra lo tragaba debido al escándalo que su amiga estaba haciendo y la vergüenza que le hacía pasar, de hecho si alguien le preguntaba en ese momento él estaba dispuesto a decir algo como "ella no es mi amiga". La pelinegra se acomodó los anteojos y luego de su bata saco una tarjeta -soy la profesora Fennel, me dedico a investigar el poder de los sueños- comentó la científica enseñando su identificación.

-creo que es muy temprano como para estar bebiendo- dijo el chico ante lo que la mujer acababa de decir.

-¡no!- fue la respuesta que Mei le dio a su acompañante -¡lo que ella dice tiene sentido!- continuo la adolescente.

-¡si!- exclamo Fennel feliz al saber que alguien entendía sobre su investigación, y más feliz aun al ver al pokémon que tanto necesita para avanzar.

-pero…- una mirada maliciosa se apodero de Mei dejando un poco asustada a la científica -¿Qué recibo a cambio de prestarte a munna?- la pregunta dejo a la mujer algo atemorizada mientras que por la cabeza de Black pasaba una escena donde veía a Mei como una especie de estafadora profesional por todo lo que había vivido con ella desde ayer que se conocieron.

-¡tengo dinero!

-no me sirve.

-¡si les enseño mi laboratorio!

-ya vi muchos laboratorio en Aspertia.

-pero, ¿un laboratorio de humo onírico?

El castaño, quien se sentía incómodo por la situación, iba a decir algo pero antes de que este pudiera hablar -¡ACEPTO!- exclamo Mei entusiasmada.

-pe… pero…

-¡tú cállate y nos sigues!- le dijo Mei quien le agarraba de la chaqueta y guardaba a ampharos dentro de la pokéball.

Black y Mei entraron al laboratorio, diferentes máquinas y libros eran lo que vieron al entrar -lo admito, este es un laboratorio que veo por primera vez en mi vida- dijo la joven de coletas quien observaba con detalle el lugar, a su lado estaba munna mirando de forma muy curiosa las máquinas.

-¿Cómo es que obtuviste a munna?- preguntaba Fennel.

-es por el estrés que estuve teniendo.

-¿estrés? ¿de qué hablas?- Black quedo sorprendido por eso último.

-en Aspertia la academia en la que asistía era muy exigente, mi papá logro capturar un munna para ayudarme, su humo ayudaba a relajarme.

-esa es la academia con el mayor prestigio en Unova, la exigencia es muy superior a las otras- respondió Fennel.

-¡si! ¡es demasiada!

El adolescente dejo de tomarle importancia a las conversaciones entre Mei y Fennel pues empezó a observar detenidamente el laboratorio mientras que la científica colocaba a munna en una máquina para comenzar con su investigación.

Black empezó a mirar todos los libros que se encontraban en los estantes, siguió estudiando el lugar y encontró maquinas similares a las que la profesora Juniper tiene en su laboratorio. Observo el título de científica que le dio la universidad a Fennel, le parecía curioso porque era la misma universidad y la misma facultad donde la profesora Juniper había estudiado. Por unos momentos lo tomo como una simple coincidencia pero grande fue su sorpresa al observar una foto enmarcada al costado del título.

-¡¿usted conoce a la profesora Juniper?!- pregunto un sorprendido Black al ver que en la foto la profesora Fennel y la profesora Juniper posaban para la cámara.

-¡si! ¡fue mi mejor amiga en la universidad! ¡fuimos compañeras de cuarto!

En eso Mei, quien traía una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a la profesora -¿así que compañeras de cuarto? Si ese dormitorio hablara que cosas diría- Fennel se incomodó con el comentario, en su rostro se veía fastidio y cierto sonrojo por lo que la castaña estaba insinuando.

-¡oye yo…!

Los ojos de munna empezaron a brillar, un humo de tonalidades rosadas empezó a apoderarse de la habitación -¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- pregunto Black quien rápidamente saco su pokédex para revisar en la base de datos de munna y ver si es que obtendría alguna respuesta.

-¡esto es humo onírico!- exclamo emocionada la científica quien con unos frascos especiales empezaba a atrapar el humo.

Aquel humo ya inundaba toda la habitación y la figura de un pokémon se empezaba a materializar entre la niebla -¡musharna!- exclamo Fennel al reconocer al pokémon.

Ambos adolescentes miraron a la científica quien rápidamente empezaba a guardar varias cosas en una mochila -¡necesito que me acompañen!- dijo Fennel quien guardaba una pokéball en su bolsillo.

-¿pero qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Mei quien no comprendía nada.

-¡se los explicare en el camino!

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y el trio se encontraba dentro de una camioneta, la profesora manejaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el castaño.

-al solar de los sueños.

Black y Mei se miraron el uno al otro, en sus rostros se notaba que ninguno de los dos había escuchado sobre ese lugar, antes de que alguno de los dos dijeron algo lograron divisar a la distancia un monumental edificio de concreto que se encontraba en ruinas -ese es el solar de los sueños, hace muchos años era un laboratorio que investigaba el humo onírico pero un accidente provocó que el lugar explotara, el musharna que vieron en el humo que munna expulso era el que servía a la investigación, luego de la explosión esta desapareció de la nada- ambos adolescentes escuchaban impactados la historia, en especial aquella ultima parte que dejo a Mei horrorizada -se pensó que había muerto pero hace algunos días hubieron reportes del avistamiento de un musharna y hoy con munna que logro detectarla… estoy segura que es el mismo- continuó la científica.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a las puertas de la edificación, un lugar impresionante donde la vegetación dominaba a la estructura. Dentro del lugar la naturaleza le había ganado al concreto pues las áreas donde los techos se habían caído se habían formado frondosos árboles, árboles que daban una muy buena sombra. El lugar perfecto de descanso, un lugar donde una castaña de gorra se recostaba debajo de la copa de los árboles.

White quería estar tranquila unos minutos antes de continuar con sus tareas, aquella era una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que no experimentaba hace mucho -¿eh?- la joven se levantó, escucho unos ruidos que la pusieron en alerta. De entre los arbustos observo a un pokémon de color rosado -oye, tranquila- White se acercó al pokémon, se le veía asustado.

Musharna al detectar la presencia de la castaña intento huir -¡espera no te hare daño!- el pokémon miro por unos segundos a la joven, usando sus poderes psíquicos intento ver en el corazón de White y noto que en efecto ella no le haría daño alguno.

-te ves cansada y muy hambrienta.

White saco de sus pertenencias un poco de comida para pokémon que coloco en el césped, fue algo raro para musharna pues era la primera vez desde hace muchos años que ve a un humano que no intenta capturarla. El pokémon no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a comer lo que la joven le ofrecía. Aquella era una comida que le parecía muy deliciosa, un sabor algo extraño en comparación a las bayas que comía cada que tenia hambre.

-se te nota muy asustada, ¿qué fue lo que te paso?- preguntaba la castaña mientras acariciaba al pokémon.

Fue en ese momento que el humo onírico de musharna empezó a ser expulsado y a rodear el cuerpo de White, los ojos de la castaña empezaron a brillar en una tonalidad turquesa. Varias imágenes fueron ingresadas de golpe a la cabeza de la joven, una reacción de asombro e impacto era lo que su rostro expresaba al mismo tiempo que perdía toda movilidad en su cuerpo.

La espesa vegetación cubría los muros de concreto del antiguo centro de investigación. El castaño intentaba con sus manos quitar las enredaderas que estaban muy bien sujetas a los muros trabando las puertas del que alguna vez fue uno de los laboratorios más grandes de Unova.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?!- reclamaba el adolescente.

-porque eres el único hombre que hay- fue la respuesta de Mei quien provoco disgusto en el chico.

Fennel empezó a reírse por lo bajo, le parecía graciosa la reacción que hizo el entrenador. Black no lo pensó más y saco de una de sus pokéball -¡oshawott usa concha filo!- la pequeña nutria obedeció y de un solo ataque corto las enredaderas que cubrían las puertas. El chico intento abrir la puerta pero al seguir atascada opto por intentar derribarla. Al poco tiempo la puerta cedió, un largo pasillo oscuro era lo que los recibía.

El chico fue quien entro primero al lugar junto con oshawott -ampharos usa destello- ordeno la castaña sacando al pokémon de su pokéball para luego hacer que la esfera roja de la punta de la cola del tipo eléctrico empezara a iluminarse. El trio comenzó a adentrarse por los pasillos al mismo tiempo que munna tenía ciertas reacciones que llamaba la atención de la científica. Los ojos de munna empezaron a brillar en tonalidades turquesas, el pokémon salió disparado y empezó a adentrarse en lo más profundo de los pasillos.

-¡munna! ¡espéranos!- exclamaba Mei.

El grupo empezó a correr lo más rápido que podían, al poco tiempo vieron una luz al final del túnel, era la salida y ahí observaban como munna se acercaba. Fue un gran impacto lo que el grupo obtuvo al llegar al final al llegar a una zona donde la vegetación era lo que dominaba en lo que antes era concreto, pero no eran los árboles o enredaderas lo que llama la atención del grupo. Observaron a una castaña que se encontraba inmóvil, de pie, rodeada de una densa niebla que era provocada por un pokémon al que munna empezaba a acercarse.

-¡oye que le haces a musharna!

La voz de una mujer de edad adulta fue lo que interrumpió la conexión entre White y musharna provocando que esta se desplomara en el suelo. Black observo a la castaña, no paso mucho tiempo para que el muchacho lograse reconocer a la joven que tenía delante suyo.

-¡tú! ¡tú perteneces a los Plasma!- exclamo el chico.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso debido a que, tanto como Fennel como Mei, ya habían escuchado a dicha organización en diferentes parques y plazas. La castaña intentaba levantarse del suelo. A White se le notaba cansada, aturdida y algo mareada.

-¡¿Qué le haces a musharna?!- volvió a preguntar furiosa la científica.

-no…- el trio observo a la joven, le parecía algo raro que estuviera balbuceando quizás eran los efectos de aquella niebla lo que la había dejado en ese estado -no… ¡¿ QUE FUE LO QUE USTEDES LE HICIERON A ELLA?!- ahora los papeles se habían invertido, era la castaña quien reclamaba.

-¡¿de qué hablas?! ¡¿estás loca o qué?!- volvió a preguntar furiosa la profesora Fennel.

-ustedes no entienden- respondió White quien sacaba una pokéball provocando que Black y Mei se pusieran en alerta ante un posible enfrentamiento -el problema es que nunca escuchan a sus pokémon, al principio no sabía porque este lugar se encontraba en ruinas pero este musharna me acaba de enseñar con lujo de detalle todo lo que ocurrió- la castaña arrojo la pokéball de la que un imponente dragón de cuerpo escamoso y afiladas garras salió, sus tonalidades azules y aquel rostro atemorizador provocaban un sentimiento de salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡no dejare que se la lleven para que continúen con sus malditos experimentos!

En ese momento Black tomo su pokédex, el joven registro los datos del pokémon que tenía en su delante al mismo tiempo que el estómago de este empezaba a brillar en tonalidades rojas -¡druddigon usa cometa dragón!- una esfera de energía de colores rojo y negro salió disparado de las fauces del dragón hacia el cielo explotando y cayendo como si de una lluvia de meteoritos se tratase.

-¡rápido! ¡hay que escapar!- exclamo Mei al ver el ataque.

Unas grandes raíces emergieron desde el interior de la tierra hacia la superficie, una imponente serpiente salió rodeada de una lluvia de hojas que brillaban debido a un aura de color verde que les rodeaban.

-huye musharna, ellos no te atraparan mientras este aquí- dijo White quien observaba como el pokémon se escondía entre las ruinas de la edificación.

Delante suyo se encontraban en el suelo Black, Mei y la profesora Fennel acompañados de oshawott, munna y ampharos, todo ese grupo intentaba levantarse del suelo debido a los ataques que habían recibido.

La profesora Fennel intentaba levantarse, sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo. Lo mismo sucedía con Mei y Black, aunque más en este último al recordar la batalla contra N donde salió igual de adolorido.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- pregunto Fennel cuyos cristales de sus anteojos estaban partidos producto de los ataques.

-hace muchos años los pokémon y los humanos formaban un vínculo de confianza mutua que les permitían hacer cosas increíbles, todo eso basado en una relación de pura confianza - dijo la castaña quien miraba seriamente al trio -con la llegada de las pokéball este sentimiento de libre albedrio desapareció ¡nosotros luchamos por volver a conseguir este objetivo!- exclamo una White a quien se le notaba como defendía férreamente sus ideas.

Black, Mei y Fennel se encontraban sorprendidos por las palabras de White quien los miraba muy seriamente. Ambos castaños observaron rápidamente el lugar y notaron que podían salir ilesos de ahí si es que jugaban bien sus cartas.

-¡pero tú usas pokéball! ¡aquel dia te vi guardar a serperior en una!

-¡y sacaste a druddigon de una pokéball!- continuo Mei.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a recriminar a la castaña, veían hipocresía en sus palabras. Una mirada seria y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en White -a lo largo de toda mi vida entrene y combatí con más de veinte pokémon, todos de diferente fuerza y fases evolutivas, mis compañeros son aquellos que decidieron libremente el paso de dejar de ser salvajes- aquella respuesta dejo a ambos entrenadores más que sorprendidos.

-a veces luchar con sus propias armas es la única forma de hacerles ver sus errores- continuo la joven quien arrojaba una pokéball de la que un imponente golurk salía a la batalla.

Druddigon, serperior y golurk rodeaban al trio quienes no tenían oportunidad alguna de enfrentarse a pokémon muy bien entrenados -¡acábenlos!- ordeno White quien tenía la intención de librar de este mundo a la persona que alguna vez llego a experimentar con musharna y con todos con la que lo apoyan.

Un potente lanzallamas, una ráfaga de hojas cubiertas por una brillante aura verde y una esfera de energía oscura era lanzado hacia el trio -¡ampharos usa rizo algodón!- fue la orden de Mei haciendo que una muralla impenetrable de algodón rodeara al trio.

Los tres ataques impactaron en la muralla provocando una fuerte explosión que se escuchó varios metros a la redonda -¡desaparecieron!- exclamo White al ver que el grupo ya no se encontraba.

Black se encontraba mareado, con náuseas y demasiado agitado. De igual forma se encontraban Mei y Fennel quienes no podían mantenerse en pie -¡ustedes están locos!- grito la profesora al ver que se encontraban en el bosque.

-¡demonios no pensé que esto funcionaria!- exclamo Mei quien sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

La profesora miro a su alrededor y observo a un pequeño zorua quien junto a munna traían los ojos de una tonalidad turquesa -la tele transportación es una técnica que los pokémon psíquicos pueden realizar, según mi pokédex munna no tiene tan desarrollada esa habilidad por lo que zorua tuvo que ayudarle prestándole energía- dijo Black quien se encontraba recostado en el césped.

-eso lo explica…- comento Fennel quien a duras penas se podía apoyar en un árbol.

Ningún miembro del grupo había experimentado la tele transportación antes, incluso oshawott y ampharos se sentían fatales y no podían levantarse del césped los únicos que estaban normales sin esos efectos secundarios eran munna y zorua. Y es que para poder realizar una tele transportación efectiva la persona debe antes recibir un entrenamiento físico y mental, es demasiado arriesgado hacer eso sin preparación previa.

-al final lograron escapar… aunque sea no te capturaron musharna- dijo White al mismo tiempo que el pokémon salía de su escondite -no creo que regresen, así que ponte tranquila- continuo la castaña mientras guardaba a sus pokémon.

El pokémon de tipo psíquico miro como la castaña guardaba a sus pokémon, era la primera vez que alguien no la intentaba capturar. Musharna recordó cuando los científicos, luego del accidente, la buscaban e intentaban capturar para seguir con las investigaciones, años donde tenía que esconderse de ellos y también de los diferentes entrenadores quienes venían a buscarla.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!

La castaña fue embestida por musharna provocando que esta cayera al suelo y que algunas pokéball se desparramaran en el césped, el pokémon se acercó a una y con su frente activo el sistema de captura provocando que la pokéball se abriera y la absorbiera.

-¿qué?

White quedo sorprendida ante tal acción, la joven tomo la pokéball en la que musharna se encontraba. El pokémon salió de aquella esfera dejando aún más sorprendida a la joven.

-pero…- hubo una pequeña pausa de algunos segundos -de acuerdo, si quieres venir conmigo no me voy a oponer- continuo la castaña quien tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Las horas pasaron, el trio se encontraba en el laboratorio luego de un escape muy accidentado -¿Qué fue lo que paso con exactitud?- pregunto Black haciendo referencia al accidente que sufrió el antiguo laboratorio.

-lo que se investigaba era el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la castaña.

-es raro de explicar- comento la profesora quien sacaba un cuaderno lleno de apuntes -existe la teoría que es un plano diferente al nuestro, por eso se investigaba el humo onírico de musharna- continuo la pelinegra quien enseñaba una serie de dibujos y cálculos extraños -yo pertenecía al equipo de investigación a musharna se le sometía a diferentes experimentos, estuve de viaje cuando ocurrió el accidente, desconozco a qué tipo de presión se le sometió a musharna como para que ocurriera el accidente- dijo Fennel quien recordaba como ese dia había perdido a una gran parte de sus amistades.

-¡ósea que White tenia razón! ¡ustedes la sometían a experimentos horrendos!- exclamo el castaño, enojado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡NO! ¡A MUSHARNA LA CUIDABAMOS MUCHO NUNCA LE HICIMOS DAÑO ALGUNO!

-¡¿Qué clases de experimentos era lo que hacían con ella?!- pregunto Mei.

-era más que nada crianza pokémon, el humo onírico que ella expulsaba era lo que nos servía para la investigación, no se sabe nada de lo ocurrido luego del accidente y me parece extraño lo que esa chica dijo que nosotros hacíamos experimentos malos con musharna… de igual forma no hay testigos como para corroborar sus palabras.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, fue algo incómodo porque nadie sabía que hacer o decir en esos momentos -por cierto Mei quería agradecerte por todo, no fue lo que esperaba pero de algo me sirvió la ayuda de tu munna- dijo Fennel quien abría un cajón y de ahí sacaba una incubadora para darle a la castaña.

En los ojos de Mei se veía emoción, pareciese una niña a la que le hubieran dado un dulce -¿Qué pokémon es este?- pregunto la joven entusiasmada.

-no recuerdo.

La castaña de coletas atino a reírse mientras que por la cabeza de Black se imaginaba lo irresponsable y distraída que debe ser esa profesora -por cierto, ¿A dónde irán ahora?- pregunto la mujer a lo que Black empezó a mirar el mapa de su videomisor.

-en Nacrene está el siguiente gimnasio.

-te deseo mucha suerte en tu batalla Black, y espero de todo corazón que les vaya bien en su viaje- dijo la profesora quien les dedicaba una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias- respondió Black.

-¡si! ¡y gracias por el huevo!- exclamo la castaña quien aún no creía que su siguiente pokémon eclosionaría en cualquier momento.

-a ustedes es a quien debo de agradecer, tan solo espero que puedan visitarme luego.

Y con eso la pareja se despidió de la profesora, no sin antes intercambiar el número de los videomisores para seguir en comunicación. Ambos jóvenes salieron del laboratorio para dirigirse al centro pokémon, mañana temprano continuarían con el viaje.

Así pasaron las horas, tanto Black como Mei dormían en sus diferentes habitaciones, mientras que el castaño era acompañado por un zorua y un oshawott que dormían plácidamente en la misma cama que el entrenador, Mei abrazaba la incubadora que la profesora le había regalado.

Las madrugadas en Unova siempre eran frías, la posición geográfica donde se encontraba ubicada es la responsable de eso, así sea la estación en la que uno se encuentre los fríos vientos del norte se hacían presente en todo el territorio. Algunos viajeros que se aventuraban a continuar con su aventura a esas horas siempre iban muy bien abrigados. Eso no era problema para White, aquella castaña miembro de la Orden Plasma había adquirido una resistencia natural ante los climas debido a todos esos años de entrenamiento en el que fue sometida a duras condiciones.

Aquella joven caminaba al borde de un lago, por el sendero por el que transitaba había largos postes con hélices que aprovechaban los vientos para producir energía eléctrica. La única iluminación que había era la luz de la luna llena y una parpadeante luz roja producida por algunas bombillas LED ubicadas en la parte más alta de cada poste.

La castaña caminaba por el sendero, no tenía signos de cansancio o sueño, el viento movía los mechones de su cabellera de un lado a otro y las hojas que se desprendían de los arboles pasaban por su lado. Si no fuera por los pasos de la joven el silencio absoluto fuera lo que reinara en aquel lugar.

-te estuve observando.

White escucho la voz de un joven, ella volteo y observo a un chico de abundante cabellera en punta de un color azul marino y de ojos castaños, vestía con una de colores blanco y rojo que le protegían del frio acompañados de unos pantalones de color azul.

-me preguntaba a qué hora intentarías salir de tu escondite.

-vi tu batalla en las ruinas de ese laboratorio, se bien que eres de los plasma.

-vaya, vaya, al parecer tengo un admirador- dijo de una forma burlona la castaña.

-¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA GRACIOSA!- grito el chico quien expresaba un sentimiento de ira y frustración -¡USTEDES LOS PLASMA SON FUERTES CANDO ESTÁN EN GRUPO! ¡SI ESTÁN SOLOS SON UNOS COBARDES!- continuo gritando al mismo tiempo que tomaba una pokéball de su cinturón.

La castaña empezó a dar unas carcajadas por las palabras que el chico que tenía frente suyo decía -¡DEJA DE REÍRTE!- grito el furioso el peliazul.

White, que por más que intentaba, no podía contener las risas. El chico no lo aguanto más, arrojo la pokéball de la que salió un imponente pokémon de tonalidades rojas y detalles negros que alrededor de su cuello unas potentes llamaradas daban calor a todo el que se le acercaba. Un potente rugido fue lo que el pokémon emitió provocando que todos los pokémon a la redonda despertaran despavoridos para huir lo más lejos posible.

-si piensas que con eso me vas a intimidar, estas equivocado- dijo la castaña quien enviaba a la batalla a una majestuosa serpiente.

-¡USTEDES! ¡PLASMA! ¡EL DAÑO QUE LE HICIERON A MI FAMILIA! ¡A MI HERMANA! ¡SON LO PEOR QUE LE PUDO HABER PASADO A UNOVA!

-no sé de qué demonios me hablas.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ERES TAN INSIGNIFICANTE COMO EL RESTO! ¡TE DERROTARE! ¡DERROTARE A CADA UNO DE USTEDES!

-entonces deja de ladrar y actúa de una maldita vez.

Los puños de emboar empezaron a rodearse de grandes llamaradas al mismo tiempo que la cola de serperior empezaba a brillar en una tonalidad turquesa. Ambos pokémon se lanzaron a la batalla, una batalla sin cuartel de la que solo los pokémon que rondaban por ahí de curiosos serian testigos.

* * *

**La primera escena de Ash la tuve que escribir y reescribir a cada rato porque no sabía cómo meterlo en este capítulo, ya pronto aparecerá como personaje así que pido paciencia. Un nuevo personaje apareció al final, si miran la lista de los personajes de BW2 podrán dar con él. **

**Pasemos a los comentarios.**

**alexis12091996: "creare mi propio gimnasio con juegos de azar y dittos" de hecho eso iba a poner y en el borrador del cap estaba eso :v al final tuve que quitarlo porque vi que estaba fuera de lugar eso.**

**Remmy: el tema de los gimnasios, sus reglas y cómo funcionan lo ire explorando más a fondo en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Peanut2196: la filosofía de White con este capítulo esta más que respondida uwu**

**angeluchihasenju: Ash no gano la liga por el poder de los productores ejecutivos de OLM :c **

**Sin más que decir, y esperemos que otra vez mis tiempos no se vean afectados, nos vemos pronto y gracias por todo el apoyo recibido c: **


	6. Chapter 6

**De todas las cosas que escribí en mi vida, este es el escrito más complicado de todos. No les miento, tuve que reescribirlo seis veces porque el resultado no me llegaba a agradar y también de paso decirles que este es el capítulo más largo de todo BW. **

**Me demore demasiado lo sé, entre la tesis, buscar trabajo, el haberme inspirado en este fic que me adelante en escribir escenas futuras como las apariciones de Ash, Dawn y May, algunos cursos a los que asisto sin contar todo lo que les explique más arriba hicieron que este capítulo llegase más tarde de lo habitual :,v **

**Pero no les aburro más, aquí está el cap que tanto esperaban que espero sea de su agrado n.n**

* * *

Pokémon Rebirth: Black & White

-STAGE 05-

Los arboles del bosque daban una gran sombra al camino que servía como ruta a los entrenadores, los pokémon salvajes transitaban tranquilos por la zona incluso algunos viendo de forma curiosa a los entrenadores que pasaban y que se dirijan al centro pokémon que estaba en el camino. Aquel centro pokémon era un gran edificio de madera de dos pisos, a sus alrededores habían pequeñas casas del mismo material que consistían en dos habitaciones: una especie de vestíbulo donde estaba colocada una litera para que los viajeros pudieran dormir, un pequeño escritorio y por último, la otra habitación, un baño. Estos edificios eran de gran ayuda para los entrenadores pues podían pasar la noche o incluso quedarse unos días en caso necesiten entrenar en la zona. Toda el área de la que el centro pokémon era dueña también incluía algunos campos de batalla para en las que los entrenadores entrenaban y combatían entre ellos.

-¡oshawott usa concha filo!

La concha de la nutria empezó a brillar y a tomar la forma de una espada, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia el murciélago que tenía delante suyo -¡woobat no!- exclamo el entrenador al ver a su pokémon ser derrotado debido a la superioridad de la nutria en combate, el tipo agua había demostrado total dominio en la batalla incluso demostró ser mucho más rápido que el pokémon rival.

-¡bien hecho oshawott!

Black se encontraba feliz, salió a abrazar a su pokémon pues con esa eran ya tres victorias consecutivas contra los entrenadores que llegaban al lugar. El adolescente tenía que entrenar de forma más exigente, seria y dura posible pues eran ya dos veces que lo humillaban: la batalla contra N quien solo usando un purrloin lo había derrotado; y la batalla contra White, quien había demostrado ser una entrenadora demasiado experimentada, que si no huía de dicha batalla lo más probable es que no estuviera vivo como para contar la brutalidad con la que aquella castaña manda a atacar.

-fue buena batalla, no lo niego- dijo el entrenador quien estrechaba la mano al castaño en señal de respeto.

-¡si! ¡si algún dia nos volvemos a ver tengamos una revancha!

-¡eso no lo dudes!

El entrenador se retiró, ya no habían más contrincantes con quien enfrentarse a lo que el castaño volteo a ver a su compañera -¡viste Mei! ¡ya voy…!- fue en ese momento donde el chico noto que la castaña de coletas se encontraba sentada en una banca contando una gran cantidad de billetes al mismo tiempo que al lado de esta estaba colocada la incubadora que la profesora Fennel le había regalado.

-¡¿ESTUVISTE APOSTANDO A MIS ESPALDAS?!- pregunto fastidiado el entrenador.

-sí, ¿y?

-¡¿cómo que "y"?!

-una debe aprovechar la situación, en un viaje como este necesitamos dinero y no creo que los ahorros o trabajos temporales mal pagados, que por cierto nos retrasarían, ayuden con nuestros objetivos.

El castaño estaba por responder pero se detuvo a pensar durante unos segundos, a pesar de todo lo que el chico quería decir, no podía objetar esa lógica. Enserio necesitarían dinero y lo poco que él tenía guardado ya se estaba agotando.

-ehm… ¿y cuánto ganaste?- pregunto el chico, su estado de ánimo había cambiado por completo.

-esta mañana no tenía nada, ¡AHORA TRAIGO 70 DÓLARES!- exclamaba victoriosa Mei quien enseñaba el fajo de billetes dejando demasiado sorprendido al chico.

-¡¿Cómo ganaste tanto en tan poco tiempo?!- pregunto impactado Black.

-tú no eras el único que luchaba- respondió la joven dejando pensando al castaño quien se imaginaba a Mei yéndose a los otros campos de batalla para apostar mientras él seguía luchando contra sus oponentes -ven, vayamos a buscar que comer que hoy yo invito- continuo la chica quien caminaba directo al centro pokémon.

Dentro del edificio de madera todos realizaban sus rutinas habituales, las enfermeras atendían a los viajeros y cuidaban a los pokémon. Los entrenadores estaban en el vestíbulo descansando mientras que algunos se encontraban en las mesas comiendo o charlando sobre sus aventuras. También en dicho vestíbulo se encontraban diferentes pokémon pertenecientes a los entrenadores que se encontraban en el lugar, al costado de una mesa donde estaban sentados dos jóvenes de cabello castaño habían un zorua, oshawott, munna y ampharos comiendo la comida especializada que se produce para los pokémon.

-¡demonios esto es demasiado!- exclamo el castaño al ver en su plato una montaña de patatas fritas, mucha carne y huevos fritos.

Black seguía sorprendido, aquel era el plato más caro de la carta y no sabía cómo iba a terminarlo -solo despeja tu mente y disfruta- respondió la castaña quien a su lado se encontraba la incubadora con un huevo que en cualquier momento podía eclosionar.

Uno de los trabajadores del centro pokémon trajo otro platillo, era el mismo que Black tenia pero en esta ocasión se lo estaban dejando a Mei. Aunque no quisiera decirlo, el chico si tenía muchísima hambre y le daban ganas de devorar lo que tenía en su delante de un solo bocado, durante esos días estuvo acomodando sus gastos para poder llevar de buena manera su viaje por lo que eso significaba que tenía que medirse a la hora de comprar comida. "Tráiganme lo más caro que tengan" fue lo que dijo Mei apenas llegaba uno de los trabajadores a tomar el pedido provocando que a los pocos minutos este trajera aquel monumental platillo.

-tengo que admitirlo ¡esto esta delicioso!- comento Black quien empezaba a probar la comida.

-debes aprender a ingeniártelas de todas las formas posibles durante un viaje como estos.

-ok, dejare que sigas apostando a mis espaldas- dijo el chico para luego recordar cierto detalle -¿pero si tus padres son dueños de la granja Floccesy? no deberías estar con problemas de dinero en el viaje- pregunto el castaño.

-que mis padres sean adinerados no quiere decir que yo vaya tirando billetes a todo lugar que vaya.

-buen punto.

Ambos siguieron comiendo mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la cabeza. Todo iba tranquilo, la rutina diaria en el centro pokémon iba acorde a lo de siempre. Así pasaron algunos minutos -¡RÁPIDO! ¡súbanle el volumen al televisor!- la paz se había interrumpido debido a los gritos de un chico de cabello rubio quien señalaba una gran pantalla que se encontraba empotrada en una de las paredes de la habitación.

Todos los presentes voltearon para ver lo que pasaban, la hacerlo observaron en la pantalla el dibujo de una pokéball roja adornada con una corona dorada en la parte superior, aquel dibujo estaba acompañando de laureles dorados que rodeaban a dicha pokéball. De inmediato comenzaron a pasar varias imágenes y cortos de los campeones y líderes que estarían presentes en la competencia, sus batallas más famosas y los logros alcanzados por estos eran vistos por todos los presentes, al terminar nuevamente aquella pokéball coronada aparecía y debajo una leyenda que decía "Pokémon World Tournament".

Una hermosa mujer de tez pálida, cabello rosado y anteojos de color rojo hizo su aparición. Aquella blusa negra le hacía resaltar esa belleza natural tan característica. Se encontraba en lo que era el set de un noticiero, pero con una característica singular pues el logo del PWT estaba labrado en el escritorio donde la mujer se encontraba sentada.

-¡ES MALVA!- exclamo Mei a quien le brillaban los ojos -¡TIENE EL TITULO DE SER LA MEJOR ENTRENADORA DE TIPO FUEGO EN EL MUNDO!- continuo la castaña al notar admiración por la peli rosada.

Malva no solo era una de las mejores entrenadoras del planeta, también miembro del alto mando de Kalos y una de las mejores periodistas de aquel lejano país que se encontraba separado de Unova por el océano. Su gran trayectoria en el campo del periodismo a su corta edad le hizo merecedora de ser la portavoz oficial del PWT, en esos programas de diez minutos que se transmitirían cada semana antes de que el tan esperado torneo iniciase.

Las noticias sobre el PWT que estaba próximo a realizarse causaban asombro en todos los que se encontraban en el vestíbulo del centro pokémon, aquella sensación de emoción era visible en especial por Black cuyos ojos se encontraban postrados en todo lo que Malva estaba enseñando. Del set pasaron a una entrevista en vivo desde Driftveil causando un verdadero impacto en todos los presentes.

"como ya se puede apreciar la construcción del coliseo está a un 80% y es cuestión de unos dos meses, máximo tres, para que sea entregado"

Un imponente y gigantesco coliseo era lo que se apreciaba en las imágenes, cientos de trabajadores y pokémon se movilizaban y realizaban diferentes actividades para acelerar la culminación de aquella majestuosa construcción. Grúas de gran tamaño rodeaban al coliseo en construcción, estas se encontraban en pleno movimiento trasladando material a las zonas más altas de la edificación. Los conkeldurr y gurdurr ayudaban a movilizar objetos pesados por todo el edificio y también a doblar el acero cuando se necesitaba, los klinklang ayudaban a mejorar el rendimiento de las maquinarias pequeñas que transitaban por la zona, lo que sería el campo de batalla. En dichas imágenes que eran transmitidas a todo el mundo se podía apreciar la tan famosa industria de la construcción de Unova, la eficiencia y la productividad que se mostraba era digna de admirar.

A pesar de ser tan solo imágenes, la mastodóntica edificación dejaba impactados a todos los presentes quienes seguían asombrados por lo imponente que se veía aquel coliseo. Más aun Black quien ya no podía esperar, se encontraba demasiado impaciente y ya no aguantaban las ganas de sentarse en aquellas tribunas y observar las grandes batallas entre los mejores entrenadores del mundo.

Seguían pasando las imágenes de aquella edificación a lo largo del reportaje, también algunos diseños en 3D en la que se apreciaba el resultado final de lo que sería dicha construcción. Pasaron los minutos, las personas seguían boquiabiertas por las imágenes, la reportera dio por terminada la nota a lo que le volvió a dar pase a Malva para que siga con las noticias del PWT.

-¡ya quiero llegar a Driftveil!- exclamo Black, quería ver aquella edificación con sus propios ojos.

-falta demasiado para que eso ocurra- dijo la castaña quien le enseñaba el mapa a su compañero.

-pero si nos apresuramos y logro conseguir las medallas de forma más rápida… quizás y…

"¡se nos informan que algunos campeones ya están en suelo de Unova!"

Aquellas palabras de Malva llamaron la atención del castaño quien volteaba a ver nuevamente la televisión, ahí observo algunos videos y fotografías que la hermosa peli rosada enseñaba sobre algunos líderes de gimnasio quienes ya eran vistos paseando por las ciudades de Unova, tomándose fotos con los transeúntes o firmando autógrafos. El chico estaba por dejar de tomarle importancia a la noticia de no haber sido por algo que capto toda su atención.

"y aquí podemos ver al campeón de Japón paseando junto a su fiel pikachu por Nacrene"

El castaño quedo boquiabierto con eso, rápidamente miro el mapa y calculo el tiempo necesario que le tomaría para llegar a dicha ciudad -¡Mei! ¡nos vamos ahora!- exclamo Black quien se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿quieres ir a buscarlo?.

-¡si!

La castaña miro por unos segundos a su amigo. Recordó una anécdota cuando llego el líder del gimnasio de Opelucid a Aspertia, uno de los líderes más fuertes de Unova, y salió en su búsqueda para conocerlo en persona. Mei suspiro -de acuerdo, nos vamos para allá- respondió quien agarraba sus cosas. Mei se levantó y tomo con sus brazos la incubadora, ya habían terminado el almuerzo y tenían todo pagado así que el viaje podía continuar sin ningún problema.

Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de la castaña, sus ojos se abrieron como si fuesen un par de platos. Mei quedo estática durante unos segundos, no reaccionaba ante nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor -¿Mei? ¿estas bien?- pregunto Black al ver a su compañera de viaje en ese estado tan extraño.

-Hugh…

Black se dio la vuelta y observo a un joven de aproximadamente su edad que traía el cabello de un color azul en puntas. Llamaba la atención el aspecto físico del muchacho, se notaba que traía heridas en todo el cuerpo y en su rostro habían marcas de golpes que se extendían hasta el cuello las manos, su ropa se encontraba muy sucia y con algunas rasgaduras.

Un pokémon de extraña apariencia similar al de un conejillo de indias con características de hada hizo su aparición, este pokémon de tonalidades rosadas traía una bandeja de plata con tres pokéball colocadas. Audino puso encima de una mesa la bandeja a lo que el chico tomaba las tres esferas.

-gracias enfermera- dijo el peli azul.

-a la siguiente ten mucho cuidado, no sé qué les habrá pasado o que te paso a ti, se les notaba demasiado adoloridos.

El chico tomo las tres pokéball sin decir nada y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del centro pokémon -¡Hugh! ¡espera!- sin previo aviso la castaña de coletas salió disparada hacia su encuentro.

-¡¿oye estas bien?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!- pregunto la joven quien caminaba detrás del chico.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió el peli azul.

Hugh y Mei salieron del centro pokémon, algunos vieron la escena algo sorprendidos más que nada por la forma tan fría del peli azul de contestar ante una muy preocupada Mei. De la nada se empezó a escuchar una fuerte discusión proveniente desde las afueras del edificio y fue en ese instante que Black, quien en un primer momento no quería meterse porque supuso que su compañera de viaje tenía un asunto muy privado que atender con aquel chico, guardo a todos los pokémon dentro de sus respectivas pokéball para ir en busca de su amiga y saber de una vez por todas que se supone estaba ocurriendo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER ASI?!- grito una furiosa Mei.

-sabes bien porque lo hice.

-¡TE LARGASTE! ¡TOMASTE LA POKÉDEX Y NOS DEJASTE SOLOS A MI Y A NATE!

-no veo a Nate por aquí.

-¡ES PORQUE NOS SEPARAMOS PARA PODER BUSCARTE! ¡IDIOTA!

-¡déjame en paz! ¡¿quieres?! ¡sabes muy bien porque estoy haciendo esto!

-¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO EGOISTA DE…!- la joven había levantado su mano, estaba a punto de darle una cachetada al peli azul pero sintió que alguien le agarraba de la muñeca.

-¡¿qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?!- pregunto Black quien intentaba detener la pelea.

Hugh miro al castaño por unos segundos -con él estas viajando ahora- el peli azul comenzó a estudiar a Black, el chico comenzó a observar de pies a cabeza al entrenador -se ve débil- continuo el peli azul.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- pregunto el chico, fastidiado por el comentario.

-lo que escuchaste, se nota que alguien como tú no sobrevira por Unova, más aun en estos tiempos donde una banda de delincuentes andan robando pokémon con la excusa de liberarlos.

Rápidamente Black relaciono lo que dijo Hugh con los plasma, recordar ese discurso de liberación pokémon y como una de sus miembros era tan radical en su forma de pensar que la idea de robarlos para luego liberarlos no era tan descabellada. El castaño saco una de sus pokéball -si dices que soy débil, ¡déjame demostrarte que no lo soy!- de cierta forma aquello le había incomodado al chico, que le digan débil y que no podría sobrevivir por Unova le molestaba.

Ambos chicos ya se encontraban dentro del campo de batalla, algunos curiosos se pusieron a mirar y había cierta expectativa debido al hecho que Black había tenido tres victorias consecutivas esa mañana -tuviste buena racha, pero no te confíes- le dijo Mei por lo bajo antes de irse a la zona donde el público observaría la batalla.

Ambos entrenadores lanzaron sus pokéball al campo de batalla al mismo tiempo. Un imponente pokémon de tipo fuego salió a la arena al mismo tiempo que emitía un poderoso rugido y grandes llamaradas salían disparadas de su cuerpo. Esto dejo intimidado a oshawott quien empezó a retroceder unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡lo hizo evolucionar en muy poco tiempo!- se dijo Mei quien recordaba al tepig que su antiguo compañero de viajes tenía desde antes que su viaje por Unova comenzara.

-¡que no te intimide oshawott! ¡usa concha filo!

La nutria saco la concha que traía en el abdomen y se lanzó al ataque mientras esta adquiría un extraño brillo y tomaba una forma similar al de una espada, fue en ese momento que los puños de emboar empezaron a generar una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica. La gran cantidad de energía que el tipo fuego era demasiada y este se lanzó a atacar a oshawott y acabarlo de un solo ataque. Emboar fallo, al momento de querer golpear al tipo agua este dio un salto esquivando aquel puñetazo.

-¡pistola de agua!

Un potente chorro de agua impacto en el rostro de emboar, la fuerza del ataque fue tanta que empujo a oshawott hacia atrás dejando a un emboar con la guardia baja quien intentaba se sacudía la cabeza por lo empapada que estaba. Un ataque directo fue lo que el tipo fuego recibió por parte del inicial de tipo agua, aprovechando el momento oshawott ataco con concha filo directo a emboar.

-¡bien!

La emoción del castaño y el pokémon se hacía notar, pero fue un sentimiento muy fugaz pues de forma inmediata ambos notaron que su contrincante no se inmutaba ante el ataque -¡oshawott!- grito el castaño al ver como su pokémon se estrellaba contra el muro luego de haber recibido un poderoso puñetazo cargado de energía eléctrica.

El chico corrió asustado hacia su pokémon para saber el estado en que se encontraba luego de aquel brutal ataque. A oshawott le costaba respirar, a duras penas se movía mientras que algunas chispas le recorrían el cuerpo debido a los efectos secundarios que provocaban los ataques de tipo eléctrico.

-oye, lo hiciste bien- dijo el castaño quien guardaba a su pokémon en el interior de su pokéball.

Black se volteo y observo como Hugh había guardado a emboar y se disponía a irse -¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡aun no terminamos!- grito el chico quien enviaba a su zorua a la batalla.

-no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo- dijo el peli azul.

Black saco su última pokéball la cual arrojo y salió un zorro de tonalidades negras -¡aún tengo otro pokémon!- exclamo el castaño.

-de acuerdo- dijo Hugh quien arrojo su siguiente pokéball de la que salió una especie de insecto amarillo que traía dos alas con forma de rombo y de color verde -¡imposible que tenga un pokémon como ese!- dijo el castaño quien sacaba la pokédex para registrar al pokémon que tenía al frente suyo -"vibrava… aunque… si Mei tiene un ampharos, no es raro si me lo pongo a pensar que él tenga un pokémon de otro país"- pensó el chico.

-¡zorua! ¡pulso umbrío!

El pequeño zorro salió a la batalla al mismo tiempo que un potente rayo de energía oscura era expulsado hacia vibrava que se encontraba en pleno vuelo -¡dragoaliento!- el tipo dragón arrojo de sus fauces una especie de rayo purpura, el poder de este fue tan grande que destrozo aquella energía oscura expulsada por zorua hasta llegar a impactarlo.

-¡NO!- grito Black al ver a su pokémon recibir de lleno el ataque.

Una neblina de color purpura con negro se apodero del campo de batalla, residuos de aquellos ataques que ambos pokémon acababan de usar. Un gran pokémon de color verde y alas en forma de rombo, que traía una especie de anteojos rojos en los ojos, salió desde aquella neblina.

-¡¿en qué momento cambio de pokémon?!- se preguntó uno de los que miraban la batalla.

Flygon embistió a vibraba, quien cayó al suelo, para luego ponerse encima suyo. Con sus garras sujetaba el cuerpo del insectoide contra el suelo evitando que este escapara, de sus fauces una esfera de energía oscura empezaba a formarse.

-¡hiperrayo!

Un potente rayo de color carmesí fue expulsado desde vibrava directo a flygon quien lo mandaba a volar por los aires, en ese trayecto su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar mostrando su verdadera forma la de un zorua que había engañado a todos los presentes con su habilidad de ilusión.

-¡zorua no!- grito el chico al ver a su pokémon estrellándose contra el suelo.

Black salió corriendo desesperado hacia zorua quien no daba señales de responder ante lo que el castaño hacia -este es un mundo complicado, o sobrevives o te pisotean- dijo Hugh quien guardaba a vibraba dentro de la pokéball y observaba como Mei se acercaba al chico para ver el estado en que zorua se encontraba.

-¡no planeo ser pisoteado!- exclamo Black, incomodo por lo ocurrido.

-eso lo veremos- dicho eso Hugh se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse del lugar.

-¡bien! ¡lárgate! ¡así como te largaste la última vez! ¡idiota!

Todos los presentes observaba el enojo de la castaña y como el peli azul se alejaba sin siquiera hacer caso alguno a los reclamos. Pasaron los minutos, el castaño se encontraba en un sofá a su lado estaba Mei sentada y sujetando con sus brazos la incubadora -nunca me contaste tu historia completa, ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos de hace rato?- pregunto el chico.

Luego de la batalla ambos adolescentes regresaron de inmediato al centro pokémon para que los pokémon de Black reciban tratamiento luego de la humillación por parte de Hugh. Mei cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, tomo aire, aquella sería una larga historia pero era una que tenía que contar para evitarse más problemas en el futuro.

-esto será largo.

-no importa, la enfermera se va a demorar con oshawott y zorua.

Mei comenzó a contar su historia, la castaña recordó aquellos días en Aspertia donde las cosas eran más sencillas. Aquella es una ciudad muy agitada ubicada al sur oeste de Unova, una ciudad única en Unova pues no importa la estación que sea el sol brilla todos los días del año. Al norte de la ciudad se alzaba sobre un monte un espléndido mirador, un atractivo turístico de la ciudad debido a la increíble vista que esta otorgaba, muchas postales de Unova retratan la impresionante vista que se obtiene desde tan mencionado lugar.

Pero dicha ciudad no solo era conocida por eso pues ahí se encuentra una famosa academia pokémon, la academia más cara y de mayor prestigio de toda Unova. Aquel era un enorme edificio cuya fachada de ladrillos crema con un gran tejado azul con grandes ventanales, un portón de piedra blanca a la que se accedía a través de unos escalones servía de base para una gran torre de reloj que daba la bienvenida a todos los que ingresaban al edificio, el tejado de un color azul marino hacia resaltar la estructura. Aquella impresionante edificación estaba rodeada de una gran cantidad de árboles y áreas verdes, todo se encontraba enrejado por la cual solo se podía acceder a través de un gran portón de rejas, cuyo diseño estaba hermosamente trabajado, que a esa hora del dia se encontraba abierta.

Y es por aquella entrada que una simpática joven de largas coletas castañas entraba. Los estudiantes miraban a la chica, algunos se reían de cómo es que esta se encontraba provocando cierto suspiro por parte de la joven.

-¡Mei!- una hermosa peli rosada llamaba a la castaña, su vestido y sobrero blanco la hacían resaltar entre el resto -¡¿qué te paso?!- pregunto la joven.

-¿qué crees que sucede Yancy?- pregunto fastidiada Mei quien encontraba completamente empapada -otra vez tendré que escuchar a la "maestra sarcasmo" decir como ando como loca disque acosando a los líderes- continuo la joven quien intentaba exprimía una de sus largar coletas de la cual empezaba a escurrir agua.

-de hecho, sí los acosas.

-¡QUE NO!- respondió una furiosa Mei.

-bueno, bueno, ¿pero aunque sea lo vistes?

-¡SI!

-¡enserio!- pregunto sorprendida la peli rosada.

-¡si! ¡conocí a Wake y lo rete a una batalla! ¡me dijo que si le ganaba me daría una medalla de gimnasio!- exclamaba Mei quien realizaba una pose de victoria luego de haberse batido a duelo contra uno de los líderes más fuertes de Sinnoh

-pero, ¿le ganaste?

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito la joven quien se arrodillaba y golpeaba el suelo.

Algunos chicos que pasaban miraban extrañados a Mei, muchos ya conocían sobre ese extraño comportamiento exagerado que la chica se manejaba llamando la atención de conocidos y extraños. La reina del drama le decían.

La joven comenzó a tener fugaces recuerdos de la mañana cuando salía de su vivienda, la granja Floccesy. Como de costumbre se había despedido de los mareep que rondan en los terrenos de los cuales sus padres son dueños. Fue en esos momentos que recordó como su madre quería traer algunos azurill y miltank de Johto para que exista más diversidad en dicha granja, en cambio su padre estaba interesado en comprar algunos wooloo que había visto cuando viajo a Galar por algunos negocios, aquel hombre estaba seguro que esos pokémon harían una excelente combinación con los mareep de la granja. Aquella era una granja muy singular pues muchos iban a visitarla por el hecho de tener pokémon exóticos que es imposible de encontrar en otras partes de Unova, se había vuelto por así decirlo en un lugar turístico al que la familia sacaba mucho provecho.

Fue al momento de llegar al pueblo Floccesy cuando le avisaron que el líder de Sinnoh se encontraba en un lago cercano. La castaña no lo pensó dos veces y aprovecho la hora del receso que tenían en la academia para salir corriendo en busca del tan mentado líder. Mei había tomado sus dos pokéball y sin perder el tiempo, apenas las campanas sonaron, tomo su videomisor para calcular los tiempos y así darle el encuentro. Nunca olvidara a aquel hombre enmascarado de gran musculatura, la batalla en el lago y como su quagsire barrio el piso con ampharos y munna.

-ay amiga, cuanto lo siento- comento la peli rosada quien colocaba su mano en el hombro de la castaña quien parecía estar llorando.

-si…

Yancy no lograba ponerse en los zapatos de Mei, ambas tenían objetivos muy distintos y ella a diferencia de la castaña no era una persona que quisiera retar a todo el que se le ponía en frente, en especial si este es líder de algún gimnasio o peor aún un miembro del alto mando -aunque…- la peli rosa miro a su compañera quien empezaba a decir algo -¡AUNQUE SEA LE ROBE LA MEDALLA!- grito mientras sacaba la medalla lodo, enseñándola como si fuese el mismísimo trofeo de la liga Unova.

-estás loca- dijo Yancy con un rostro de desaprobación al mismo tiempo que dejaba de sentir lastima por como barrieron el suelo con su amiga.

-podrás criticar mis métodos, pero no mis resultados- respondió Mei quien le restregaba la medalla en el rostro de la muchacha.

Black estaba boquiabierto por lo que su amiga le acababa de decir -¡¿le robaste una medalla a un líder de gimnasio?!- grito el castaño provocando que todos voltearan a verlo.

-¡no fue exactamente un robo!- exclamo la joven quien trataba de defenderse al mismo tiempo que abría sus apuntes donde traía la información de cada líder de Unova. Esta busco en una de las páginas y ahí le enseño la medalla que se encontraba pegada a la hoja, medalla protegida por cierto con un plástico para evitar que se dañe, junto a algunas anotaciones hechas a mano sobre el líder de Sinnoh.

-me habías dicho que nunca te habías enfrentado a un líder de gimnasio.

-no de forma oficial- respondió la castaña.

-estás loca- dijo Black con un rostro de desaprobación.

-lo dijiste con el mismo tono y rostro de Yancy.

Las campanas de la academia volvieron a sonar, todos los estudiantes regresaban a sus aulas mientras que Mei se encontraba en los baños. La joven estaba secándose con las maquinas que expulsaban aire caliente que usaban los estudiantes para quitar la humedad de las manos cada que iban a los servicios higiénicos.

En el salón de clases donde se encontraban los estudiantes de último año se comentaba sobre los trabajos que la maestra iba a dejar. Mei ya estaba sentada en su pupitre y a su lado su mejor amiga Yancy pasaba con el dedo las fotos que tenía guardadas en su videomisor. En la última fila se encontraba un peli azul cuyo rostro de seriedad era su rasgo característico, cerca de la entrada se encontraba un castaño de cabello despeinado quien suspiraba al mismo tiempo que por su mente estaba quitándole los pétalos a una flor y diciendo "¿me quiere o no me quiere?" en referencia de aquella hermosa chica de la que estaba enamorado y que se encontraba dentro del mismo salón. Aunque una escena llamaba la atención del lugar pues en dicho salón se encontraba uno de los chicos más populares de la academia, un rubio quien vestía con una camiseta negra y chaleco verde, eran muchas las chicas quienes se acercaban con la esperanza de que algún dia el joven se fijara en ellas.

Toda aquella cháchara se dio por finalizada cuando al aula entraba una mujer de estatura alta y piel morena que traía unos pantalones azules acampados y una blusa de color blanco. El cinturón rosado que traía llamaba la atención de aquel atuendo pero no tanto como aquella cabellera de tonalidades entre verdoso y azulado peinado con un estilo afro. En su brazo traía unos documentos, estos tenían el sello oficial de la federación pokémon de Unova.

-como sabrán ustedes ya entran en la última fase de su vida académica, según los estatutos de esta escuela todos ustedes tendrán que explorar Unova en tríos- dijo la mujer quien prendía una laptop y acomodaba un proyector que se encontraba al lado de la máquina.

Todos los estudiantes miraban a la maestra, sabían muy bien que en unos días tendrían que partir por toda Unova a cumplir una complicada tarea para poder graduarse, habían escuchado por parte de los estudiantes que ya se habían graduado de que iba con exactitud aquella tarea que se les encomendaba por lo que ya tenían todo previsto para este dia.

-aunque este año será diferente- dicho eso el proyector se prendió mostrando en una tabla todos los nombres de los estudiantes de aquel año -este año esta cosa se encargara de emparejar a todos ustedes al azar- en el rostro de los presentes se vio disconformidad por lo dicho y justo antes de que estos reclamasen la maestra Lenora hizo correr el software dejando sin oportunidad a los chicos para algún reclamo.

-son las nuevas normas de la escuela, ahora se quiere tener prestigio continental, es por esto que desde este año se hará de esta forma- comento la maestra para intentar calmar los ánimos.

El software que la laptop tenía instalado empezó a procesar los datos de cada estudiante de aquel salón para así agruparlos en grupos de tres de forma aleatoria. Había cierta tensión en los presentes pues muchos estaban que rogaban a Arceus para que la persona con la cual tengan que viajar sea un amigo y no alguien con el que a las justas cruzaba palabra. La máquina realizo una proyección mostrando a todos los grupos, hubieron múltiples reacciones.

-me toco con el emo y al que friendzonean a cada rato- se dijo Mei quien volteaba a ver a Nate y a Hugh, al mismo tiempo que estos dos chicos se buscaban con la mirada.

-nos vemos la siguiente semana chicos que los dejo para que planifiquen, al rato vendrá el profesor Cedric Juniper a conversar con ustedes- dijo Lenora provocando una reacción de alivio en Mei debido a que esa maestra siempre le fastidiaba con diversos comentarios sobre su obsesión de buscar a los líderes de gimnasio que llegaban de visita a la ciudad y retarlos en plena vía publica.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, por parte de Mei quien no escucho como la maestra le lanzaba esos comentarios sobre su forma de ser, el resto de chicos estaban sorprendidos por el hecho que la maestra solo había llegado para realizar la agrupación de los estudiantes del salón. Muchos, por no decir casi todos, fueron detrás de la maestra para implorarle de rodillas que sean cambiados de grupo y no dejarían que se retire tan fácilmente del salón sin que ella les atienda debidamente -tengo que tomar mi vuelo a Nacrene, si quieren me esperan en el hangar en diez minutos y ahí hablamos más tranquilos- dicho esto Lenora se retiró mientras que el resto de los alumnos empezaban a agruparse y acordar que era lo que le dirían con exactitud la maestra y que esta acceda a sus peticiones.

-¿si saben que el hangar de la escuela tiene estrictamente prohibida la entrada a los estudiantes?- pregunto Mei al dichoso grupo.

De inmediato todos los chicos salieron disparados del salón -¡MAESTRA LENORA! ¡ESPERE!- se escuchaba por los pasillos al mismo tiempo que el grupo corría detrás de aquella mujer quien ya se encontraba en el helicóptero que la llevaría a Nacrene.

Dentro del aula había quedado muy pocos estudiantes, de treinta solo siete se habían quedado. Mei volteo para ver a su mejor amiga, le hubiera gustado haber tenido ese viaje con ella pero los resultados no le fueron favorables.

-oye Yan…

Al voltear la castaña se encontró con una escena algo extraña y también común. Nate, quien sería uno de sus compañeros en la travesía, estaba en la esquina del aula. Al castaño le rodeaba un aura depresiva al mismo tiempo que tendencias suicidas comenzaban a apoderarse del chico.

-se me declaro pero le dije que lo veía como un amigo- dijo la peli rosada.

Aquella era una escena cliché en dicho castaño de cabello despeinado, un chico muy enamoradizo quien se declaraba a toda chica de la cual se enamora. Siempre era lo mismo, un bucle, él se enamora luego se declara y ella le dice que solo lo ve como amigo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esa parte?- pregunto Black.

Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando por el bosque. Luego de que se le entregaran los pokémon a Black ambos partieron hacia Nacrene al mismo tiempo que la castaña de coletas seguía contando sobre su pasado a su compañero de viaje. La castaña había guardado la incubadora en su bolso rosado que carga en el hombro.

-siempre quise contar esa historia, este fue el mejor momento para hacerlo- respondió Mei.

-ehm… ¿ok?- dijo Black algo confundido.

-ese dia, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y el profesor Juniper llego a explicarnos como sería el viaje.

-¿eso de que se les daría una pokédex especial, que irían por toda Unova y que se les entregaría al grupo con mejores resultados un pokémon?

-sí, ese era un dia miércoles y nosotros saldríamos un viernes, no tuve una verdadera interacción con esos dos hasta el dia que partimos.

-¿por qué?

-el emo ese se aislaba y el otro andaba de dolido porque mi amiga le rechazo la propuesta de ser novios… a veces se comportan de una forma tan patética- dijo Mei quien apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivos salones dentro de la academia, menos los del último año quienes se encontraban en el patio que daba a la entrada del edificio. Los estudiantes se encontraban agrupados de tres en tres, listos para el viaje que les esperaba.

Mei miraba a sus compañeros, desde que sabía que ella viajaría con ellos no hubo cruce de palabra alguno, cada que ella quería quedar con ellos Hugh le respondía que estaba ocupado y Nate decía que tenía que recuperar a Yancy. De hecho ni siquiera en esos momentos podía conversar bien con ellos porque Hugh andaba pensando en otras cosas mientras que Nate observaba con celos como Yancy le toco hacer grupo con Curtis.

Lo que el profesor Juniper decía ella no le tomaba mucha importancia, estaba más preocupada en saber cómo llevaría ese viaje con dos personas con la cuales aún ni coordinaban nada. Uno de los asistentes del profesor pasaba entregando una pokédex a cada grupo, en ese grupo fue Hugh quien la recibió y los otros dos castaños se acercaron a verla. Mei ya había visto pokédex de otros entrenadores, eran grises y con el dibujo de una pokéball roja o rosada dependiendo de si es chico o chica, el diseño de la pokéball aquí era de color gris.

Aquel dia comenzó de una forma muy extraña, todos comenzaron sus viajes muy animados pero el grupo de Mei estaba muy seco y demasiado apagado. Desde que comenzaron su viaje la interacción del grupo era demasiado rara y pocas veces cruzaban palabra, por más que Mei intentase sacar a flote una conversación esta se veía truncada por la extrema seriedad de Hugh y la depresión absurda de Nate.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SI VAMOS A ESTAR VIAJANDO DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO AUNQUE SEA DEBEMOS DE LLEVARNOS BIEN!

La castaña se había puesto delante de ambos chicos, la situación de aquel grupo no era la mejor pues se notaba el desinterés de ambos chicos -¡YO LA AMABA! ¡NUNCA COMPRENDERAS ESTE DOLOR!- gritaba Nate quien se arrodillaba y hacia un drama absurdo.

-idiota- le respondió Mei para luego mirar a su otro compañero -¡¿y tú no vas a decir nada?!- pregunto la castaña.

-¿no notas algo raro?

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Mei.

Aquella pregunta de Hugh llamo la atención de Nate quien dejo de estar en su modo depresivo -siento que todo está muy callado, demasiado callado- respondió el peli azul.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Nate.

-casi siempre paso por aquí, esta es una zona repleta de la línea evolutiva de lillipup, siempre rondan esta zona acompañados de los herdier y stoutland, hoy solo hay muy pocos.

-¿estarán durmiendo?- pregunto nuevamente el castaño.

Hugh camino se salió del sendero y se adentró a la zona a la que él se refería, el chico observo con muchos detenimientos los territorios pertenecientes a dichos canes -¿y esto?- el peli azul se agacho a recoger un pedazo de cuero de color negro que por lo visto pertenecía a alguna especie de atuendo que fue desgarrado. Grande fue su asombro al ver de qué se trataba -¡fueron robados!- exclamo Hugh con ira y enojo mientras apretaba con fuerza el pedazo de cuero que traía el dibujo de una "P".

-¡¿qué dices?!- pregunto Mei.

-¡LOS PLASMA! ¡ELLOS FUERON!- volvió a levantar la voz al mismo tiempo que les enseñaba su hallazgo.

Ambos castaños habían escuchado antes de los plasma, aunque nunca los habían visto en persona, la poca información que tenían les hacían pensar que eran un grupo de activistas con ideas locas.

-¡miren!- señalo Nate al notar el rastro de unas llantas.

-de seguro por aquí se fueron- dicho eso Hugh salió en búsqueda de los responsables.

-¡oye espera!- grito Mei quien iba detrás del peli azul.

Hugh corría demasiado rápido, esto provoco que Mei y Nate quedaran atrás, aunque no era impedimento para conocer la ruta que este tomaría. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y se escuchó un fuerte estruendo.

-¡¿que fue eso?!- pregunto Mei, algo asustada.

-¡proviene de más adelante!- respondido Nate.

Ambos chicos siguieron corriendo, fue cuando llegaron a un claro donde se encontraba estrellado un camión con un árbol. Ambos adolescentes quedaron impactados, ahí se encontraba Hugh junto a su tepig y vibrava quienes se enfrentaban a un tipo que traía un traje ajustado de color grisáceo y un chaleco de cuero negro que traía dibujado en la parte izquierda del pecho una "P" de color azul dentro de un escudo de colores blanco con negro, una especie de pañuelo de color gris le cubría la boca y una especie de boina negra estaba colocada en su cabeza.

-¡ustedes robaron a los herdier!- grito Hugh quien le enseñaba al hombre el pedazo del chaleco que este había encontrado.

-¡no te metas en nuestros asuntos!- dijo el soldado plasma quien arrojaba una pokéball.

Al lugar salió un gran oso de color blanco que traía afilados carámbanos que le cubrían el hocico. Fue en ese momento donde Hugh saco la pokédex que el profesor Juniper le había entregado, al registrar a beartic noto que de todas las entradas que tenía la enciclopedia la de aquel oso polar se desbloqueaba para mostrar sus datos, el resto de entradas solo eran imágenes en grises con el símbolo de un candado.

-¡Hugh necesita ayuda!

-sí, pero creo que se cómo podemos ayudarlo- dijo la castaña de coletas al ver el camión que no era cuidado por nadie.

El cuerpo de tepig se comenzó a llenar de fuego, el pequeño pokémon se lanzó hacia el ataque al mismo tiempo que las alas de vibrava brillaban y se dirigía a velocidad hacia el oso. Beartic emitió un rugido, a su alrededor se empezaron a generar carámbanos de hielo los cuales arrojo hacia sus contrincantes. Aquellos carámbanos impactaron en tepig y vibrava quienes quedaron noqueados casi al instante.

-no me hagas perder el tiempo niño- dijo el hombre.

-¡ATAQUEN!

La voz de Mei llamo la atención de ambos quienes vieron como una estampida de lillipup, herdier y stoutland se lanzaban hacia beartic y el soldado plasma. Al lado de la joven se encontraba ampharos y munna mientras que Nate tenía a un tranquill, cuando el soldado plasma había reaccionado ya estaba siendo aplastado por una estampida de canes a igual que el beartic que le acompañaba.

Hugh comenzó a acercarse hacia el soldado plasma quien se encontraba aturdido en el suelo, el hombre sentía un fuertísimo dolor en las costillas y le costaba respirar un poco -hace dos años ustedes robaron el purrloin de mi hermana, mi abuelo antes de morir lo capturo para ella, ¡¿DÓNDE LO TIENEN?!- pregunto furioso el chico llamando la atención de ambos castaños.

-chico, ¿Qué voy a saber yo de un pokémon de hace dos años?

Aquella respuesta enfureció al peli azul quien levantaba los puños con claras intenciones de golpearlo -¡espera ese tipo no lo vale!- grito Mei quien comenzaba a sujetarlo -¡ya tranquilízate!- grito Nate.

-¡¿Qué no ves que el tipo tiene rota las costillas?! ¡es suficiente no seas como él!- volvió a gritar Mei.

El chico se tranquilizó, respiro hondo mientras sentía que lo soltaban. Hugh miro a sus alrededores, el soldado plasma estaba tirado en el suelo cuya expresión de dolor llegaba a dar lastima a cualquiera que pasara, beartic estaba inconsciente debido a las embestidas de los canes mientras que estos últimos regresaban a su hábitat.

-vámonos, este no es el único camión que se llevó a los pokémon- dijo Hugh quien comenzó a correr en dirección de las marcas de las llantas.

Black había escuchado la historia, se encontraba sorprendido por todo lo que su amiga le había contado -sus motivos por odiar a los Plasma… no lo culpo- comento el castaño, ahora algunas cosas tenían sentido para él, esa forma de ser del peli azul tan hostil causada por ese hecho de haber visto como los plasma le arrebataron un purrloin, ese pokémon tan preciado que fue un regalo que el abuelo de Hugh le dio a su hermana antes de morir.

-la historia es más compleja de lo que parece.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-es demasiado complicado de explicar, pero luego de ese incidente el grupo se hizo más unido, Hugh comenzó a abrirse más y Nate se hacía cada vez más comunicativo aunque se paraba enamorando a cada rato de toda chica que veía y todas le rompían el corazón…- dijo Mei quien ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las chicas de las cuales su viejo compañero de viaje se había enamorado -aunque Hugh siguió obsesionado con el tema de los plasma- continuó la joven quien hacia una pequeña pausa para luego enseñar su videomisor con fotos de aquel trio -estuvimos tranquilos unas cuantas semanas, Hugh era de los tres el más hábil en batallas, todo se fue al diablo cuando en una plaza ellos estaban pregonando, él se enfureció y esa misma noche mientras dormíamos tomo la pokédex y se largó- continuo la castaña, ahora en un tono de enojo y fastidio.

-tenías razón, es una historia demasiado larga.

-y eso que falta más, demasiado, resumí bastante- nuevamente dio otro suspiro la joven -eso te lo cuento otro dia, la verdad es que me tiene fastidiada todo esto- termino diciendo Mei.

-de acuerdo, no te presiono sobre el tema- dijo el castaño.

Ambos chicos caminaban por el sendero que usan los entrenadores, en ese momento estaba pacifico, solo árboles y el viento que acompañaba a ambos. Black miro a sus alrededores, aquella tranquilidad le inquietaba. El castaño comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor, hasta el más mínimo detalle, fue entonces que observo entre las sombras de los arboles a un hombre que vestía con una armadura de mallas y un tabardo de color blanco que traía bordado en el centro un escudo con una "P".

-tenemos que irnos- dijo el chico por lo bajo a su compañera al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pokéball.

-¿eh?

Una joven mujer de corta cabellera roja y ojos verdes se les presento, esta mujer vestía con aquella armadura que Black vio hace algunos instantes. A su lado un pelinegro se hacía presente, este también lucia con un traje idéntico al de aquella mujer.

-aún sigo preguntándome cómo es posible que pubertos como ustedes puedan abusar de los pokémon.

-los entrenadores solo sirven para oprimir a los pokémon.

-los tratan como si fueran artículos de colección, haciéndolos pelear como los gladiadores de los circos antiguos, un simple espectáculo.

Ambos adolescentes miraban como es que de los arbustos salían los soldados plasma, eran varios los que salían y comenzaban a rodear a los dos castaños. Rápidamente Mei saco una de sus pokéball ambos chicos sabían que tendrían que huir del lugar debido a que eran superados por números. La técnica de tele transportación que entre munna y zorua podían realizar era la única salvación en esos momentos, que importa si luego terminaban con nauseas o dolores en el cuerpo, necesitaban salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

-¡¿qué?!- se preguntó Black al sentir su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal.

Por su parte Mei se comenzaba a sentir cansada. Ambos chicos miraron a su alrededor, estaban rodeados en una especie de habitación de brillantes cuadros turquesas -¡Black!- exclamo la castaña al ver como su compañero se alejaba sin siquiera moverse.

-¡zorua destruye esto!

El chico logro descifrar que técnica era lo que los plasma habían realizado sobre ellos: espacio raro, un extraño poder de los tipos psíquicos que lograba aislar a las personas y pokémon dentro de un área en la cual los volvía extremadamente lentos y en algunos casos con el dominio avanzado de la técnica llegar a separar a los que se encontraban dentro de dicha jaula, así como estaba sucediendo con ambos castaños.

Los ojos de zorua comenzaron a brillar y aun aura oscura se apodero de él, dicha energía se expandió violentamente provocando que aquella "habitación" comenzara a agrietarse. Black comenzó a mirar a todos los lados, aquella prisión quedo hecha añicos causando que una especie de cristal roto de energía cayera al suelo desintegrándose con el contacto. El chico observo el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, estaba en otra zona del bosque el cual no lograba reconocer, específicamente en una zona al borde de un risco.

Delante del castaño se encontraban tres soldados plasma, detrás de ellos se encontraba un gran pokémon de 1.80 m. cuyo cuerpo consistía de piedra solida acompañado de cristales rojos que se encontraban repartidos por todo su cuerpo. Aquellos penetrantes y brillantes ojos rojos, similares a dos rubíes y rodados de alguna especie de mineral amarillo, observaban al castaño de una manera desafiante. Aquel no era el único pokémon que se encontraba junto a dichos soldados plasma, un humanoide de 1.50 m. de contextura delgada y cuerpo rocoso azulado en cuyo rostro tiene un ornamento negro con forma de "Z", su cuerpo estaba cubierto por algo similar a un karategi azul claro con un cuello en v d color negro que se extendía hasta abajo en una especie de cinturón negro.

-gigalith y sawk- se dijo el castaño quien había consultado en la pokédex.

Black guardo aquella maquina entre sus pertenencias al mismo tiempo que sacaba la pokéball donde se encontraba guardado oshawott -esa asquerosa maquina a la que llaman pokédex, usándola para sacar información de los pokémon como si estos fueran bichos raros sin si quiera preocuparse por ellos- dijo uno de los soldados provocando fastidio por parte de Black al mismo tiempo que enviaba a oshawott a la batalla que se avecinaba.

Un brillo de tonalidades blancas se apodero del brazo de sawk quien se lanzaba al ataque -¡golpe karate!- ordeno el soldado plasma.

Zorua dio un salto hacia la dirección donde sawk estaba, su cuerpo empezó a ganar un brillo purpura para luego adquirir la forma de su contrincante. Sawk se detuvo en seco al ver aquel cambio de forma, zorua quien había imitado la forma del pokémon empezaba a tener gestos de burla hacia su enemigo.

-¡no te dejes engañar sawk!

Fue en esos instantes donde oshawott le asesto un golpe directo al pokémon de tipo lucha usando su concha que había adquirido la forma de una espada -¡finta!- un ligero brillo purpura comenzó a generarse de uno de zorua quien aún estaba transformado en sawk, el pokémon siniestro dio un golpe a gigalith quien dio un ligero retroceso ante el impacto.

Black lo sabía, aprovechar la lentitud del tipo roca y tomar por sorpresa a sawk para tomar ventaja de la situación, era por el momento la forma de salir bien librada de esa.

Zorua nuevamente se transformó, aquel brillo purpura nuevamente se apodero de su cuerpo y su forma volvía a cambiar, un gigalith era en lo que se había transformado. Nuevamente sawk quedo perplejo ante lo que sus ojos veían, cosa que fue aprovechada por oshawott quien volvía a atacar con aquella espada que la nutria lograba crear a partir de su concha.

Un potente rayo de energía oscura fue lo que zorua, transformado en gigalith expulso directo al pokémon que estaba copiando su forma. Una de las patas del tipo roca se levantó para luego golpear el suelo, un muro de rocas se levantó cubriéndolo a él y a los soldados plasma

Aquel muro de piedra empezó a resquebrajarse para convertirse en afiladas rocas que fueron directo hacia sus enemigos. Una lluvia de rocas fue lo que oshawott y zorua, quien debido al impacto regreso a su forma original, recibieron junto con Black quien fue golpeado por el ataque provocando que este cayera al suelo. Tanto los pokémon como el entrenador había recibido un fuerte impacto, zorua y oshawott quienes estaban a un nivel menor al del tipo roca fueron quienes más daño recibieron debido al poder de dicho ataque.

-nos estamos demorando con un niño- dijo uno de los plasma.

-gigalith, usa joya de luz.

Todos los cristales rojos que rodeaban el cuerpo del pokémon comenzaron a brillar para luego expulsar un rayo del mismo color. Cuando Black reacciono noto que el rayo no iba directo hacia sus pokémon -oh no- se dijo el castaño quien ya no tenía tiempo para realizar acción alguna.

Una explosión de luz roja se apodero del lugar. Oshawott y zorua observaron como el rayo había impactado en su entrenador y ellos sin si quiera poder hacer nada, debido a los golpes, podían haberlo evitado.

Todo aquel polvo que aquel ataque levanto se había disipado, el chico ya no se encontraba por lo que ambos pokémon salieron corriendo para ver si es que su entrenador había caído por el risco que se había encontrado detrás suyo cuando aún se encontraba presente.

-¡ustedes vienen con nosotros!

Gigalith nuevamente dio un pisotón en el suelo provocando que este se levantara y aprisionara a zorua y oshawott -vendrán con nosotros, es por su bien- dijo uno de los soldados plasma quien había sacado una especie de jaula de cristal y la ponía al costado de donde zorua y oshawott se encontraban aprisionados. Ambos pokémon intentaban liberarse de forma desesperada pero fue cuando sawk se acercó y de un karatazo dejo inconscientes a los dos pokémon.

Aquel risco constaba de muchísima vegetación, al momento de que el ataque impactase en Black este salió disparado y cayó pero debido a las enredaderas y árboles que habían nacido en el lugar este logro salvarse de un destino fatal.

-¡demonios!- dijo el chico quien se sujetaba fuertemente de las ramas de uno de los tantos árboles que se encontraban en la zona.

-¡tengo que salir de aquí y recuperar a oshawott y a zorua!- se dijo el castaño quien intentaba escalar el risco.

Black miro hacia abajo, la altura era demasiada y solo había árboles, el castaño se había salvado pero también sabía que si no actuaba rápido lo último que vería en su vida sería esa impresionante vista llena de árboles. Un dilema de varios entrenadores, cuantos habrán salido a sus aventuras y por los riesgos a los que estos se enfrentan terminaron de la forma en como Black podría terminar si no encontraba la forma de salir de ahí. Fue entonces que el chico noto que las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse llamando mucho su atención.

Una potente descarga eléctrica fue lo que los pokémon pertenecientes a los soldados plasma recibieron de ampharos -¿qué sucede? ¿acaso tres tipos no pueden contra una chica?- pregunto burlonamente la castaña de coletas al ver a los soldados plasma y a sus pokémon quienes intentaban levantarse del suelo luego de haber recibido una serie de ataques eléctricos.

Frillish, crustle y amoongus junto a los tres soldados plasma intentaban levantarse -¡esa chica está loca!- grito uno de los soldados luego de que al momento de que Mei se librase del espacio raro saliera un ampharos quien sin pensarlo dos veces expulso una potente descarga de energía eléctrica directo a los plasma junto a sus pokémon.

-encárgate nuevamente de ellos ampharos.

Aquellas potentes descargas eléctricas que emanaba ampharos se alzaron al cielo. Dichos rayos fueron vistos por un peli azul que estaba en la cima de un pequeño monte cercano -¿y eso?- se preguntó para luego mirar al pokémon que tenía a su costado: un tynamo cuyo tamaño era un poco más grande en comparación de otros de su especie.

La castaña lo tenía claro, haber ordenado a ampharos atacar de esa forma tan alocada no era porque si, era con la finalidad de no darles chance a sus contrincantes de reaccionar -¡poder oculto!- una gran cantidad de esferas empezaron a rodear el cuerpo del pokémon eléctrico, este disparo todas en dirección de sus adversarios. Estas esferas de energía, al momento de chocar con los pokémon y soldados plasma, congelaron parte de los cuerpos.

-no pueden con alguien que ni siquiera es entrenadora, que patéticos- dijo la joven, burlándose nuevamente de los soldados plasma.

La expresión de Mei lo decía todo, su victoria ante un grupo de soldados plasma era clara, no les daría chance para defenderse y seguiría atacando de esa forma hasta derrotarlos -así que… opinas que somos patéticos- aquella voz, proveniente desde las sombras de los arboles provoco que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda de la castaña.

La joven saco la pokéball de munna, y rápidamente volteo al sentir la presencia de "algo". Mei quedo petrificada al ver a un inmenso pokémon de dos metros y medio cuyos penetrantes ojos de color amarillo daba la sensación a la castaña que le acuchillaban el alma.

Aquel pokémon purpura miraba fijamente a Mei, era como si este la hubiera hipnotizado pues la joven se encontraba completamente estática. Los cuernos de la cabeza de scolipede comenzaron a brillar en tonalidades purpuras, el pokémon de tipo bicho se lanzo al ataque hacia Mei pero fue en ese momento que ampharos empujo a la castaña salvándola de una muerte segura.

-¡AAAAGGH!

La chica había dado un grito de dolor que se escuchó en gran parte del bosque. Mei estaba recostada en el tronco de un árbol, ampharos estaba delante de ella al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo liberaba energía eléctrica.

-como… ¡COMO ARDE!- dijo Mei quien comenzaba a retorcerse.

El brazo izquierdo de la joven se encontraba raspado. Al momento de que ampharos empujase a su entrenadora los cuernos de scolipede rozaron con el brazo de la chica, que si bien no era una herida mortal, hacían que Mei sintiese un ardor que experimentaba por primera vez en su vida. El rostro de la castaña reflejaba aquel dolor indescriptible, entre las lágrimas y la ira Mei tomo del suelo la pokéball de munna y la arrojo al mismo tiempo que observaba como los pokémon de los soldados plasma que habían sufrido los ataques de ampharos se levantaban poco a poco.

El cuerpo de ampharos se rodeaba de energía eléctrica mientras que munna liberaba aquel humo onírico, se estaban preparando para la batalla que librarían contra frillish, crustle, amoongus y scolipede. Los pokémon de los soldados plasma se estaban acercando lentamente hacia su objetivo, de cierta forma era para atormentar psicológicamente a la castaña. Mei miro hacia sus alrededores, necesitaba ver alguna forma de salir de ese lugar y reencontrarse con Black. Aunque todo ya parecía perdido, al parecer ya no había la forma en cómo salir del lugar en una sola pieza y peor aún al ver como los cuatro pokémon enemigos ya estaban demasiado cerca de su ubicación.

Una cortina de llamas rodeo a la castaña y a sus pokémon -¡¿qué es esto?!- se preguntó Mei al ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Los soldados plasma y sus pokémon se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que ocurría, ninguno entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-disque fuertes en grupo, pero débiles y cobardes en solitario.

-Hugh…

El peli azul había entrado a escena, en su rostro se veía el desprecio que este sentía hacia los plasma. Al lado de Hugh se encontraban tynamo, quien comenzaba a emanar energía eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, y emboar, el responsable de aquella cortina de fuego que rodeaba a Mei. Un vibraba apareció delante de la castaña, este en sus patas traía una botella y algodón.

-con eso se te quitara el veneno, te ardera pero se te quitara- dijo el chico quien ni siquiera se dignaba a voltear para ver a la castaña.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del bosque, algunos soldados plasma acompañados de un sawk y un gigalith terminaban de capturar y encerrar a un oshawott y zorua dentro de una jaula de un cristal tan duro como el diamante.

-el chico ese dejo de gritar hace rato- dijo uno de los soldados plasma.

-busquemos a los otros y vayámonos de aquí- dijo otro de los soldados quien se volteaba para irse pero al hacerlo y dar un paso este tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡¿estás bien?!- pregunto uno de sus acompañantes pero al intentar mover el brazo noto que esta estaba siendo sujetado por una especie de hilo, que se asemejaba a la seda, demasiado delgado pero al mismo tiempo demasiado fuerte.

El soldado plasma que traía la jaula donde estaban encerrados oshawott y zorua comenzó a ver hacia sus alrededores -¡gigalith! ¡sawk! ¡busquen al responsable!- varios hilos empezaron a sujetar al pokémon de tipo lucha -¡AH!- unas hojas que se asemejaban a filosas cuchillas golpearon la muñeca del soldado plasma soltando la caja donde se encontraban capturados los pokémon de Black.

-¡bien hecho sewaddle!

El pokémon de tipo insecto disparo sus hojas navaja directo al lugar donde se hacia el enganche en la caja que tenía capturado a los pokémon, estas al impactar lograron romperlo provocando que oshawott y a zorua sean liberados. Ambos pokémon, al verse en dicha situación, lo primero que hicieron fue irse al lado de su entrenador.

-por cierto, él ahora es parte del equipo- dijo el castaño en referencia al pokémon de tipo insecto que ahora le acompañaba, el pokémon que al momento de caer por ese risco le ayudo a subir nuevamente.

Sewaddle volvió a disparar su seda, esta vez directo a los ojos de gigalith -¡ahora! ¡oshawott ataca a sawk! ¡zorua ataca a gigalith! ¡sewaddle cúbrelos!- la nutria saco su concha para usarla como espada al mismo tiempo que zorua expulsaba un rayo de energía oscura hacia gigalith.

Los puños de sawk volvían a brillar, fue en ese momento que sewaddle disparo su seda contra el pokémon sujetándolo y sin darle opción de moverse. El pokémon de tipo lucha recibió de lleno el ataque de oshawott al mismo tiempo que gigalith reciba también un ataque directo por parte de zorua.

Rápidamente sewaddle disparo su seda hacia los soldados plasma a quienes atrapo en los troncos de los árboles, esto llamo la atención de sawk quien se lanzó hacia los plasma para liberarlos -¡oshawott usa concha filo!- el tipo lucha recibió un ataque por la retaguardia dejándolo inconsciente en el proceso, la espada que oshawott lograba generar usando su concha se hacía más grande por lo que se lanzó hacia gigalith para asestarle otro golpe aprovechando que este tenía la vista neutralizada. Un ataque combinado entre la concha filo, el pulso umbrío y las hojas navaja fue lo que le dieron el golpe de gracia al tipo roca.

-¡sácanos de aquí!- exigían los soldados plasma quienes se encontraban atrapados en los troncos de los árboles, sewaddle al ver eso tan solo disparo su seda directo hacia sus bocas para amordazarlos y que estos dejasen de gritar

-¡rápido tenemos que encontrar a Mei! ¡la escuche gritar!- exclamo el castaño quien junto a sus tres pokémon salieron en búsqueda de la joven.

El castaño se guio de la dirección de donde había escuchado el grito de su amiga, rápidamente se fue con sus pokémon a darle el encuentro junto a sus tres pokémon. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando el chico empezó a oler a quemado -¿y este olor?- era como si alguien hubiera estado preparando alguna parrilla. El chico comenzó a caminar, dio algunos pasos y fue cuando encontró una escena que le llego a chocar.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?!

Los soldados plasma se encontraban inconscientes, lo mismo con frillish, crustle, amoongus y scolipede. Todo el lugar estaba carbonizado, los árboles quemados y plantas chamuscadas. El humo que se había apoderado del lugar era el rastro de lo que fue una batalla salvaje y brutal. Black volteo y miro a Mei acompañada de ampharos y munna, la joven estaba con el brazo vendado.

-¡Mei!- exclamo el chico quien se acercaba a ver a su compañera -¡¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- pregunto, se notaba la preocupación en sus palabras.

La castaña suspiro unos instantes -fue Hugh, apareció de la nada y los derroto- dijo la adolescente.

-¡¿Hugh?!

-¡si! Llego y los ataco de una forma muy violenta…

En ese momento Mei tuvo un fugas recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos minutos. Recordó como emboar, vibraba y tynamo atacaron de una forma brutal recordándole al salvajismo con que White manda a atacar a sus pokémon. Recordó cómo es que antes de irse le pregunto hacia donde era que se dirigía a lo que no tuvo respuesta alguna.

-aunque sea estas bien.

-si… estoy bien- respondió la joven quien le dedicaba una sonrisa a su compañero de viaje.

Black tomo el brazo que se encontraba sano de la chica y la ayudo a levantarse, el chico miro a scolipede y supuso lo peor -tranquilo, estoy bien fue tan solo un raspón- comento la joven quien mostraba su brazo vendado.

-será mejor irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible, antes que recuperen la conciencia- dijo el chico en referencia a los soldados plasma y a sus pokémon que se encontraban noqueados en el suelo.

La chica asintió, ambos guardaron sus pokémon y salieron lo más pronto posible del lugar -así que ahora tienes un sewaddle- comento la joven al recordar que vio al nuevo integrante del equipo del castaño.

-sí, lo capture cuando me enfrente a los plasma- respondió el chico sonriente.

-algún dia me tendrás que ayudar a capturar a algún pokémon demasiado fuerte- comento la joven.

-sí, algún dia, por cierto ¿cuánto falta para Nacrene?- pregunto el chico.

-ehm déjame ver- respondió Mei quien empezaba a revisar la función de mapas en su videomisor.

-¿y el líder de ahí cómo es?

-pues…- fue en esos momentos que la joven recordó un pequeño detalle sobre el gimnasio, recordó a cierta mujer de tez morena y de alta estatura.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el chico al ver a la joven hecha bolita debajo de la copa de un árbol.

-¡SI! ¡SI ESTOY BIEN!

Los nervios se apoderaron de la castaña, recordó que la líder del gimnasio era su maestra Lenora y que si ella la veía con Black y no con Nate y Hugh estaría en serios problemas -bueno… ¿continuamos?- pregunto el chico.

-¡SI! ¡SIGAMOS HASTA NACRENE!- respondió la castaña quien ya se encontraba pensando en cómo salir bien librada del problema en que muy probablemente estaría metida.

* * *

**Y esta fue un extracto de lo que es la historia de Mei, que por cierto lo de Hugh se irá desarrollando más a fondo en los siguientes capítulos, su vieja relación con Mei y con Nate (que pronto aparecerá como personaje). Ahora no se, si es que a ustedes les gustaría que los caps sean así de largos o más cortos como en los anteriores. **

**En fin, pasemos a responder comentarios**

**RyoNef191****: usted no es el family friendly :C**

**alexis12091996****: ni Giratina ni Arceus quieren a Black u.u y el huevo saldrá en dos caps aprox. **

**Guest: ponte un nombre oie xd y no, Ash no tiene un harem :v**

**Peanut2196****: pero si Mei es un amor ;-; okno ella si esta loca xd lo de la prensa metiche jodiendo la vida de los famosos y creando chismes fácil y lo sigo explorando, eso lo veré en su tiempo. White dentro de su forma de pensar, para ella las cosas que hacen son las correctas y esa filosofía se ira explorando muchísimo más con otros miembros importantes del team plasma, con el mismo N incluso.**

**TheGamer24****: lo admito, White una pokenazi me hizo reir como idiota XD **

**Sin mas que decir, y de paso rogarle a Arceus en que no existan mas demoras, me paso a retirar, cuídense los quiero por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia y ya nos veremos luego :3 **


End file.
